When the World Falls Down
by Milady Louise
Summary: Rosalie descobriu ter uma doença que a faria mudar de atitude. Mas quem mais teria de aprender seria Bella, a perdoar e ajudar, ela mesma Rose, Edward e Alice. U.A. Todos Humanos. RosexEmm, AlicexJasper, BellsxEd.
1. Starting Out On a Journey

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose e Edward? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"She's got everything that I have to live without…"

"_Ela tem tudo aquilo que eu tenho de viver sem..." _

'**_Teardrops on My Guitar'_**

**_Song by: Taylor Swift._**

1. Capítulo 1 - Starting Out On A Journey.

O DIA ESTAVA TÃO FEIO QUE NÃO QUERIA ME LEVANTAR NEM MESMO COM OS GRITOS DE CHARLIE.

Ele deveria estar gritando a cerca de quinze minutos ao pé da escada quando decidi que já estava na hora de sair da cama e iniciar meu processo de arrumação diário incrivelmente simples e rápido. Ao descer passei e me olhei instintivamente no espelho que ficava de frente para os degraus da escadaria, e constatei pelo estado semi-oleoso do meu cabelo que o prender num rabo de cavalo alto era o melhor a se fazer.

-Boa Sorte, Bells. - falou Sue, minha madrasta há pouco mais de 10 meses, então acenei com a cabeça em resposta para não parecer deseducada.

Enquanto me dirigia para o carro policial de meu pai comecei a imaginar razões para eu não gostar da Sue. Quase não encontrava. Ela estava sempre de bom humor e era agradável, pois não exigia um diálogo quando sentávamos a mesa como acontecia com minha mãe Renée. Seu maior defeito era exigir outra coisa de mim, a única coisa que jamais poderia lhe dar: pontualidade.

-Anda, Bella. Vamos nos atrasar. - Charlie tamborilava os dedos no capô do carro.

Achei que depois de já ter estudado naquele não tão novo colégio por um ano, não teria mais o habitual frio na barriga do primeiro dia, porém ele apareceu e me incomodou tanto que não me permitiu muita conversa com Charlie durante o caminho de carro até a escola - não que em outras ocasiões conversássemos muito. Já estava morando com ele desde o começo das férias de verão - mais ou menos 2 meses -, mas ainda era constrangedor conversar com alguém que nunca participara ininterruptamente da minha vida até então.

Fiquei irrequieta a maior parte do caminho, enquanto passávamos pelas ruas cheias, pelo shopping e nada melhorou quando em menos de cinco minutos comecei a reconhecer a rua tão assustadoramente familiar. Só acordei de meus devaneios com a freada do carro e os braços de meu pai me expulsando para fora do carro. Coloquei a bolsa no ombro rapidamente e sai batendo a porta do velho veículo policial exageradamente.

-Esteja em casa às duas _em ponto_, Bella. - ele gritou antes de dar um solavanco com o carro e sair cantando pneus - a ênfase dada àquelas duas palavras que não faziam parte do meu dia-a-dia me fazendo estremecer.

Charlie era boa pessoa, meio desligado quanto ao sentimento dos outros, mas ainda assim alguém que eu não podia deixar de amar. Era fato irrevogável a nossa incompatibilidade de gênios, provada inúmeras vezes por nossas brigas por coisas triviais, mas conseguíamos superar isso com muita dedicação da parte dele; _eu_ era meio alienada quando se dizia respeito à família, ou talvez fosse alienada a _tudo_ mesmo.

Passei na catraca do colégio, encostando minha carteirinha no leitor, e por uma fração de segundo tive a sensação de estar sendo encarada violentamente pela pessoa que passava na catraca ao lado, mas quando voltei a olhar para a tal pessoa só vi os olhos de um garoto prestando atenção no chão. Não tive tempo de ficar confusa, ouvi gritos.

-Isabella! - eu podia ouvir a voz de Alice vindo em minha direção.

-Oi. - falei desanimada.

-Algo de errado? - ela parecia preocupada enquanto fazia peso em meu ombro com seu cotovelo, claramente me usando de apoio.

Alice estava diferente desde a última vez que a vira, o cabelo bem mais curto num penteado bonito e moderno lhe dava um ar maior ainda de criança. Ela estava uma graça, sentia até vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas.

-Nada, só acho que não estava pronta para voltar. - nós duas rimos e seguimos para as salas do segundo ano. Não estávamos mais na mesma sala, mas elas ficavam uma ao lado da outra.

Prometemos nos encontrar no intervalo - os valorosos 20 minutos que os estudantes idolatravam. Alice disse que me esperaria em sua sala e eu fiquei imaginando o que eu teria para falar com ela. Não que eu tivesse passado o verão inteiro sem fazer nada, mas certamente não fizera nada que valesse a saliva. Na mais empolgante das idéias tinha ido visitar Renée, que havia se mudado para outro estado - a razão pela qual fui morar com Charlie. Enquanto eu estava absorta nesses pensamentos o professor se apresentava e alguém chegava atrasado, só notei mais tarde que esse alguém havia sentado ao meu lado, creio eu por falta de outro lugar.

A menina do meu outro lado era realmente tagarela e se não me engano seu nome era Jessica. A necessidade que ela tinha de conversar me alcançou e ela não parou de falar nenhum dos cinqüenta minutos daquela aula. O aniversário dela tinha sido na semana passada e ela me contava todos os presentes que ela tinha ganhado. Ela estava no terceiro colar quando pensei ter ouvido um xingamento baixinho vindo do garoto que chegara atrasado. Aparentemente ele não gostava daquela conversa sem nexo tanto quanto eu, só que ao contrário de mim fez questão de demonstrar. Ela não pareceu perceber ou se incomodar - nem com o comentário dele, nem com meu riso baixinho - dando continuidade à imensurável lista durante mais um tempo.

A primeira aula tinha sido português, a segunda fora química e agora um dos professores de matemática entrava; esse eu já conhecia do ano passado. Apresentou-se como os outros e sem perder tempo encheu a lousa de fórmulas que os que não conheciam deveriam começar a memorizar e também falou um bocado sobre triângulos. Não cheguei a prestar atenção de verdade no que ele dizia, mas os rabiscos coloridos dele não podiam passar despercebidos. Levei uma ou duas broncas dos olhos de Jessica por ter desviado o olhar dela para o quadro, não preciso nem falar que achei aquilo um tanto desnecessário.

-É verdade! Esqueci de falar que me mudei faz pouco tempo para cá. - ela me disse faltando cinco minutos para o sinal do intervalo.

-Então você não era daqui? - fiquei surpresa.

-Não, eu morava numa cidade a quatrocentos quilômetros daqui, você nem deve conhecer. - falou com sinceridade.

-É, provavelmente não. Mas acho legal você ser de outro lugar, eu moro aqui há realmente muito tempo. Só que só agora fui morar com meu pai, faz uns dois meses. - minha voz soou mais suave do que o intencionado.

-Eu vim morar aqui há dois meses. - a voz vinha do meu outro lado, era grossa e harmoniosa.

Me virei e dei de cara com um garoto que me parecia estranhamente familiar, era belo e pálido, seu visual impecavelmente arrumado, mas ainda assim rebelde. Os olhos eram penetrantes, de um verde magnífico.

-Meu pai foi transferido pra cá. - explicou.

-Onde você mora? - perguntei involuntariamente com a voz tremida.

-Ao norte da cidade. Meu nome é Edward. O seu - ele apontou com o nariz para a falante companheira de sala - eu ouvi, é Jessica. Mas o seu acho que não pude escutar - ele era tão formal que fazia com que figurássemos um cenário a seu redor: uma festa de aristocratas do início do século XX.

-Isabella - só tive tempo de falar meu nome sorrindo antes do sinal bater - Vou encontrar minha amiga, nos vemos então.

Levantei e fui embora o mais rápido que pude para evitar que Jessica me seguisse e que Edward visse minhas bochechas coradas, ele realmente era muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, mais para o bronze, um queixo saliente e uma boca firme e bem delineada, nem grossa nem fina. Será que ele teria percebido quanta atenção eu cedi para sua boca?

Meu coração ainda saltitava quando cumprimentei Alice exasperada. Para terminar de espantar o fascínio que ainda me prendia as feições do garoto saudei as outras pessoas que conhecia estrondosamente. Tinha muito mais rostos familiares na sala dela do que na minha, por um segundo me enchi de indignação.

Eu e Alice fomos para o refeitório comprar os lanches. Bem na nossa frente - reconheci pelo cabelo - Edward. Eu tive vergonha de chamá-lo, mas fiquei o tempo todo ignorando Alice e sentindo o cheiro bom que ele tinha. Devia estar ficando maluca, mas se endoidecer era tão prazeroso assim queria que acontecesse mais vezes.

-Está me escutando, Bella? - fui acordada da minha hipnose por um cutucão.

-Claro.

-Sei - Alice revirou os olhos - Deixe, não tem importância.

Segui os pés de Alice involuntariamente até um canto do pátio onde recostamos na parede para comer e conversar.

-Sabe onde está Ângela? - perguntei sobre nossa outra companheira de dia-a-dia.

-Então - falou ela entre uma mastigada e outra - ela vai faltar à primeira semana, porque está em Nova Iorque.

-Sorte dela.

-Não acho.

Ela mordeu o sanduíche só que ao puxar arrancou todo o salame de uma só vez, o que a chateou a ponto de fazer uma careta aparecer.

-São os melhores dias. - explicou sua opinião, após engolir - sem mastigar - tudo o que colocara na boca.

Ignorei o comentário e comecei a explorar os arredores. Nada havia mudado a não serem as pessoas. Quero dizer, havia novos calouros e novos veteranos, porém a escola se mantinha igual: como se as pessoas que se foram não lhe fizessem falta, como se não lhe fossem necessários os novos alunos de maneira alguma. Ainda estudávamos sob uma atmosfera estranhamente agressiva, eu tinha medo de ficar sozinha naquele lugar sufocante.

Voltei para sala sem pressa depois que o sinal soou e sondei o local para ver se a tagarela já estava lá. Creio que meu suspiro de alívio foi mais alto do que devia, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. Fui até meu lugar e cruzei os braços sobre a mesa após sentar. A minha cabeça pareceu pesar mais do que eu podia suportar e a afundei em meus braços.

-Nossa! Não te vi o intervalo inteiro! - Jéssica gritava, fazendo-me despertar e ficar com muita raiva.

-Passei lá no pátio mesmo. - não levantei minha cabeça, pois assim evitaria que meu mau humor extravasasse.

-Uhn. - o monossílabo era reconfortante, pois sinalizava que ela estava cansada de falar, ou pelo menos era assim que funcionava com as pessoas normais.

As outras aulas passaram pacatas, principalmente porque Edward havia sido dispensado. Aparentemente problemas familiares. Jéssica falou menos nas outras três aulas e pareceu gostar de ouvir um pouco o que eu tinha a dizer.

Corri para fora da sala com o último sinal, tinha de me apressar se quisesse chegar a tempo para Sue ir para seu serviço. Não esbarrei, e sim atropelei uma pessoa que entrou em meu caminho, o problema foi que, com o choque, ambas caímos. Os cabelos da menina quase lhe chegavam à cintura, vinham ondulados por toda sua extensão. Eu a conhecia.

-Me perdoe, Rosalie, estava com pressa, não a vi. - implorava enquanto pegava todas nossas coisas caídas pelo chão.

-Ah, tinha que ser você, Isabella. - falou meu nome com escárnio.

Conhecia Rosalie do ano passado, fora da minha sala. Certamente era dona de uma beleza estonteante, mas também de um comportamento muito antipático. Seus amigos eram em sua maioria homens, mesmo tendo como namorado Emmet, um grandalhão muito bonito e com um corpo lindo. Não acredito que jamais lhe causei mal algum, mas nunca escapei de suas palavras ásperas. Acredito que esse tipo de pessoa sempre seria assim, cruel enquanto vivesse. Mas ainda assim a invejava. Ela tinha tudo. Realmente tudo. Beleza, garotos, vida, um mundo a seus pés.

-Achava que você ia mudar de escola. - comentei educadamente enquanto lhe entregava seus pertences recentemente separados dos meus.

-É, até que eu ia, mas era mais fácil continuar aqui de uma vez. Estariam desperdiçando tempo procurando uma escola para mim. - enquanto eu só estudava naquela escola por causa de uma bolsa, Rose estava lá e pagava toda a caríssima mensalidade sem o menor problema.

-Bem, me desculpe. Até mais. - Falei antes de ir.

-Vê se não esbarra mais em mim, Bella. Podia ter me machucado! - não gostava do tom de voz sarcástico e constante dela, mesmo que sua voz em si fosse melódica.

Só de imaginar aquela pele perfeitamente branca com qualquer arranhão dava uma dor no coração. Ela não fora feita para ter um machucado ou qualquer outra heterogeneidade estampada na cútis, até mesmo a natureza reparava isso, não permitindo que ela jamais tivesse uma espinha ou sequer uma vermelhidão no rosto, ou qualquer lugar que ficasse exposto com suas roupas por vezes insinuantes.

* * *

-Sue? - chamei enquanto abria a porta de casa.

Não julguei estar muito atrasada mesmo tendo perdido o ônibus, porém pelo que se percebia da expressão de Susanna, quinze minutos - que a meu ver não eram lá grande coisa - eram suficientes para aborrecê-la imensamente. Ela me olhava com um olhar de desaprovação que me intimidava, eu baixei a cabeça e não a olhei diretamente nos olhos. Queria falar, mas a garganta parecia seca demais para tal, aquele olhar dela sempre fazia isso comigo.

-Eu só te pedi para estar aqui às duas horas. Isso é demais? - fiquei com medo de contestar em minha defesa e permiti que continuasse - Sabe que eu não tenho tempo, sabe que eu me esforço para te esperar porque não posso deixar seu irmão sozinho, então porque não chega no horário combinado?

-Perdi o primeiro ônibus. - Foi tudo que pude falar diante de seus argumentos.

-Tom está no berço, acabou de comer, provavelmente demorará a acordar. Até mais tarde, Bella.

A felicidade de saber que aquele meio-irmão de um ano e meio não acordaria superou a aversão que me causara ouvir Sue me chamar pelo apelido de modo tão firme e rude - ainda mais porque ela sempre me chamara só de "Bells". Para mim se tornara normal conviver com ela, embora fosse alguém que me causasse certa inveja - vinha sentindo esse sentimento em excesso nos últimos tempos. Aparentemente, outro motivo para não gostar dela era sua beleza. Ela me irritava. Mesmo com seus trinta e quatro anos - meu pai tinha lá seus quarenta e dois - ela era muito mais bonita do que eu, tinha olhos esverdeados bem claros e os cabelos bem escuros combinando com a pele tingida de moreno. Além disso, era uma médica bem sucedida - especializada no tratamento de câncer - que há dois anos abrira seu próprio consultório com mais dois médicos amigos seus. Ela era perfeita e eu escória, em resumo.

Fui tomar banho e logo em seguida fazer o dever de casa e ajudar com a roupa suja. De tão ocupada fui notar o silêncio e a paz exagerados daquele local somente lá pelas seis horas, quando deveria alimentar Thomas, mas notei que não havia choros ou gritos. Poderia ele ainda não ter acordado?

Larguei algumas roupas no chão mesmo e corri até o quarto do pequeno. Estiquei-me para dentro do berço perto o suficiente para ter certeza de que ainda respirava. O alívio foi grande, mas não durou muito. Fui pegá-lo no colo e percebi como estava quente. Sua pele completamente corada estava pegando fogo, com certeza estava febril.

Não tranquei a porta, desci as escadas da porta da frente da casa com cuidado, porém sem demora e com Tom no colo corri até o ponto de táxi da esquina e entrei no primeiro, dirigido por um homem velho e bem cuidado.

-Para onde mocinha? - ele perguntou-me com estrema gentileza.

Ensinei o endereço do consultório, apática, só olhando para o rostinho arredondado e quente do bebê. Meu coração batia muito rápido e eu tinha dúvidas se não estava entrando em um completo pânico desnecessário - afinal eu poderia ter apenas ligado para Sue.

O porteiro do prédio comercial todo espelhado já me conhecia e me permitiu entrar. Apertei o nono andar e esperei impacientemente me encarando no espelho. Não escutei nenhuma das pessoas que me pedia para esperar, invadi o consultório de Sue com os olhos marejados e cambaleando.

-Ele... ele está tão quente, Sue. - eu escorreguei e agora realmente chorava, parecia uma pequena criança.

Senti a mão de Sue acariciando minha cabeça. Eu ergui meu queixo e abri os olhos, porém odiei o que vi. Nunca tinha me sentido tão envergonhada em toda a minha vida. Sentada na maca da esposa de meu pai, usando um avental esverdeado que fazia par com seus olhos e ao mesmo tempo combinava com seu cabelo loiro comprido, uma pessoa com o rosto bem conhecido. Com toda a certeza a pessoa mais linda que eu conhecia e ao mesmo tempo a mais avarenta também.

-Oi, Rosalie. - eu disse esfregando meu rosto pensando que faria o vermelho sumir assim.

-Olá, Isabella. - falou polida.

-Sue, não sabia que atendia alguém de minha escola. - era quase um pedido de explicação.

-Rosalie é um paciente como todos os outros, Bells.

Quando finalmente entendi o significado daquelas palavras eu olhei para Rosalie e tenho certeza que minha boca estava mais do que entreaberta quando o fiz - moscas poderiam ir e vir pela abertura escancarada. Ela encarava a parede envergonhada enquanto Sue dava medicação ao pequeno bebê, parecia nem ponderar sobre a idéia de voltar sua face para mim.

-Eu estou indo. Perdoe-me por tudo, Sue. Pode deixar que eu levo o Tom.

-Pode me esperar ai fora. Rose é a ultima de hoje. Fiquei preocupada com Thomas, a febre estava bem alta mesmo, obrigada por vir. - ela sorriu, fiquei feliz em não ser repreendida.

Fui esperar na recepção impacientemente. É claro que Rosalie saiu primeiro e é claro que veio falar comigo.

-Não conte. - ela não olhava para lugar algum.

-Não vou contar. - falei sem cerimônias.

-Sério? Tem certeza? Não vai me subornar ou qualquer coisa? - o tom de incredulidade era real.

-Por que o faria?

-Obrigada. De verdade. - ela já se virava de costas.

-Posso perguntar só uma coisa? - ela acenou com a cabeça positivamente, mas como se já soubesse o que eu estava prestes a perguntar - O que você tem?

-Leucemia. - tinha uma tentativa de sorriso em seu rosto.

"Leucemia". Quantos anos eu tinha quando eu ouvi essa palavra pela primeira vez? Uns oito talvez - lembro-me que a minha avó morreu disso.

-Sinto muito.

-Ah! Eu também. - e num gesto bruto virou as costas para mim e foi embora.

Sue não se demorou muito mais, fomos para casa no carro dela. Não pronunciei mais uma palavra sequer naquele dia.

* * *

Bom dia/ Boa tarde/ Boa noite!

=D

Muito prazer em (re)vê-los! Bem, como podem ver aqui estou em com mais um projeto estranho!

Quero esclarecer uma pequena coisinha, provavelmente haverá uma versão de cada capítulo para cada uma das duas personagens principais da fic (Isabella e Rosalie). Quando aparecer um capítulo com um "b" depois do título é porque quem está narrando é Rosalie, mas isso ficará claro depois.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo.

Deixem Reviews.

By the way: está é minha segunda fic, me desejem sorte.

Beijoos,

Louise.


	2. A Subtle Kiss That No One Sees

Fic: When the World Falls Down.

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose e Edward? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"You see she hides, 'cause she is scared."  
_"Você vê que ela se esconde, porque ela está assustada."_

'**I Could Have Lied'**

**Song by: Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

2. Captítulo 2 - A Subtle Kiss That No One Sees.

NO DIA SEGUINTE PENSEI QUE TUDO NÃO HAVIA PASSADO DE UM SONHO.

Afinal, o que mais poderia ser?

Alguém com uma vida tão perfeita simplesmente não acaba assim. Eu revirei isso na minha cabeça - e estômago - boa parte da manhã. Tanto e tantas vezes que mal me toquei que já estávamos na segunda aula daquele dia. Mas não o suficiente para deixar de notar que Edward, ainda muito bonito e impecavelmente arrumado, sentara novamente ao meu lado.

-Bella! - era Jessica gritando.

A única pessoa com quem eu, definitivamente, não queria falar no momento era ela, mas adivinhe se minhas preces de que ela tivesse, magicamente, se esquecido de mim foram ouvidas.

-Nossa! Você estava tão aérea! Te chamei muitas vezes, sabia? - controlei para não dar nenhuma resposta mal educada.

-Aconteceu muita coisa lá em casa ontem. Problemas com a família. Nada demais. - sorri do modo mais forçado que pude.

-Que bom porque eu tenho tanto para te contar! Podemos passar o intervalos hoje juntas. - ela me olhava como se esperando aprovação da sua prposta.

-Eu... - me interrompi.

Tremi quando senti uma sombra sobre minha mesa, já sabendo quem seria.

-Se divertindo com sua nova amiga, senhorita Swan? - perguntou o já conhecido professor de história do ano passado; não respondi.

-Bem, você e esse aqui - cutucou Edward que dormia sobre a mesa, com a cabeça enterrada nos braços cruzados - vão fazer um trabalhinho extra. Que tal?

-Mas hoje é só o segundo dia e... - eu ia reclamar que Jessica também estava envolvida, mas ali estava minha chance de ficar longe dela e junto dele - ah, deixa.

O sangue convergiu para minhas bochechas e elas ficaram quentes, sabia que estava vermelha. Também, pensar na possibilidade de alguém como eu ficar a sós com alguém como Edward, quase me fazia rir.

-Quero um ensaio de 5 páginas sobre as Revoluções Industriais e todas as suas conseqüências. Fui claro?

-Sim, senhor - a voz aveludada de Edward se fez presente e ele sorriu para o professor.

O sinal não se demorou a bater depois de todo o caos causado por minha amiga falante. Eu coloquei minhas coisas em ordem antes de sair, notavelmente Jessica já tinha deixado a sala. Perguntei-me se talvez ela não me esperasse do lado de fora, não era presunção, mas sim uma idéia coerente. Estava prestes a sair também quando uma mão gélida pesou em meu ombro.

-Edward?! - eu havia levado um susto.

-E então, acho que estamos encrencados. - ele deu uma risada macia, eu o acompanhei com um riso meio forçado - Como faremos?

Balancei a cabeça confusa.

-Eu vou à sua casa? Ou você vai à minha? Temos que fazer o trabalho. - explicou ele como se falasse com uma criança, me senti envergonhada.

-Por mim tanto faz, só que eu só posso nas quartas-feiras. Cuido do meu irmão os outros dias. - com minha cabeça pedi que ele me acompanhasse em direção ao pátio.

-Amanhã é quarta, certo? Quer começar amanhã mesmo? Você pode ir lá em casa, não é longe daqui. - seu sorriso sempre presente era tentador.

-Tudo bem.

-Bella? - Era a voz de Alice.

-Já vou indo - Edward falou e foi-se em direção à fila da lanchonete.

Sorri para Alice e caminhei até ela.

-Quem era aquele? - ela me perguntou com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios.

-Edward Cullen. É da minha sala, vou ter que fazer um trabalho extra com ele como punição por algo que nem fiz. - revirei os olhos e respondi sem empolgação nenhuma.

-Eu bem que queria uma punição dessas!

-Você já tem o Jasper! Controle-se! - eu brinquei dando tapinhas em seu braço.

-E ele é tudo o que eu quero. - ela sorriu.

Jasper e Alice estavam juntos há pouco mais de um ano oficialmente, mas sempre tiveram uma ligação muito especial. Lembro-me de rir muito quando ele finalmente se declarou para ela. Estávamos deixando nossa antiga escola e ele continuaria lá. Foi só no último dia de aula que ele veio e praticamente empurrou seus sentimentos para Alice, esbravejando um "eu gosto _muito_ de você" com o rosto todo vermelho. Alice, toda meiga, o abraçou e sorriu como nunca. Como disse havia uma ligação entre eles: haviam se conhecido ainda no primeiro ano do fundamental e sempre brincaram juntos. Era quase que óbvio, quando se via os dois juntos, que terminaria assim um dia.

O resto do dia passou quieto na escola, porque Jessica não criou coragem para iniciar outra conversa comigo, na hora de ir embora acenei com a mão para Edward e vi um sorriso de resposta que fez meu coração palpitar. Quando voltou a bater, foi com muita velocidade, sentia o sangue latejando em minhas têmporas e em todo o resto do corpo.

Dormi e acordei ansiosa. O que eu faria quando estivesse com ele? O que eu diria? Como me comportaria?

Não era como se eu jamais tivesse tido relacionamentos - mesmo que nenhum deles tivesse sido sério -, mas isso não ajudava. Ele era perfeito: tinha boa aparência, bons modos e um sorriso iluminador, e o que eu tinha? Nada. Era comum, ordinária, sem nenhum atrativo e, além de tudo, freqüentemente falava coisas idiotas ou mais do que eu devia.

-Bells, vai sair hoje? - me perguntou Sue quando eu já estava abrindo a porta.

-Sim, vou dar uma passada no shopping com Alice, ela precisa comprar umas coisas.

-Tudo bem, mas, por favor, volte antes das cinco. - ela sorriu.

Não era como se eu _quisesse_ mentir, mas tenho certeza que se falasse que ia fazer um trabalho na casa de um garoto, que conheci antes de ontem, por conversar demais nas aulas, ela surtaria. Não somente ela como meu pai também e me obrigariam a levá-lo ao caos da minha casa. Eu não queria que ele descobrisse o tipo de casa em que eu morava, por isso eu _precisava_ mentir.

Charlie me levou para a escola rapidamente e não conversamos até estarmos bem próximos do colégio.

-Tenha cuidado na rua. - ele deu tapinhas no meu ombro.

-Pode deixar. - saí batendo a porta e sorrindo.

Estava atrasada e corri para que o professor ainda permitisse minha entrada na primeira aula. A primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar na sala, após receber permissão para tal, foi vasculhar com olhos ávidos carteira por carteira atrás da única pessoa que eu estava ansiosa para ver. Meu coração palpitou. E dessa vez não fora porque vi o sorriso dele, mas justamente porque não o vi de forma alguma. Ele não estava na sala.

Me senti, de repente e enquanto andava até minha mesa, a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo. Era lógico que eu não podia ter expectativas com uma pessoa como ele. Senti uma dor forte no estômago, eu odiava me decepcionar. Achei que já tinha passado essa fase dos garotos em que eles combinam algo com você e depois te deixam plantada.

Sentei-me e joguei o bloco de folhas por sobe a mesa sem vontade alguma de escrever, comecei a rabiscar e logo a folha estava toda pintada de grafite, com dizeres idiotas; frases que eu gostava. A lousa estava cheia de rabiscos sem sentido, desenhos coloridos representando flores e suas estruturas. Senti meu queixo pesar enquanto me perdia olhando o verde do quadro. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava em minha mente, mas estava tão absorta que as vozes não passavam de resmungos ao fundo. Ainda perdida dei um salto quando o sinal bateu.

O professor saiu da sala, foi então que eu sorri, mais do que deveria.

Edward entrava na sala e já retirava a bolsa para colocá-la na mesa ao lado da minha, me sorriu durante todo o percurso. Meu coração desesperado ficou feliz de novo, batia arrítmico e vivaz. Meu sorriso ia quase de orelha a orelha e minhas bochechas queimavam.

-Bom dia. - ele me falou enquanto, pela primeira vez, não olhava para mim por estar de costas.

-Olá! - eu soltei sem ele ouvir um riso baixinho de alívio, talvez.

-Vai lá em casa hoje? - eu acenei com a cabeça que sim - Quer pegar alguns livros na biblioteca durante o intervalo?

Dei de ombros, duvidava que fizesse diferença, ele aparentava ser extremamente inteligente. Entrou na escola e não sentia atraso nenhum mesmo não tendo estudado lá o primeiro ano.

-Eu só queria te avisar que só podemos ficar na sala ou no meu quarto, minha irmã está doente e espero não atrapalhá-la. - Ele falou tão baixo e tão encolhido que cheguei a ficar preocupada.

-Ah, tudo bem. - inclinei a cabeça procurando por seu rosto.

O dia caminhava tão lentamente. Eu mal podia esperar a hora que eu e ele estivéssemos a sós, mas ainda estávamos no intervalo. Dessa vez não encontrei Alice e segui com ele até a fila da cantina.

-Sua amiguinha tagarela ainda não falou com você hoje, falou? - ele parecia só estar sendo educado ao quebrar o gelo.

-É verdade.

-Também, pudera! Com a cara de poucos amigos que você estava quando cheguei! - ele riu alto e sincero.

-Ei! - quase me ofendi, se aquelas palavra não tivessem um tom doce ao deixar seus lábios eu teria ficado brava de verdade. Ao invés disso, só ri.

Conversamos sobre tudo, minha escola antiga e a dele. E principalmente o motivo dele só ter ido estudar na nossa escola este ano.

-Bem, quando eu falei que eu morava ao Norte da cidade, era mentira - isso você já percebeu. Quando falei que meu pai tinha sido transferido pra cá, também. Minha família inteira sempre morou aqui. Eu é que preferia viver numa cidade menor e fui morar com uma tia há uns três anos. Agora voltei por causa da minha irmã - Edward tinha um sorriso que não tocava seus olhos no rosto.

-Ah, que mentiroso! - fiz uma careta para completar a brincadeira.

-Bella! Até que enfim te achei, menina! - Alice, completamente sem fôlego, se aproximava.

Quando ela chegou perto o suficiente apresentei os dois como se nunca houvesse falado nada de Edward a ela; Alice colaborou muito bem minha farsa.

-Ah! É um prazer - falou Alice após minha breve introdução.

-Digo o mesmo - Edward se pronunciou, quase formal demais.

-Então Alice, lembra que eu mencionei que teria de fazer um trabalho com alguém de minha sala? - eu parei esperando que replicasse, ela respondeu com um "claro" sussurrado - Então, é o Edward.

Ela fingiu surpresa, dando continuidade à mentirinha, e sorriu. Ela estava pronta para articular algumas palavras – até a boca já havia aberto – mas o sinal bateu.

-Tchau, Bella. Boa sorte com as Revoluções. - com um sorriso triunfante brincando em seus lábios ela saiu saltitando.

-Sua amiga é engraçada. - Edward riu-se, quando Alice já estava longe o suficiente. Fiquei incrivelmente alegre.

Voltamos para a sala, observei triste Jessica. Aparentemente ela não quis conversar comigo depois de me meter em confusão. De certa forma fiquei feliz por isso manter sua boca fechada, mas não o suficiente para não fazer eu me sentir culpada o suficiente para eu querer me redimir. Edward estranhou quando meus passos foram mais largos que os seus, pude ver por sua expressão intrigada, mas ignorei porque estava certa de que estranharia ainda mais meus próximos movimentos. Não conseguia lembrar-me precisamente de quem sentava na carteira antes da de Jessica, mas dando de ombros sentei-me nela e virei para trás, ficando de frente para Jessica.

-Estava quieta hoje. - _incomumente quieta, _quis falar, mas reprimi o desejo engolindo seco.

-É, eu acho. - estava infantilmente me dando um gelo.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntei como se não soubesse.

-Não está brava comigo? - ela arregalou os olhos ao me olhar pela primeira vez.

-Até parece! Deixe de ser boba, Jessica.

Ela suspirou de alívio, como se tirasse um peso de 40, 50 quilos das costas, e depois sorriu. Levantei-me e dei os três passos necessários para chegar ao meu lugar. Edward me olhava atordoado, recuperou-se logo ao chacoalhar a cabeça.

-Quanto altruísmo.

-Você, viu? - ri com ele.

O professor careca de química preparava tudo para nos mostrar uns slides que prometiam ser _empolgantes_. Sem a menor intenção de prestar atenção, afundei minha cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Logo, a voz do professor não se discernia das outras, e todas juntas não passavam de um sussurro distante e ininteligível ao meu cérebro. Meus olhos já eram pesados demais e não conseguia nem mesmo pestanejar. Um estalar alto do interruptor me acordou no final da aula, escondida sequei o canto de minha boca. Olhei para os lados e percebi que não fora a única a dormir.

-Dormiu bem? – Edward me assustou. Eu só sorri em resposta.

Não dormi, nem me distraí muito nas restantes duas aulas, por isso elas se arrastaram. Ansiosa, voltei a rabiscar minhas folhas.

-Bella? – terminando de fazer uma réplica da lousa em meu caderno, não pude evitar olhar quando a voz perfeita de Edward me chamou. – Pronta?

Guardando tudo respondi "quase".

Fomos até a saída juntos, ele me pediu um minuto para fazer uma ligação quando estávamos à porta do colégio, que eu, é claro, não neguei.

-Minha irmã já está em casa, saiu mais cedo. Podemos ir.

-Sua irmã estuda aqui? – o interroguei procurando entender. Ele, confuso, acenou que sim, como se a pergunta fosse óbvia.

A casa dele era realmente próxima da escola.

Andamos tão pouco, contornamos umas duas esquinas só, e chegamos à um prédio enorme – que acabou com qualquer duvida que eu tivesse em relação a renda da família dele – adornado com algumas colunas gregas, todo estilo neoclássico.

Ele sorriu para o porteiro, que mal podia ser visto através do vidro escuro da guarita, e seguimos em frente após o portão ser aberto. A sala social do prédio era ricamente decorada e cheia de espelhos, o elevador não se demorou muito e fiquei extremamente curiosa para ver em que andar Edward morava quando adentramos nele. Não havíamos pronunciado muita coisa até então.

-Aqui vamos nós até o vigésimo terceiro. – falou ele apertando o último botão com números disponível.

-Uau! É a cobertura? – não quis parecer mal-educada.

-Sim.

-Ah, só estou surpresa. – tentei me explicar já que ele pareceu meio constrangido – Morei minha vida toda em casas.

Aquilo pareceu fazer todo o sentido para ele, embora para mim não. O coração disparou e minha linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando o elevador parou e a porta se abriu devagar demais para minha curiosidade.

Tinha absoluta certeza que minha expressão demonstrava o quanto eu estava deslumbrada. Já desembarcávamos dentro da sala de estar do luxuoso apartamento, de onde tínhamos uma vista panorâmica da cidade pelas vidraças, que iam do chão ao teto garantindo total claridade ao ambiente. A decoração da ampla sala era impecável: todos os itens decorativos prateados não deixavam dúvida quanto a serem de prata autêntica, assim como as imensas jarras transparentes não a deixavam quanto a serem do mais fino cristal. O sofá de um tom marrom bem escuro contrastava com o tom branco predominante das paredes e do chão, mas garantia uma combinação perfeita com a estante que ainda exalava seu perfume de mogno.

- Não note a bagunça – ele falou.

Eu estava prestes a replicar que esta não existia quando vi, bem nomeio da sala, sobre aquela mesinha de centro, espalhadas caixas e mais caixas de medicações. Ouvi, então, Edward murmurar algo sobre ela não ser mais tão organizada.

Ele indicou o caminho até seu quarto e eu o segui, ainda estupefata, pelo corredor cheio de portas entreabertas, onde ficavam escritórios e salas privativas, banheiros e closets. Ele colocou a mochila sobre a cama que tinha um lindo edredom azul como cobertura. Além de uma cama, o quarto – que era uma suíte – ainda contava com uma escrivaninha com computador, uma televisão e um pequeno armário. Seria um quarto normal se não fosse pelos dois ou três metros a mais que cada parede tinha do que eu julgava normal (ou necessário).

-Pode colocar sua mala aqui também! – apontou-me a cama, após acordar-me de meus devaneios – O que quer almoçar?

-O que tiver – respondi depois de já ter colocado a bolsa na cama.

-Acho que pronto temos macarrão – ele falou mais para si mesmo.

-Tanto faz – tentei ajudá-lo – O que facilitar.

-Esme? – ele chamou enquanto andava para fora do quarto. Eu o segui.

Chegamos à cozinha, linda como o resto da casa, onde uma moça muito bonita, de feições delicadas e cabelos quase claros, lia um livro de receitas.

-Oi, mãe – ela pulou de susto – Esta é a Bella.

-Oi, querida! Muito prazer, er... Isabella? Sou Esme, a mãe de Edward. Ele me... – como meus olhos vacilavam entre ela e ele, pude ver quando Edward a fuzilou com o olhar.

-Muito prazer, Sra. Cullen, pode me chamar de Bella mesmo – sorri como se nada tivesse visto.

-Exijo que me chame de Esme! – ela tinha o mesmo curioso tom formal que o filho e, certamente, a mesma beleza.

A beleza deles me era tão familiar de algum modo. Os dois eram inacreditavelmente lindos, mas não era a primeira vez que via tal beleza invejável. Creio que tinha essa sensação ao lado de Sue.

Depois das suspeitas sobre macarrão de Edward serem confirmadas, sentamo-nos à mesa. A sala de almoço ficava à parte tanto da cozinha, quanto da sala de jantar.

-Ela não vem? – perguntou Edward extremamente frio.

-Já almoçou – o sorriso da face de sua mãe permaneceu inalterado.

Terminamos logo porque eu e Edward negamos veemente toda e qualquer sobremesa oferecida por Esme. Deixamos a mesa e fomos de volta ao seu quarto.

Ele ligou o computador.

-Acho que a primeira coisa a se fazer é mostrarmos como era o mundo pré-industrial e fazermos uma comparação com ele depois da revolução.

-Também acho. – concordei, sentindo-me inútil, enquanto sentava no chão, uma vez que ele tinha ocupado a única cadeira do quarto.

-Ei! Por favor! – ele pareceu bravo de verdade – sente-se na cama pelo menos! – constrangida, encarreguei-me de cumprir suas ordens.

-Perdão. – falei realmente arrependida.

-Como você é estranha. Não precisa se desculpar.

Ele reclamou, mas no fim optamos por escrever no chão. Incrivelmente, divertíamo-nos muito, fazendo piadas sobre nomes engraçados que encontrávamos durante a pesquisa, ou caçoando da idiotice de alguns, entre outras coisas triviais. O tempo, assim, passou extremamente rápido.

-Faltou um acento – lhe avisei.

Após analisarmos as duas caligrafias não restou dúvida quanto a quem ia escrever. Era o meu garrancho contra sua escrita refinada – que definitivamente combinava com ele.

-Onde? – ele pareceu confuso.

-Aqui, ó! – me aproximei dele, minha cabeça roçou em seu ombro quando me reclinei, olhei para cima e sorri triunfante – viu como não sou de todo inútil?

-Nunca duvidei disso. – ele me encarou nos olhos, a proximidade daquele olhar dominante, hipnotizando-me.

Cada vez mais perto não descolávamos nossos olhos. As íris quase verdes dele eram, além de bonitas, penetrantes. A distância entre nós insistiu em diminuir, como se fossemos dois ímãs, até não existir mais. Os lábios dele colaram-se aos meus, moldando-se com calma e cautela. Devagar ambos começaram a mover-se em conjunto. Ouvi quando ele soltou o lápis para, com aquela mão, segurar minha nuca. Eu estava muito inclinada para poder mexer minha mão direita, mas a esquerda foi colocada, ainda entorpecida – assim como todo o meu corpo -, na cintura de Edward.

Percebi por nossas respirações altas e descompassadas quando os movimentos de nossas bocas tornaram-se um pouco mais urgentes e as mãos um pouco mais possessivas. Resolvi acordar para a realidade neste momento. Com a mão que não servia de apoio empurrei-o para trás ao mesmo tempo em que puxei meu rosto, com certo custo.

Ao me afastar dele corei violentamente e numa tentativa de não deixá-lo perceber, levantei-me e cambaleante fui até a porta de seu banheiro.

-Posso usar? – interroguei ofegante.

-Claro – ele não desviou os olhos mesmo vendo quão constrangida eu estava.

Eu só lavei meu rosto, mas não tinha adquirido coragem suficiente para voltar e encarar Edward. Respirei fundo e sentindo o sangue esquentar de novo minhas bochechas saí olhando para baixo, enfim.

-Essa é sua amiga? – a voz era adocicada, mas cheia de espinhos e estranhamente familiar. Por causa dessa familiaridade fui forçada a levantar o queixo – Você precisa escolher melhor suas companhias, Ed.

Edward começou a protestar em minha defesa. Eu olhava de boca aberta a figura loira a minha frente. Rosalie. O garoto bonito e enorme agarrado a sua cintura. Emmet. Então, de repente, tudo fez sentido.

A doença tão grave da qual a irmã, que estudava em nosso colégio, parecia sofrer.

A beleza estonteante e hereditária nunca fora parecida com a de Sue, mas sim com a de Rose.

-E-eu tenho que ir. – gaguejei e trepidei nas palavras enquanto levantava e pegava minhas coisas.

Me afastando com o rosto quente e molhado ainda pude ouvi Edward dizer: -Está feliz com o que fez?

Ignorando os chamados de Esme, entrei no elevador que, extraordinariamente, estava naquele andar. Não sabia como olharia para Edward no dia seguinte, mas estava muito ocupada pensando em outras coisas, como onde ficava o penhasco mais próximo.

* * *

Geente! =)

Ah, pra começaar: **OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS**!

Em especial queria mandar um recadinho para **_Annie Clairie_**:

Beem, Isabella e Rosalie não serão um casal, principalmente por eu ODIAR a Bella e AMAR a Rose. =)

HAHAHAHA.

Apesar disso, inicialmente eu até tinha pensado em fazê-las como um casal, mas como eu aceitei que Bells _tinha_ que ficar com o Edward e não com o Jacob - como era de minha vontade - após ler Eclipse, fiquei com raiva de vez dela e do Edward. Então que fiquem os dois lá pra sempre. Foda-se. xD

Isso, é claro, sem falar que eu duvido que teria talento para escrever com um casal que não existe no livro.

Obrigada por ler. De verdade! E prometo que a amizade delas compensará o fato de não serem um casal.

Perdão por decepicioná-la.

Obrigada novamente!

Beijoos.

Louise.

**PS.: Olhem no meu perfil um link para uma ilustração que fiz a muito tempo, quando tive a idéia para a história.**


	3. In a Perfect World This Could Never Happ

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose e Edward? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"Don't let your eyes tell the brain you should feel ashamed."

"_Não deixe seus olhos dizerem ao cérebro que você deveria sentir-se envergonhada."_

'**Sin sin sin'**

**Song by: Robbie Williams.**

3. Capítulo 1b – In a Perfect World This Could Never Happen.

NÃO HAVERIA NADA DE TÃO ERRADO NAQUILO, CERTO?

Ele deitara-se sobre mim e segurava para o ar uma de minhas coxas, enquanto usava a outra mão para subir minha saia. Eu gemi quando ele me apertou para beijar meus seios despidos. Parecendo gostar daquilo ele sorriu sadicamente.

-Ter você, finalmente, é tão bom. – ele cochichou depois de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha direita.

Senti uma dor aguda e curta antes dos movimentos frenético dele se iniciarem. Meu rosto corado e recoberto por uma camada fina de suor deveria estar passando o que eu sentia por dentro, porque ele evitava olhar meu rosto – toda vez que o fazia por acidente perdia momentaneamente a motivação. Todo o asco que eu sentia naquele momento da minha pessoa, toda aquela vontade de gritar e jogar aquele corpo pesado, sensual e imundo para longe; tudo estava estampado em cada linha de expressão.

Mas o ritmo já era intenso e consciência e racionalidade não eram predominantes. Mais um pouco e...

-Emmett! – o nome escapou da minha boca quando a onda inexplicável de calor e deleite tomou conta de cada músculo (não só deles, é claro) do meu corpo frágil. Eu me contraí inteira para depois relaxar.

-Meu nome ainda é Derek. – ofeganteo suficiente para que eu mal o compreendesse, o peso falou.

-Eu... não... eu... desculpa. – com as mãos tapava minha boca e fazia o som sair abafado.

-Não precisa se explicar – ele estava recolhendo suas roupas espalhadas – Você precisava de um brinquedinho, não é? Se os dois aproveitaram não há problema. Eu aproveitei, pelo menos.

O nojo tomou conta de mim mais uma vez: aceitar assim o fato de ter sido usado era nojento, diria até digno de pena.

-Vou indo. Até mais, querida.

Droga! Queria xingar o mundo.

Onde eu estive com a cabeça para sair com alguém como Derek Scott? Só porque eu não ia durar muito não tinha o direito de sair magoando os outros, porque, sim, era isso que eu estava fazendo. Não era?

"Emmett" o nome ecoava na minha cabeça e sem saber o porquê as lágrimas quentes e abundantes já rolavam pelo meu rosto, contornando as maçãs e me fazendo cócegas; eu não tive vontade de rir.

Nas últimas duas semanas, quando a descobri, a leucemia se tornou a constante desculpa esfarrapada para tudo: o baixo desempenho escolar, as maluquices que eu andava aprontando – está subtendido nisso o fato de eu ter feito sexo com três homens diferentes, que não são meu namorado, só na ultima semana.

Eu não tinha certeza de nada naquele momento e havia milhares de novas perguntas que desabrochavam a cada segundo na minha cabeça, provando minha confusão. Mesmo assim, eu não tinha justificativas reais para o que vinha fazendo. Peguei o telefone celular da cabeceira já ligando-o e, enquanto não controlava o escandaloso choro que ainda não havia cessado, apertei um dos números da discagem rápida.

_-Rose? Rose, tá tudo bem? _- a voz rouca do outro lado da linha me perguntou. Cada palavra que eu escutei com aquela intonação preocupada foiuma ferida a mais no meu coração.

-Emmett, eu preciso de você. Agora. - quanto egoísmo mais poderia estar por vir agora?

_-Onde você está, Rose? Sua mãe está louca atrás de você, estou andando de carro com o Edward há horas! Estava tão preocupado! Tá tudo bem? _

-Deixe o Ed em casa, depois me ligue.

-_Está tudo bem?_ - ele repetiu a pergunta.

-Não sei. - eu terminei a ligação.

Tudo a minha volta já tinha sido umidecido pelas lágrimas: o lençol, o travesseiro, meu sutiã e até meu cabelo. Eu gritava como se fosse ajudar a me livrar da sujeira que eu sentia estar impregnada em mim. Olhava minhas mãos e o resto do meu corpo com certa ânsia de vômito, estava tudo sujo. Corri para o banheiro, mas tremendo não consegui abrir o sutiã para entrar no chuveiro; apenas arrebentei uma alça. Eu não vestia nada além do meu sutiã, então não me importei e entrei debaixo d'água.

A água vinha com pressão direto para minha cabeça, às vezes sentia como se fosse arrancar pele. Passei a maior parte do tempo lavando as mãos, fui interrompida apenas pelo toque personalizado do telefone. Me cobrindo com a toalha que um dia já fora realmente azul fui atender correndo, de relance me vi no espelho do banheiro e senti vergonha.

-_Onde você está?_ - Emmett gritava desesperado - _Já deixei seu irmão, confesso que nada feliz, na sua casa agora, onde você está!?_

-No Motel Íris.

Eu não precisava explicar o caminho, ele conhecia. Provavelmente nunca esquecer afinal, não foi lá nossa primeira vez?

Eu estava de castigo, fugi pela janela - o coração 'a mil - e corri para o carro que ele roubara do pai. Ríamos baixinho, totalmente constrangidos, ele me perguntou: "Onde quer ir?" com aquele lindo sorriso tímido e o jeito desleixado com as palavras, nem me olhava nos olhos. Ficamos vagando pelas ruas muito tempo, aí o motel passou. Nossos olhares se cruzaram imediatamente eu eu pude ouvir a saliva que ele com dificuldade engolia balançando seu pomo-de-adão. Sussurrei bem baixinho: "Eu te amo e confio em você", ele sorriu abertamente, o sorriso mais lindo e tentador do mundo, e respondeu que me amava também. Eu não queria me lembrar do resto daquela noite, não agora, só faria eu me sentir pior. Me satisfazia em apenas lembrar da taquicardia, das respirações descompassadas e das bochechas coradas. Estávamos tão envergonhados, mas tudo foi tão lindo. As imagens, contrariando minha vontade, começaram a surgir.

-Rose! - a porta foi arrombada com um estrondo e eu me encolhi por reflexo.

-Emm... - ele já me abraçava tão forte.

-Eu tô aqui. Eu, seus pais, seu irmão; ninguém vai fugir, por isso pare de fugir da gente.

-Eu não mereço... eu estou tão imunda, Emm.

Finalmente soltando o abraço ele chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa, me pegou correndo, porque percebeu a falta de equilíbrio, e me aninhou. Eu era repugnante por fazer algo que o machucasse.

Sem perceber eu estava de volta ao chuveiro, não liguei, deixei que a água retirasse as impurezas mais uma vez.

-Como sabia o quarto? - minha voz era quase inaudível.

-Claro que tinha que ser o 15! - o tom irônico e a revirada de olhos combionou um pouco com o sorriso que não alcançou os olhos.

-Como eu pude fazer isso com o seu sorriso? - ele não pareceu entender - Você parecia tão forte, tão inquebrável... todos vocês pareciam e de repente! Eu achei que a única frágil - não era assim que me tratavam? Como cristal? - Achei que por ser a única que perderia, a única fraca, ninguém se machucaria além de mim.

-Ninguém se importa! Você não magoou ninguém.

-Claro que magoei. Não quero que seja compreensível só porque estou doente. Não preciso que me perdoem ou aceitem os meus erros. Não espero compaixão. Fique bravo, grite comigo... me odeie! - não, eu não falava coisa com coisa.

-Por que quer me odiar? - ele me vestia agora.

-Eu dei todos os motivos! - quase esperneava como uma criança mimada que não consegue o que quer.

-Vai ser mais fácil?

Ele me ignorou, mas não foi isso que me incomodou. Eu só não esperava que ele fosse falar exatamente o que estava em minha mente. O lampejo da surpresa me fez olhar para ele. Emmett ainda sorria, ele parecia não se cansar de fazer isso.

-Acertei, né? - ele esfregou meus olhos para secar as lágrimas - Eu te amo, tá? E não vou deixar de amar só porque você quer o caminho mais fácil - não que haja um. - ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e eu me esquivei automaticamente - Tá com medo? Eu também.

-_Você_, com medo? - eu ri.

Ele me estendeu sua mão, olhei para o seu rosto, mas seus olhos me ordenavam a voltar minha atenção para a extremidade do braço. Trêmula. Sim, tanto quanto no dia em que descobri sobre minha doença. Ela tremia tanto, o impulso me levou a segurá-la entre minhas palmas bem menores. Emmett era realmente grande e era difícil de conceber uma imagem dele assustado. Essas imagens nem cruzavam minha mente antes desse momento.

-Medo? É verdade, não estou com medo. Estou apavorado, aterrorizado!

Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, sua temperatura fria talvez tivesse sido a responsável pelo pequeno choque que percorreu o corpo dele.

-Vamos embora. - ele praticamente me carregava para fora - Sua mãe já deve ter morrido.

Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente olhei o quarto no período em que estive lá: nada tinha mudado, afinal - acredito que o tapede era novo, mas só.

Emmett falava com o gerente enquanto eu olhava para o teto, acordei com um susto quando ele pegou na minha mão.

Já estávamos no carro a cerca de cinco minutos, então não demoraria muito mais para chegarmos à minha casa. Eu gastava meu tempo pensando em coisas triviais. Emmett repetira um ano por causa de um intercâmbio, tinha dezoito e ele que dirigia para todos os nossos amigos; claro que há três anos ele só sabia dirigir, mas não tinha carro - só pegava o do pai para me impressionar. Eu também repeti um ano (por ser burra), mas não fazia idéia de como guiar um carro.

-Não vai me perguntar nada? - a frase soou frustrada.

-Para que, Rose-Masoquista? Rose? ROSE!? - eu senti uma leve vertigem, mas não tive forças para segurar o meu corpo tempo suficiente para ela passar. Bati meu nariz no console do carro onde estava escrito "AIRBAG" em letras garrafais.

-DROGA! - meu nariz não pararia de sangrar tão cedo, aparentemente.

* * *

-Como essa menina sangrou tanto pelo nariz? - eu certamente não conhecia aquela voz.

-Não a conhece? Filha do doutor Cullen? É a que descobriu que tem leucemia, parece que o sangue dela já não coagula bem.

Eu podia não reconhecer nenhuma das vozes ao meu redor, mas o assunto do qual elas falavam se tornara tão familiar para mim nas últimas semanas quanto o apitar incessantemente irritante daquela máquina que me prendia ali - pelo menos ela me fornecia o alívio de saber que ainda estava viva.

Estava mais perdida do que viva naquele momento. A luz da janela era de um dia ensolarado, então eu já estava dormindo havia algumas horas. Achei o calendário colado na porta de um guarda-roupas, indicava dia trinta de janeiro. Agora sim! Eu realmente tinha dormido só um dia. Era tão bom saber que não tinha perdido dias precisos deitada num leito de hospital inerte.

-Rose! Acordada enfim! - meu irmão adentrava o quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Oi, Ed. - meu sorriso foi involuntário; Edward fazia isso com a gente, esse negócio de sermos praticamente obrigados a absorver suas emoções quais fossem elas. Boas ou ruins.

-Rosalie! - em uníssono haviam falado mamãe e Emmett.

Todos me abraçaram forte e delicadamente um por vez, isso inclui meu pai tão reservado, enquanto Esme tagarelava sem parar sobre o quanto eu a preocupara. Estava claro que Emmett não contara nada sobre minha vergonhosa estadia em certo motel, deve ter inventado qualquer desculpa no lugar.

-O que vai querer almoçar, Rose? - minha mãe perguntou, por fim, mas eu dei de ombros - Vou pedir enquanto os garotos vão com seu pai ao restaurante, sim?

-Acabei de tomar café, então eu espero a senhora almoçar, dona Esme.

Olhei para Emmett surpresa e depois para minha mãe esperançosa. Ela esboçou um sorriso carinhoso no lábios e eu pude realaxar. Aparentemente, por mais que Emmett tivesse sido prestivo durante esse tempo que vim fazendo besteira, minha mãe evitava ao máximo que houvesse muito contato entre nós; acho que por isso fiquei tão feliz em saber que teria um tempo à sós com ele. Eles se foram depois disso, mas eu e Emmett só ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo.

-Que sexta agitada, hein? - ele quebrou o gelo que pairava no ar.

-Nem me fale! O melhor são as aulas que começam segunda. - revirei os olhos.

Ele beijou minha mão por mais tempo do que necessário, enquanto eu pensava sobre o porquê de os médicos terem me deixarem continuar a frequentar a escola e não me internarem de vez. Só que meus pensamentos passaram rápido para algo talvez menos trivial: se Emmett me amava mesmo como estaria sendo isso para ele?

Minha mãe chorava escondida, dia e noite, pelos cantos da casa desde que descobrimos o que eu tinha, não me dava mais seus grande e brancos sorrisos abertos, nem ria alto com piadas e programas de televisão. Meu irmão passava os dias acuado em seu quarto como se qualquer outra coisa que fizesse fosse me incomodar. Meu pai trabalhava cada dia mais e mais para tentar aliviar a frustração de ser um médico tão renomado como era e não poder fazer nada por sua filha doente que ia morrer. O resto de minha família, com o qual não nos comunicávamos muito de qualquer forma, continuou sem se quer dar um telefonema. Mas e Emmet, como era pra ele? Eu não podia estar certa de que ele relamente estava apavorado, como dizia, ou que fazia alguma ou qualquer diferença em sua vida eu estar viva ou morta. Ele sempre fora tão apático para tudo, nunca demonstrava o que queria de verdade. Se ele sempre falava o que agradava, como eu poderia ter certeza?

-E se fosse irrelevante? - Eu tinha pronunciado as palavras em voz alta. Droga.

-O quê? - seu olhos estavam arregalados e me interrogavam.

-Nada.

-Vindo de você não pode ser nada, Rose. - ele riu - Ainda mais se você desvia o olhar quando a gente tenta falar sobre o assunto.

Eu corei por não ter sido nada discreta.

-Vai, Rose, fala!

-É só que... Bem, é só que eu estava me perguntando se eu realmente, quer dizer, se para você realmente faria alguma diferença a minha morte.

Ele me puxou muito rapidamente pela nuca, no caminho os lábios frios dele encontraram os meus, enquanto suas mãos me comprimiam cada vez mais, como se ele quisesse impedir que eu fugisse e ao mesmo tempo estivesse tentando me consolar ou proteger. Nos desvincilhamos do beijo, mas continuamos a nos encarar presos num abraço. Suas sombrancelhas mostravam o quanto estava consternado e bravo, elas quase se uniam entre os olhos, ele esboçava um sorriso meio deformado que eu nunca saberia dizer se era de deboche ou de nervosismo. Se Edward claramente transmitia o que sentia pros outros, Emmett era o seu oposto e com certeza só passava confusão.

-Rosalie Hale Cullen, pelo amor de Deus, não brinque com uma coisa dessas! Escute aqui: eu sei que sou um idiota, mas não venha ousar me dizer que eu não te amo ou que você não faria diferença na minha vida. Rosalie, você é tudo o que eu quero! Se eu não mostrei que fiquei bravo com você não é por pena, não é porque não me importo... é porque morro de medo de perder você! Acha que eu não queria matar de ciúmes? Acha que eu não fiquei inseguro achando que você não me queria mais? Eu tenho quase certeza que me mataria se qualquer um desses a tirasse de mim.  
"Não sou bom com as palavras, muito menos com os gestos que de tão simples jamais chegariam perto de demonstrar como eu me sinto perto de você, mas não diga, e eu estou te pedindo por favor, não diga que não ligo. Eu só vejo você no meu presente e futuro. Tudo o que eu penso em querer está relacionado a você. Rose, você é meu tudo. Realmente sou horrível em demonstrar o que sinto, mas justamente por isso é crueldade duvidar quando eu te digo alguma coisa. Eu te amo tanto e eu quero tanto estar com você que não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se você morresse. É difícil demais, dói demais.

Ah, meu Deus, ele estava chorando. O pequeno nariz estava vermelho na ponta, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam até seu queixo forte. Vendo aquilo eu não me agüentei e os meus olhos transbordaram também. Eu queria dizer que ele estava errado, que aqueles gestos simples mais do que me bastavam e que o problema era comigo, eu que era a idiota. Só que eu estava ocupada juntando nossas testas e sorrindo e só pude dizer:

-Obrigada. Eu sei de tudo isso. O problema é toda essa incerteza que passou a me cercar, acho que ela é contagiante. Eu te amo também.

-Rosalie Cullen? - a mulher era bonita e segurava uma prancheta - Sua mãe está?

O que mais me irritou naquele momento não foi ela me pegar desprevinida e provavelmente toda rosada e inchada do choro, não foi também o fato de Emmett já ter se recomposto - apesar de todo constrangido e atrapalhado ele não estava mais vermelho -, mas sim o susto que aquela criatura me pregou para perguntar algo tão óbvio. O quarto era minúsculo daria para se reparar muito bem, sem questionar os outros, que minha mãe não estava ali. Mas na verdade tudo o que eu queria era que ela tivesse batido na porta.

-Não, está no refeitório. - respondi de má vontade.

-Será que pode entregar este papel a ela? é a médica que o Doutor Levine recomendou para você. - Ah, agora eu estava mais irritada ainda. Com a mulher, por aparentemente não me achar responsável o suficiente para receber um papel com um telefone que era pra _mim_, e com minha mãe, por não ter me contado que estava procurando um novo médico para _mim_.

-Obrigada. - arranquei com grosseria o papel da mão dela.

Eu suspirei. Desisti de ficar irritada depois que a moça saiu do quarto e me deprimi.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Rose - Emmet me deu tapinhas.

-Sabia que se eu não achar um doador esses seus tapinhas vão, daqui a pouco, me causar roxos enormes, você só vai poder ficar perto de mim vestido como um médico e, ainda por cima,...

-Nada disso importa realmente, não é, Rose? - ele colocara o indicador sobre meus lábios silenciando-me - Eu _amo_ você, lembra?

-Eu já disse que também te amo. Muito.

Emmett se aproximou de vagar e com cautela colou nossos lábios mais uma vez. Parecíamos crianças, só brincando de dar estalinhos. Ele acariciava a minha orelha direita, a mesma em que Derek sussurara...

-Não! - Eu o havia empurrado forte - Ah, me perdoe... Eu estou me sentindo tão culpada.

-Todos já te perdoaram, Rose. Tá na hora de você fazer o mesmo, nâo acha? Você se culpa por tudo, até por estar doente! - ele me beijou na testa e eu fiz bico.

Dessa vez bateram na porta. Era meu médico. Queria que minha mãe estivesse ali, eu tinha Emmett, mas não havia nada como apertar a mão de Esme; era tão pequena.

-Bom dia, Rosalie! - ele distribuia sorrisos para quem quisesse.

-Olá, Doutor Levine.

-Eu vim para dizer que você está _muito_ bem. Só que, se você não estiver absolutamente _cem_ porcento amanhã,... - por que eu me sentia uma criancinha quando ele falava? - ...não vou poder te liberar, está bem? Eu só precisava deixar avisado, porque seria _horrível_ você só saber _amanhã_ que não poderá ir ao _primeiro_ dia de aula! Não que você não vá, é só uma _hipótese_. - Por que esse idiota dava ênfase a tantas palavras?

-Ah, tudo bem, Doutor Levine, acho que eu já esperava por isso.

-Tudo bem, Rosalie, só não vá ficar _tristinha_, está bem? - eu realmente queria poder levantar, dar um soco nele e responder que sim, estava tudo _ótimo._

* * *

Mas tudo deu certo, enfim. Fui liberada no domingo e saí para passear no shopping com Emmett e Edward no mesmo dia. Eu era muito grata ao fato de meu irmão e meu namorado terem se tornado grandes amigos, mesmo que temesse um pouco o que eles falavam pelas minhas costas. Chegamos em casa cedo e encontramos mamãe no sofá, com a televisão desligada encarando a porta por onde entramos - com certeza não era bom coisa que vinha.

-Rose? - ela falava séria.

-Fala, mãe. - eu revirei os olhos enquanto me aproximava.

-Não vai haver discussão em relação ao que eu vou falar. Amanhã, depois do intervalo das aulas, você vai à consulta que eu marquei com a doutora Sue. Fui clara?

-Quê? Não, mãe! Até parece! Vou perder metade do meu primeiro dia? Por que não me deixaram internada logo de uma vez? - eu gritei e corri para o meu quarto.

Enquanto batia a porta com toda a força ainda a ouvi gritando meu nome.

* * *

Sem conversarmos novamente sobre o assunto eu fui para a escola no dia seguinte. Fui com Emmet. Edward disse que por ter se mudado de volta para cá fazia pouco tempo (não, ele não morava com a gente, acho que ele veio só porque soube que eu estava doente) queria ir sozinho. Vai entender!

Quase não conseguir dar o primeiro passo para dentro da sala de aula, meu coração palpitava tanto que tinha medo de ter uma parada. Estava tão feliz! Reencontrei meus amigos que perguntavam loucamente por que eu sumira nas últimas semanas de férias, eles diziam que queriam ter saído comigo, que sentiram minha falta. Só uma pessoa não perguntou, só uma pessoa não quis nem saber. Vera era aquele tipo de garota bem comum, mas ao mesmo tempo era a pessoa com quem mais me agradou conversar. Ela tinha a vida dela que, agora, me parecia perfeita. Antes eu achava que por mais que Vera estivesse feliz o tempo todo era só fingimento, como poderia ela ser feliz com tão pouco? Ela tinha um namorado feio, família pobre, mas ainda assim estava sempre sorrindo; para mim só poderia ser falsidade. Só que agora eu via.

Via o quanto meu mundo era instável.

Via o quanto eu mentia para mim mesma.

Via que minha noção de felicidade era completamente deturpada.

Eu e Vera erámos contrastantes juntas, mas insistíamos em passar todo o tempo que podíamos juntas antigamente. Acho que fui eu que a afastei de mim, senti necessidade de mostrar o quanto eu era melhor do que ela. Mas por mais que eu quisesse lembrar sobre o mal que eu fiz e o porquê de tê-lo feito, fui interrompida.

Eu nem tinha reparado no tempo passando! Não tinha reparado como cada professor novo que entrava na sala fazia eu ter mais vontade de ficar lá. Mesmo sabendo que Edward e Emmett - que não estava na minha sala - sairiam da aula no intervalo para me acompanhar ao médico, mesmo sabendo o quão brava minha mãe ficaria. Eu quis ficar e fiquei, talvez até inconscientemente, mas fiquei. É claro que a felicidade proporcionada por isso não durou muito, foi logo depois do intervalo, quando estava pensando sobre Vera que minha mãe ligou na diretoria e fez me chamarem. Disse que remarcara a consulta para logo depois da aula e que eu tinha que ir.

Até aquele momento tudo tinha passado rápido demais, mas a ligação atrapalhou meu dia. Ignorei a todos e saí, quando o último sinal bateu, literalmente correndo. Ah, mas tudo estava perfeito demais para não ter acontecido algo, não é? Eu tinha que ter esbarrado com ela. Tinha que ter encontrado aquela nojentinha para acabar com meu dia. Isabella Swan estava no meu caminho de novo.

* * *

Oláa!

À todos vocês que esperaram pacientemente pelo capítulo novo: OBRIGADA. À essas mesmas pessoas, minhas sinceras desculpas.

Espero que gostem do capítulo e que tenham entendido o esquema. xD

Aleatóriamente apareceram alguns capítulos contados por Rosalie. Entendem? Vai estar escrito este "b".

Um beijo a todos e obrigada pelas reviews. (deixem mais)

Louise.


	4. This Life is Never Fair

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose e Edward? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"He talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young."

_"Ele fala como um cavalheiro, igual você imaginava quando era jovem."_

**'When You Were Young'**

**song by: The Killers.**

4. Capítulo 3 - This Life Is Never Fair.

NUNCA QUE EU PODERIA ENCARÁ-LO DEPOIS DO QUE ACONTECEU.

Eu não tinha dormido nada na noite passada. Nem na anterior. Estava com olheiras enormes e por mais que eu passasse maquiagem os círculos pretos simplesmente não desapareciam.

Passar duas noites consecutivas dormindo mal me parecia, agora, péssima idéia. Na outra noite eu não dormira por estar ansiosa para ir à casa de Edward, nesta eu estava ansiosa para saber como o evitaria a todo custo. Sinceramente, avaliando a situação com mais calma, era óbvio que tudo iria dar errado, mas a culpa não era minha. Como poderia ser? Eu não sabia que ele era irmão de Rosalie.

Meu pai teve de me arrastar para fora do quarto, porque por mais que ele tivesse gritado que estávamos atrasados, eu o ignorara. Sue me deu uma maçã para eu comer no caminho, já que não tinha tomado café da manhã, e saímos. Conforme nos aproximamos do colégio eu passei a ter uma ridícula vontade de chorar e me esconder no banheiro assim que chegasse lá. Essa vontade sumiu quando a primeira pessoa que vi após atravessar a catraca foi Alice. Chorando.

-Alice? Alice? - eu a acariciava e falava manso, ela estava encolhida num canto da escada de emergência que eu usava para chegar à minha sala.

-Bella? - com certeza, o sentimento que cruzou seus olhos era pavor.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela soluçava demais e me abraçava, parecia que nunca conseguiria responder.

-Não foi nada. Você sabe, os probleminhas de sempre com o Jasper. - mas não parecia, sua resposta fora totalmente artificial, sem mencionar que ela estava chorando demais para serem apenas "probleminhas" como havia dito. Mas resolvi deixar quieto, quando ela quisesse contar para alguém, eu estaria lá.

-Tudo bem, então. - sorri enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com a manga da minha blusa azul - Promete não se desfazer em lágrimas por causa disso?

Dei mais um abraço nela e vi um pequenino sorriso despontar no canto esquerdo da boca dela. Eu repeti a pergunta, porque ela insistia nos soluços. Ela finalmente fez que sim com a cabeça e eu a acariciei como a um cachorro. Segurando sua mão, de dedos entrelaçados, fui até sua sala e a deixei lá. Quando estava saindo dei duas ou três espiadas para ter certeza de que ela não voltaria a chorar depois que eu me fosse; só então segui minha sina.

Sei que sina é uma palavra forte, mas naquele momento eu me sentia tão pesada que não podia nem pensar em outra palavra. Para mim a palavra sina sempre pareceu mais um fardo que tínhamos de carregar do que o simples destino. Eu me arrastava bem hesitante, não queria enfrentar nenhuma situação predestinada a acontecer por causa do que houve ontem, entretanto eu sabia que era inútil resistir.

Adentrei a sala com o queixo grudado no peito, não olhei para cima e sentei uma cadeira além da que eu costumava sentar. Sentei no lugar da Jessica, na verdade. Não quis saber quem estava lá na sala ou não, coloquei o capus que minha blusa marinho da GAP trazia anexado e repousei minha cabeça nos braços cruzados. Eu ouvi os passos suaves e leves de Edward quando ele passou no corredor de carteiras ao lado e mesmo sem o estar vendo senti seu olhar queimando-me as costas. Ele provavelmente queria falar comigo, pena não ser algo recíproco.

Eu, absolutamente, não queria falar com ele.

-Bella? Não errou de lugar? - era Jessica que chegara.

-NÃO. - fui curta e grossa sem intenção, nem sequer levantei a cabeça. Esperava só que ela percebesse que queria ficar ali.

E funcionou, afinal ela não falou mais nada - talvez pensasse que eu ainda estava brava por causa do ensaio que fui forçada a fazer graças a sua boca enorme e que acarretou em tudo que estava acontecendo agora. O que era bobagem, porque eu nunca fiquei realmente brava com aquilo. Mentira: nos primeiros dez segundos eu queria poder pular no pescoço dela. Só que não só ela se calou, como todo o resto da sala. Ninguém falou mais nada, ou pelo menos eu não ouvi mais nada, até o sinal do intervalo.

Por causa do susto esqueci da cautela e ergui minha cabeça abruptamente, sorte minha não ter mais ninguém na sala. O sono foi ruim e lembro-me de ouvir a voz dos professores apenas como um ruído burburiante e longínquo. Peguei a maçã que Sue me dera e saí da sala. Edward não estava lá esperando para falar comigo - eu sempre pareço prepotente ao pensar que as pessoas esperariam por _mim_ -, e eu passei a torcer para que ele não estivésse reservando a conversa para o final da aula.

Corri para a sala de Alice. Ela estava totalmente recomposta, conversando com os vários colegas e rindo, nem parecia a mesma garota que desmanteláva-se mais cedo. Enquanto observava de longe ela me viu e enquanto gritava meu nome foi até mim.

-Oi Bells! Desculpe por hoje mais cedo, viu? Já estou ótima, coisas idiotas! - acho que o sorriso dela ainda era falso.

-Tudo bem.

O sorriso era falso com certeza.

Fomos até o refeitório e durante todo o tempo ela manteve aquela perfeita fachada. Eu não tinha dúvidas que Alice estava mentindo sobre estar bem, ela era sempre tão indiferente. Dura e fria. Sem escrúpulos também, falava tudo o que vinha a sua mente sem titubear - totalmente o meu oposto, é claro. Por isso não era possível que de uma hora para outra decidice ser a garota mais sorridente do colégio. Não fazia o menor sentido.

Compramos a comida como de costume e fomos para nosso cantinho especial. Não conversamos muito e logo o sinal bateu.

-Ahn, Bells? - havia constrangimento na voz dela.

-Sim? - estávamos indo para nossas salas.

-Sabe aqueles cinco reais que te emprestei outro dia? - eu acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente - Então, eu queria saber se você pode me pagar. É que eu tô meio, totalmente, sem grana e preciso comprar um presente pro Jasper.

-Ah, claro. Toma. - Eu tirei o dinheiro da carteiro que estava no bolso.

-Valeu, Bella.

Ela correu para sua próxima vítima e não me esperou. Digo vítima, pois é isso mesmo. Ela usou exatamente as mesmas palavras do pedido de um minuto atrás: "Eric, sabe aqueles...". O que poderia estar havendo? Cobrar dinheiro nunca fora muito a praia de Alice, ela odiava cobrar dos outros e odiava ainda mais ser cobrada, acho que o segundo explica o primeiro. Para chegar a esse extremo teria de haver uma necessidade muito grande do dinheiro, mas que eu soubesse os pais dela eram abastados o suficiente para jamais negarem-lhe tal bem material.

Mas meus questionamentos sobre minha amiga teriam de ficar para depois porque sem perceber eu o estava encarando.

Edward estava sentado na cadeira, virado para a porta, e claramente era por mim que esperava, porque quando eu apareci na porta ele arregalou os olhos de esperança. Com o coração batendo muito rápido eu fiquei toda desajeita e desviei o olhar. Não havia discrição no meu gelo, porém não me importava que ele notasse, só não queria que ele falasse comigo; eu não estava pronta.

Eu sentei e pude ouví-lo balbuciar meu nome diversas vezes, mas decidi que ele havia falado suficientemente baixo para eu fingir que não escutara.

Nossa companheira falante chegou e logo depois o professor, então não precisei me preocupar muito. Não até faltar cinco minutos para a saída.

Eu esperava que o relógio magicamente invertesse seu sentido ou que parasse de repente, mesmo que isso não fizesse o tempo, em si, parar. O sinal soou. Estrépito e agudo ele ecoou nos meus ouvidos por mais tempo do que realmente permanecera tocando. O professor e todos os outros fecharam os livros, menos eu. Fiquei sem reação no começo, mas depois decidi que iria demorar bastante e ver se ele desistia.

Todos deixaram a sala rapidamente, exceto, não para minha surpresa, ele. Enquanto eu colocava cada caderno cuidadosamente reto na bolsa sentia seus olhares freqüentes. Eu acho que teria de enfrentá-lo querendo ou não. Era agora ou no mais tardar até o final da semana de qualquer maneira.

Pensei assim, porém o fiz de maneira completamente oposta. Ia passando reto por ele, quando Edward me chamou:

-Isabella? - sua voz era melodiosa, curava as feridas causadas pelo som do sinal.

-Ninguém me chama assim.

-Bella?

-O quê? - Sei que só dei uma brecha sendo amigável assim, mas era o que a voz dela me fazia. Era como se ao mesmo tempo pegasse o melhor e o pior de mim para usar como bem quisesse.

-Não me ignore. - ele me puxou com certa brutalidade para fazer com que eu olhasse para o rosto dele. Agora eu realmente estava perdida, Edward me faria sentí-lo através dos doces olhos esverdeados, eu me compadeceria e voltaria a falar com ele normalmente.

-Não estamos no melhor lugar para conversarmos, os inspetores...

-Olha, Bella, até eu, que entrei nessa escola a quatro dias já reparei que não tem um maldito inspetor nesse andar até as duas.

Eu fiz uma cara de surpresa, como se não soubesse daquilo. O silêncio reinou ao lado dos olhares significantes, mas ele não deixaria que permanecesse assim.

-Perdoe-me. Não sabia que conhecia a Rosalie. Perdoe-me também por, bem, por tudo. - creio que ele ficava bem sem jeito; quase que ele corou.

-Não precisava pedir desculpas. Ah, para que mentir não é? Estou muito feliz que pediu desculpas, estou feliz que veio falar comigo e acima de tudo estou feliz pelo o quê aconteceu, exceto a parte da Rose, é claro. - de repente eu criei intimidade suficiente com a irmã dele para chamá-la de Rose.

-Também estou feliz. Quero dizer, ontem, foi bom. - ele sorriu torto, era um sorriso sincero e tímido. Lindo.

Sem me dar conta, quase que automaticamente, eu estava sorrindo também. Acho que já falei dessa estranha habilidade de transmitir sua atmosfera para os outros que Edward tem, ou talvez só tenha pensado silenciosamente a respeito. É como se estivesse perto de um grande polarizador, quando ele está feliz, você acaba por sorrir junto e ficar feliz só por ele o estar, e o mesmo ocorre quando ele parece triste ou decepcionado, ou até mesmo orgulhoso e confiante. Na maior parte do tempo, como eu havia reparado, era por isso que era bom estar perto dele. A última coisa com que você se preocuparia seria você ou seus problemas. Era uma situação ao mesmo tempo solidária e egocêntrica. Pensando no meu bem-estar eu ficava perto dele para esquecer, e acabava por pensar em como satisfazer o que ele queria.

Estávamos, espontânamente, nos aproximando, eu podia respirar o hálito frio do qual provara no dia anterior e estava ansiosa para sentí-lo novamente. Edward é o tipo de pessoa que pode ser descrita - além de todo o resto: bonito, gentil, etc - como irresistível. Ainda mais perto do que antes, ele não desviava o olhar da minha boca e eu ficava procurando seus olhos para ter um alicerce. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e meus joelhos quase fraquejavam. A milímetros da minha pele - esses milímetros era nossas roupas - estáva a dele, isso me fazia arder em qualquer ponto que ele estivesse tocando.

-O sinal já bateu faz um bom tempo, crianças. - era a inspetora do corredor. Edward perdera a moral, mas eu nunca iria dizer "eu avisei".

Acordei do sonho encantado e lembrei que Sue estava me esperando, teria de correr. Expliquei isso para ele enquanto nos dirigíamos para a saída. Andando um ao lado do outro éramos imensamente contrastantes; eu gostava disso, fazia eu me sentir importante de alguma forma.

-Quer uma carona do Emmett? Ele levaria você mais rápido que qualquer ônibus. Hoje a Rose não vai voltar conosco. Prometo - ele parecia suplicar para que eu aceitasse.

-Acho que já dei problemas demais ao Emmett...

Ele não pareceu entender e eu fiz sinal com a mão para que deixasse para lá.

-Por favor, aceite a carona. - ele voltou a insistir.

-Você sabe o que as mães dizem sobre caronas e estranhos?

-Não sou um estranho, você já até foi a minha casa. Agora venha, você está atrasada e vai ser melhor para você. - ele me puxou pelo braço e não deixou que eu contestasse mais.

E assim, como salvando a donzela em perigo, o cavalheiro levou-a em segurança e a tempo para sua fortaleza. Ou melhor, pequena casa suburbana.

Emmett deu uma bela e perceptível arregalada nos olhos quando me viu, mas logo tranqüilizou-se. Nunca me parecera mesmo do tipo encanado. Edward perguntava para mim e como se o outro não pudesse me ouvir repetia tudo, vi Emmett alisar o cenho franzido duas vezes em sinal de irritação. Eu me divertia vendo os dois do banco de trás, eles pareciam ter uma daquelas amizades que não precisa de muitas palavras, quase como a minha e a de Alice. No final eles riam de tudo com aqueles sorrisos enormes e sinceros. Eu gostava do sorriso dos dois, eram muito bonitos.

Fiquei até sem-graça quando o namorado de Rosalie parou de frente para a casa, que não era nenhuma cobertura de um prédio luxuoso, mas sim uma pequena construção de alvenaria, toda de tijolinhos vermelhos de cerâmica. Apesar da simplicidade da aparência eu gostava daquele lugar, era aconchegante e acolhedor. Talvez por ser o único lugar a oferecer um cômodo quando minha mãe precisou se livrar de mim.

-Querem entrar? - eu sorri, queria que eles aceitassem, queria ficar mais tempo com eles.

-Ah, não queremos encomodar. - Edward respondeu seco, Emmett estava calado encarando o outro lado.

-Nem querem comer alguma coisa? Em agradecimento? Por favor? Preciso retribuir de alguma forma.

-O que tem para comer? - Emmett falou todo tímido, eu quase ri, achei a cena, além de um pouco cômica (pelo tamanho de Emmett), super meiga.

-Macarrão, eu acho. É o que sempre tem.

Puxando a blusa de Edward, Emmett quase suplicou para que ele aceitasse e, como se estivesse fazendo um favor ao amigo e não o que pretendia desde o começo, ele desceu do carro.

-Acho que podemos comer alguma coisa, não é? - ele disse. - Não tem mesmo problema?

-É só não mencionar nada sobre eu ter ido a sua casa ontem.

Entrei e não vi Sue logo de cara, tive de procurar pelos aposentos pequenos. Mandei que entrassem e que se acomodassem na sala enquanto procurava minha madrasta. Sue estava no quarto de Tom no segundo andar - o quarto dele não era do lado do meu, estava mais no fim do corredor estreito. Com extrema cautela eu girei a maçaneta e depois fui empurrando a porta de leve, a vi sentada de frente para o berço.

-Sue? - eu cochichei caso Thomas estivesse dormindo.

-Você chegou! Que bom. Ele tá dormindo, shh. - ela falou como se eu que estivesse fazendo o barulho.

-Trouxe dois amigos pra almoçar, eles me ajudaram, então eu estava devendo um favor.

-Dois homens? Você sabe que seu pai não vai gostar. - ela riu, estava fazendo piada da minha situação. Sue era ótima.

-É. Mas me senti na dívida, e como sua comida é tão gostosa e não temos que contar nada para o policial Charlie... - ela riu mais um pouco e levantou-se.

-Vou por mais pratos na mesa.

Eu sorria enquanto acompanhava Sue até o andar debaixo. Ela cumprimentou os dois que continuavam sentados e foi para a cozinha avisando novamente o que ia fazer. Ela nos chamou quando estava tudo pronto. Apesar dela estar sempre nervosa e com pressa naquele dia estava relativamente calma e totalmente à vontade com o tempo, parecia que ela gostava de saber que eu tinha amigos. Não sei se era isso mesmo, mas tinha quase certeza. Sue desejava sempre o melhor para os outros e achava que o único jeito de ser feliz era tendo amigos; eu não discordava.

-Tudo pronto. Eu tenho que ir agora, tome conta da casa Bella. Já sabe as regras, não é? - Ela olhou meio torto para os meninos, mas eles passavam uma boa impressão e ela se conformou.

-Vamos comer? - eu perguntei depois que ela bateu a porta.

-Claro. - os dois responderam em uníssono.

Sentamos à mesa.

Ela era pequena, de mármore e redonda. Não ficamos apertados, mas não sobrava muito mais espaço, talvez se Emmett não fosse tão grande estaríamos mais folgados. Coloquei a comida sobre a mesa e esperei que eles se servissem, eu odiava quando me serviam, por isso achei melhor assim.

Não foram assuntos muito variados os que conversamos ou muito fora do comum, entretanto rimos bastante. Enquanto fazíamos piadas bestas e as vezes até pervertidas reparei nos modos daqueles dois, eles eram praticamente opostos. Edward cortava as almôndegas em fatias bem fininhas e enrolava o macarrão spaghetti com ajuda de uma colher - será que para tudo ele agia deste modo elegante? Emmett não fazia cerimônia nenhuma ao enfiar as bolinhas de carne inteiras na boca. Eu não estava em nenhum dos dois extremos. Sempre a normal, sempre a sem-graça, acho que eu nunca teria nada de extraordinário mesmo.

Me senti feliz por estar naquele ambiente. Era pacífico e ao mesmo tempo cheio de vida. Eu aparentemente estava exausta dos dias vazios e quietos que passava naquela casa sem nenhuma companhia que falasse mais que "gu-gu-dá-dá". ´

Sem dúvidas fomos interrompidos nesse momento pelo choro agudo do meu meio-irmão, eu pedi que esperassem eu levar a mamadeira para ele, porém eles disseram que já estavam indo, que não queriam atrapalhar. Emmett foi na frente enquanto eu ainda retirava a mesa e preparava o leite ao mesmo tempo. Edward ficou e me ajudou.

Estávamos os dois colocando pratos na pia quando ele me prensou. Eu estava encurralada por seus braços, seu corpo frio e a bancada marmórea, mas me sentia quente. Uma de suas mãos deixou de me cercar quando viu que eu não tentaria fugir - estaria louca se o fizesse - e passou para o meu cabelo. Ele errolava, depois alisava uma mecha do meu cabelo e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Enquanto concluíamos o que havíamos começado na sala de aula Tom ainda chorava, só que eu, pela primeira vez, não estava nem ligando. Estava ocupada beijando Edward e acompanhando seus delicados movimentos.

-Estou interrompendo? - eu pulei de susto quando Emmett pigarreou.

-Na verdade, está. - Edward respondeu zombeteiro, mas eu não achei graça, estava completamente encabulada.

Me despedi deles rapidamente, porque o choro estava ainda mais alto. Dei um beijo no rosto de Emmett e ia fazer o mesmo com Edward, mas ele virou um pouco o rosto e me deu um último beijo. Subi os degraus correndo, como se estivesse repleta de uma energia estranha. Olhei para a porta fechada do alto da escada e senti-me aquecida.

* * *

Eu acordei já eram seis horas da tarde. Não havia feito nada e Charlie estava para chegar. Eu não podia deixar de me preocupar, mas eu estava tão feliz internamente que a sensação boa que preenchia meu coração ainda estava lá e se encarregava de espantar o resto. De repente eu estava ansiosa mais uma vez. E mais uma vez era por Edward.

Corri para o andar de baixo e fui colocar as roupas para lavar. O telefone tocou e eu só terminei de colocar o sabão antes de ir atendê-lo.

-Bells? - a voz de choro era tão familiar. Partiu meu coração.

-Alice? Está tudo bem com você?

Eu sabia que alguma coisa desse gênero estava para acontecer. Alice nunca chorava, muito menos sorria, tanto como hoje. Ela não sabia como ser dissimulada, não sabia aparentar ser ou estar nada além da verdade.

-Eu preciso de você. Aqui e agora. Por favor. - Eu vi bastante pessoas suplicando hoje, mas tinham sido até agora coisas banais, Alice não estava brincando.

-Olha, A., vamos fazer assim, eu vou ligar para o meu pai e perguntar se ele está chegando, se ele estiver eu vou correndo para sua casa, se não assim que ele chegar eu vou. Tudo bem, assim?

-Claro. - eu tive certeza que ela estava esboçando um sorrisinho - Obrigada, Bella. Amo você.

-Também te amo.

Eu coloquei o telefone no gancho e esperei apenas alguns segundos para que desse linha. Telefonei para Charlie, ele estava pertíssimo. Avisei que Alice estava precisando de ajuda, falei de um modo sutil e completei dizendo que íamos aproveitar para fazer umas lições. Ele concordou e eu disparei para a rua. Alice morava à apenas três quarteirões da minha casa.

Cheguei em menos de cinco minutos. Tocava a campainha freneticamente quando ela abriu a porta. Eu a abracei assim que vi seus olhos roxos da quantidade excessiva de choro. Alice exalava desespero e necessidade. Ela precisava de ajuda.

Como poderia, _eu_, ajudar alguém tão forte? Bem, temos de considerar que neste momento ela aparentava ser bem frágil.

-O que houve, Alice? Me conta! Por que você anda conbrando dívidas pequenas e, acho que até, fictícias? O que há com você? - eu a chacoalhava como se quisesse acordá-la e fazê-la cuspir a verdade em cima de mim.

-Não sou eu, Bells. Não é pra mim. Tudo é para outra pessoa. O problema é de outra pessoa. - ela encarava o vazio.

-Então quem é? Quem está te fazendo chorar tanto? É o Jasper?

Ela negava com a cabeça. Não negava as inquisições por completo, havia muita dúuvida em seu olhar, mas negava.

-É o Jasper.

-Eu sabia!

-Mas não é o Jasper. - eu não entendia - Ele não está judiando de mim nem nada disso, Bella. É só que as escolhas dele estão tendo uma repercursão negativa maior do que ele jamais poderia imaginar.

-Não tô entendendo nada ainda.

-Eu só tô sofrento no lugar dele. O problema só se tornou meu, porque eu quis, entende? A culpa não é dele se eu tô me magoando. O Jasper, Bells, o Jasper é um viciado.

Aquelas palavras entraram devagar no meu cérebro, senti quando elas começaram a cravar suas garras no meu interior. Também quando começaram a navegar pelo meu sistema e chegaram ao coração, ele não pulsou pelos segundos seguintes. Começava finalmente a entender o significado daquilo só um minuto depois. Alice só me encarava.

Jasper.

Viciado.

Como?

Não, essa não era a pergunta certa. Eu sabia perfeitamente como, era só que não dava para conceber o Jasper, aquela doçura de garoto, envolvido em tal coisa.

-O quê? - eu tinha de confirmar.

O choro dela aumentou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e foi ai que vi que eu não ajudaria em nada desse modo.

-Isso mesmo, Bella. O Jasper, já vai fazer um ano que entrou nisso. Ele diz que quer parar, mas precisa pagar as dívidas antes. Eu não consigo mais o dinheiro com meus pais, eles acham que eu que me envolvi com drogas. - eu fiquei quieta e aguardei ela continuar, vi a alteração em seu rosto da tristeza para o desespero que eu senti logo no começo - O que eu faço? Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Não sei se agüento, Bells. - Alice estava ajoelhada no chão agarrando minha roupa.

Se ela não sabia como _eu_ saberia? Mas eu tinha de fazer algo.

-Nós vamos descobrir o que fazer, Alice. Vamos, sim. Por que você é super-forte e vai conseguir. - não contrariei o sorriso que quis despontar, pois achei nele uma maneira de amenizar a atmosfera que envolvia Alice.

* * *

Olá!

Aqui quem fala é a Louise! :D

Bem, eu acho que vocês já devem ter reparado, mas não custa falar, que os títulos dos capítulos são fragmentos de músicas. Eles são feitos especificamente para cada capítulo, ao contrário dos trechos que vem traduzidos (por mim) no começo que são na maioria das vezes, apesar de terem SEMPRE conexão com a historia de uma personagem ou outra, TOTALMENTE ALEATÓRIOS. Eu só os coloco porque acho bonitinho e gosto de padrões - achei nesse negócio de música um padrão que me agrada.

Alguém (perdão por não lembrar seu nome agora) perguntou se o próximo seria narrado pela Rose. Olha, eu sou fanática por padrões, mas não ao ponto de dispor o número de capítulos dessa maneira: Dois da Bells, dois da Rose, etc... Mas sim, vai ter o mesmo número de capítulos para cada uma. Eu acho.

hahahhaha

**ATENÇÃO: Eu vou postar ainda mais um capítulo e uma One-Shot este mês para compensar o de Julho. Vou estar na Inglatera (aah delícia!) para um intercâmbio e não vou poder postar, muito provavelmente. Sei que vocês estão pensando: "Justo em julho essa desgraçada não vai postar?!"... Pois é. Justo julho. Pode chamar do que quiser, eu entendo.**

Beijoos e abraços a todos os leitores e acompanhantes,

Louise.

**P.S.:**

**Obrigada especial aos que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos (recebi mais e-mails esse mês!), vocês não fazem idéia de como deixam esta energumena feliz.**

**P.S. 2:**

**Por causa da minha péssima memória estou constantemente relendo os capítulos que já passaram da fic para saber o que falta eu escrever sobre cada coisa, por isso vivo fazendo correções e adicionando ou retirando pequenas passagens ou coisas do tipo. É por esse motivo que ficaria feliz se vocês dessem uma olhada nos capítulos passados de vez em nunca. Obrigada, é só um aviso e um conselho de qualquer maneira.**


	5. What She's Got That I Don't Have

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose, Edward e até Alice? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"Someone told me long ago: 'There's a calm before the storm'."

_"Alguém me contou muito tempo atrás: 'Há uma calmaria antes da tempestade."_

**'Have You Ever Seen The Rain?'**

**song by: Creedence Clearwater Revival.**

5. Capítulo 2b - What She Got That I Don't Have?

EU FIQUEI UM TEMPO PARADA, SEM SABER O QUE DIZER PARA ELA.

Isabella deveria estar sentindo o mesmo, eu pelo menos concluia isso pelo modo como ela me analisava de cima a baixo - ou deveria dizer de baixo para cima? Afinal, ela estava no chão pegando minhas coisas.

-Me perdoe, Rosalie, estava com pressa, não a vi. - ela desculpou-se sem me olhar.

-Ah, tinha que ser você, Isabella. - o nome dela saiu da minha boca com uma grosseria imprevista, mas que não me incomodou, talvez fosse o que eu queria.

-Achava que você ia mudar de escola. - eu até ia me abaixar para pegar o material derrubado, mas quando pensei em fazê-lo ela já estava terminando de separar o que era dela e me entregando o meu.

-É, até que eu ia, mas era mais fácil continuar aqui de uma vez. Estariam desperdiçando tempo procurando uma escola para mim. - eu não fui discreta, estava despejando minha frustração naquela garota.

-Bem, me desculpe. Até mais. - ela me enjoava, sua vida perfeitinha na qual nada dava errado era para mim, agora, mais um motivo para odiá-la.

-Vê se não esbarra mais em mim, Bella. Podia ter me machucado! - não era bem isso que queria dizer, era só que eu não conhecia outro jeito de expressar meu desgosto por sua pessoa.

Conhecemos Bella por minha culpa. Depois de eu refazer o primeiro ano, enquanto Emmett viajava, o conselho ponderou bastante e no fim deixou que eu passasse para o segundo, contanto que atendesse às aulas especiais. Por causa do intercâmbio ele repetiu o segundo e gentilmente me acompanhava ao grupo de estudo, do qual uma garota do primeiro ano fazia parte. Isabella Swan, isso fazia parte do contrato da bolsa que a mantinha no colégio, tinha que manter uma média muito mais elevada que a dos outros alunos, por isso freqüentava _todas_ as aulas extras. Muito estranha, eu sei.

Ocorreu de uma dia, que Emmett foi me acompanhar na aula, nos conhecermos. Ela era uma pessoa quieta e afável - diria até domesticável - a princípio. E eu ingênua.

Ah, como eles se tornaram amigos rápido! Eu deveria ter previsto algo, reparado mais naquilo.

-Vamos sair com a Bella, Rose? - um dia, quando ele foi lá em casa, me perguntou.

-Claro. Ela é bem legal, né? - eu o abracei, estávamos deitados, olhando o teto da minha cama.

-Sim - ele deu um sorrisinho.

Eu pedi para só não combinar de terça-feira, quando eu tinha aulas de volêi - que saudades do esporte, eu tenho hoje! -, mas ninguém adivinharia para quando eles marcaram o cinema. Ela disse que nos outros dias não poderia porque tinha uma lista infinita de coisas para saber. Eu lembro que era dia dezesseis, provavelmente de março. Uma terça-feira.

-Caramba, era demais marcar para outro dia, Emmett? - eu perguntei irritadiça.

-Ela não podia! Mas o filme é tarde, você pode nos encontrar a tempo!

-Ah, está bem. Me esperem. Compra o meu ingresso?

-Claro - ele me beijou e foi para sua sala.

Depois da aula não encontrei Emmett e fui direto para o ginásio do colégio, onde seria o treino. Consegui sair mais cedo só para dar tempo de dar uma passeada antes do filme com eles. Corri para pegar o ônibus e cheguei com quase quarenta minutos de antecedência.

Eu passei a noite inteira chorando porque não os pude encontrar no shopping. A raiva parecia me arranhar por dentro, fazia eu querer gritar de agonia e descarregar tudo no Emmett. O meu maior consolo era saber que no dia seguinte ele apareceria na minha casa e eu poderia brigar o quanto quisesse com ele, machucá-lo com palavras e, se desse sorte, com minhas mãos. Dormi de exaustão, com o rosto ainda inchado e úmido.

No dia seguinta lá estava ele, às seis horas da manhã, na porta da minha casa - nessa época ainda morávamos numa casa -, sorrindo descaradamente como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido. Eu o mandei entrar e disse que ia escovar os dentes, para ele esperar no meu quarto. Ainda com o sorriso ele seguiu as ordens.

-Oi.

-Rose - quando eu entrei no quarto depois de ir ao banheiro ele se sobressaltou.

-Me diz uma coisa? - ele acenou que sim com a cabeça - Você está me traindo?

Eu vi o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo diversas vezes conforme ele engolia em seco. O seus olhos não queriam mais fazer contato e seus lábios precisavam ser umidecidos. A resposta estava clara. Ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes tentando fazer as palavras saírem. Não saíram, mas nem precisava.

-Como pôde me trocar por aquela vadiazinha sem atrativos nenhum? Puta que pariu Emmett! Eu te amo e você, pelo menos diz que, me ama. Então porquê? Me diz, eu mereço? Porque se você achar que sim, tudo bem; nem vou te incomodar mais.

-Não!

O grito foi bem alto e ele até saltou para agarrar meus braços, realmente me assustei, mas disfarçei. Podia sentir meu sangue correndo rápido e subindo a cabeça.

-Não é isso - ele era forte o suficiente para me abraçar mesmo contra minha vontade - E não é com ela...

-Me larga - falei o mais fria que pude - Estou com nojo de você.

Pensei que se eu confirmasse minhas suspeitas eu fosse desabar, mas não.

Senti como se meu coração o tempo todo tivesse sido de vidro e que no exato momento que eu descobri aquilo com minhas próprias mãos eu apertasse ele até quebrar. E o pior de tudo é que não só meu coração estava em pedaços como também me sentia cheia de cicatrizes.

As lágrimas foram involuntárias e a sensação de perda me dominou por 5 segundos (não creio ter sido mais que isso) que duraram a eternidade para passar.

De repente passou tudo e comecei a me sentir estúpida e a me culpar.

Afinal, a culpa só podia ser minha, porque ele era "perfeito", não era? Depois de disso tudo acho que a resposta é não.

-Não! Por favor, Rose. Eu tô com você a dois anos, juntos desde o começo da oitava lembra? - eu meneei a cabeça - E nada.

Eu entendi. E, agora sim, desabei.

Ele se abaixou ao meu lado e eu, então, sussurrei:

-Você tem necessidades? Essa é a sua maldita desculpa? - eu bati com toda a força que tinha em seu peito; ele nada falou.

O silêncio se instalou, mas ainda podia ouvir o tic-tac do relógio da sala atravessando a porta de madeira até meus ouvidos. Não me preocupei com o tempo. A escola não parecia algo tão importante de repente.

-Com quem?

-Não importa, importa?

-Sim, quero ver se o quanto eu sou inferior a ela.

-O nome dela é Tânia. É da sala da Isabella, eu a conheci um dia quando fui falar com a Bells - ele fez eu erguer minha cabeça e encará-lo - E ela não chega aos seus pés. Não significa nada.

-Pra mim significa.

Aquele som não poderia ser de um soluço.

-Me perdoe! - ele gritou.

Mas era.

Ele tinha lágrimas demais nos olhos e elas pareciam contrair ainda mais - se é que era possível - meu peito. Eu queria consolalo, mas algo me impedia de fazê-lo; bom senso, muito provavelmente.

-Você sabe que eu não quero te magoar nem te ferir, Rose. Mas é que ela estava lá, disposta a algo sem compromisso. Eu não sabia nada dela e ela nada de mim.

-Dá pra não contar mais nada? Já acho ela suficientemente vadia.

-Você vai me perdoar? Algum dia, eu digo - ele me ajudou a levantar.

-Não sei.

Arranquei meu braço de suas mãos e saí, surpresa de meus pais não terem acordado com os gritos de Emmett e os meus próprios.

Ele me seguiu é claro. Seus olhos me encaravam, não havia dúvida. Por vezes eu tentava olhar para trás, mas quando eu encontrava seus olhos tratava de voltar minha cabeça correndo. Era bobo, mas eu não creio que na hora tivesse plena consciência disso.

Faltando apenas dois quarteirões para a escola ele me puxou pelo braço.

-Isso é ridículo. Diga o que quer. Diga se vai me perdoar, diga se quer que eu suma!

-Não... não quero que suma, dói mais ainda pensar em viver sem você do meu lado. Eu vou te perdoar, eu acho. Mas preciso de um tempo. Será que você me daria esse tempo?

-Claro.

E ele sorriu como sempre. Como se nada estivesse errado e como se não houvesse pessoa mais feliz que ele. Até me senti meio ofendida.

* * *

No intervalo corri para fora da sala. Em questão de segundos estava na frente da sala de Bella procurando-a. Ela me poupou trabalho acenando.

-Rosalie!

-Podemos conversar?

Eu a levei até a escada de emergência. Ela parecia um pouco intrigada, mas nunca teria pensado que eu pegaria a gola de sua blusa e a jogaria contra a parede.

-Me diga: Você sabia?

-Do quê? - ela se contraiu um pouco de dor.

-Você sabia?! - eu praticamente berrei chorando.

-Sim.

Ela se surpreendeu ainda mais com a manobra seguinte: eu a soltei e ela respirava aliviada quando lhe virei um tapa.

-Você vale menos até do que ela. Você não é minha amiga? Não deveria ter me alertado?

-Rosalie, como? Se eu tivesse, você também não estaria contente!

-Talvez não, mas pelo emnos saberia que em você eu posso confiar. Eu te odeio, tanto quanto odeio ela! Não quero nunca mais te ver perto da gente. Está ouvindo? Juro que eu te mato! - eu dei um soco.

Não sei como, não sei de onde vinha a força, mas eu a soquei na bochecha e sei que ainda tive tempo de ver o local ficando muito vermelho antes de sair pela porta a prova de fogo.

Eu não estava errada. Ela poderia ter me contado, eu sei que ficaria brava, mas assim ao menos ela seria minha amiga. Nojenta. Ela sabia de tudo!

* * *

Eu sabia quem era Tânia - ela tinha a fama que merecia - então fora fácil reconhecê-la na saída da escola. Parada entre um bolo de homens ansiosos por seus peitos avantajados, homens que procuravam diversão com um brinquedo descartável.

-Com licença? - eu procurei espaço para entrar naquela roda.

-Oi Tânia, eu sou a Rosalie Hale do segundo ano. Namorada do Emmett.

Ela não era burra ao ponto de não entender, mas ao ponto de enfrentar. Ergueu o queixo, mas mesmo assim não era mais alta que eu.

-Já entendeu o recado, vadia? - eu interroguei olhando de cima.

-Quem você tá chamando de vadia? - ela me deu um empurrão.

-A menina que está no meio desse monte de homem desesperada por sexo, porque só assim ela consegue se auto afirmar - retruquei o empurrão.

Ela me empurrou mais forte e eu esbarrei em um dos garotos em volta. Ele gritou bem alto: "Trêta!" o que só me incentivou. Eu a empurrei forte o suficiente para que ela caísse no chão. A chutei antes de cair em cima dela. Ela que me puxara e agora rolávamos no chão, puxando cabelos e estapeando-se. Já ouvia gritos de muitas pessoas, em especial do diretor. Me encarreguei de dar minha última joelhada e creio que acertei bem, a expressão de dor chegou a me dar prazer. A vadia pelo menos teria o que merecia, mesmo que eu fosse expulsa por isso.

Eu fui suspensa e perdi a pequena bolsa que tinha. Ela fora apenas suspensa, mas deixaria a escola por causa dos pais que não aceitaram aquilo bem. No final de tudo me senti vitoriosa, sorri enquanto ia para casa meio machucada com meus pais no carro. No fundo me senti pronta para perdoar Emmett também.

* * *

O castigo foi a pior parte. Dias sem poder sair. Mas Emmett veio me visitar todos os dias. No começo eu o ignorava, mas depois foi ficando impossível não ter vontade de falar com ele. Um mês sem poder sair dali, a não ser para ir e vir da escola, talvez tivesse me feito amolecer. Eu podia ver o quanto ele estava arrependido, também, depois de eu esquecer o orgulho e voltar a falar com ele, conversamos sobre o assunto. Não foi fácil para mim deixá-lo me tocar de novo, o problema é que minha confiança nele ainda estava lá. Eu não vazia idéia de como, mas estava e isso fazia com que eu não temesse tanto seu toque ou que não receasse tanto suas palavras.

Me sentia estúpida de aceitá-lo com tanta facilidade de novo, é verdade, mas parecia natural tê-lo ao meu lado. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nada tinha mudado, mas nada poderia ser igual.

-Só me faz um favor e estaremos bem.

-O que você quiser.

-Melhor, três favores: Não fale nunca mais nem com ela e nem com a Isabella, nunca mais me traia e o último: quando achar que tem algum problema na nossa relação venha falar comigo. Você nunca desabafa comigo, não se abre. Como eu poderia saber que isso te encomodava tanto?

-Acho que não poderia. Eu concordo com as condições, mas posso aplicar uma?

-Acho que sim - falei meio na dúvida.

-Foge do seu castigo comigo essa noite?

Eu o encarei um bom tempo, sem falar, respirando com a boca aberta. Ele viu essa pequena abertura e aproveitou. Senti seus lábios comprimindo os meus e quando não tive nojo sabia que tudo estava bem. Era a primeira vez que ele me beijava desde tudo aquilo e eu já estava de castigo, com ele me visitando todos os dias, havia quase um mês.

-O carro do meu pai está ai. Eu não vim de ônibus hoje. Dei uma roubada - ele piscou para mim.

Eu ri, com sinceridade e mais feliz do que me sentia em muito tempo. No final assenti com a cabeça.

Ele, com delicadeza, me puxou pela mão. Eu soltei para poder trancar a porta mas depois corri até a janela, onde ele já esperava do lado de fora. Senti meu coração na garganta, ele batia forte como o de toda criança bate quando faz algo em que pode ser pega. Corremos até o carro e logo que entramos ele virou a chave no contato.

-Não sei se deveria me preocupar ou me sentir agraciada por você dirigir mesmo sem idade.

-Finja que é um brinde. Vem com o pacote - ele piscou.

-Olha para frente!

Ele se concentrou no que estava sua frente e nós rimos. Demorou um pouco para percebermos realmente a situação, foi aí que começamos a rir constrangidos.

-Aonde quer ir? - Emmett falou bem baixinho, com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Eu dei de ombros. Ele não insistiu e começamos a vagar pela cidade. O motel passou e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ele estava nervoso e seu pomo-de-Adão subia e descia frenticamente.

-Eu te amo e confio em você.

Não posso descrever bem o que senti quando ele sorriu como resposta. Foi iluminado e tentador aquele sorriso e eu soube ainda mais que não poderia jamais perdê-lo. Eu o queria.

-Eu também te amo.

Acho que eu chegava a estar roxa de vergonha quando Emmett foi pedir um quarto para o gerente. Eu puxei a camiseta dele e perguntei:

-Pode ser o quinze? - ele repetiu a pergunta mais alto para que o outro homem pudesse ouvir.

Ele nos deu a chave e enquanto caminhavámos eu fui ficando cada vez mais sem ar.

-Por que quinze? - Emmett quebrou o gelo.

-Ah, tinha que ser o quinze! É minha última semana com quinze anos - eu comentei meio com vergonha da resposta boba.

Ele sorriu de novo do jeito maravilhoso.

O quarto não era muito decorado, mas a colcha era de um vermelho bem chamativo e um espelho estava colocado de frente para a cama. O banheiro estava logo ali do lado do espelho. Havia um tapete que ia da porta até a cama, como se guiasse as pessoas.

-Eu, posso ser sincero? - eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados - Estou tão assustado quanto você.

-Não estou assustada.

-Você tá tão bamba que tenho medo de soltar sua mão e você cair, Rose! - ele riu mostrando minhas pernas trêmulas.

-Tudo bem, estou. Mas mesmo assim não precisa mentir pra me fazer sentir melhor.

-Não estou mentindo - ele pegou meu rosto com uma mão e segurou minha cintura com a outra.

Com muito cuidado ele juntou nossos lábios, encaixando-os perfeitamente. Separou nossas bocas e depois as juntou de novo. Fez isso três vezes antes de eu o prender com as minhas mãos; o segurei junto ao meu rosto fazendo o beijo durar mais tempo. Eu, inconscientemente entreabri meus lábios e deixei que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Nos beijando caminhamos até a cama, onde sentamos lado a lado.

-Só me diga um coisa bem rápida, Rosalie.

Eu o encarei, ele acariciava meu rosto com a mão. Seu olhar era triste e preocupado.

-Está fazendo isso por causa do que aconteceu? - a pergunta não me chocou por completo.

-No início, quando comecei a te perdoar e a falar com você de novo, eu pensei em fazer isso só por causa daquilo. Tive pensamentos imbecis do tipo: "Vou fazer, daí ele será só meu", mas foi aí que eu lembrei que você não é assim - eu parei um pouco para me atirar para trás na cama e relaxar - Eu nunca faria algo de que eu não tivesse cem por cento de certeza, por isso você pode tirar a possibilidade transar só porque me traiu. Se eu estou aqui é porque deliberei o suficiente para saber que é o que eu quero.

-Isso quer dizer que você achou que pudesse acontecer? - ele deitou-se, olhando para o teto, do meu lado.

-Quer dizer, uma hora teria de acontecer. Nunca pensei que seria tão repentino, ou tão cedo.

-Você acha cedo? - ele me deu aquele olhar preocupado de novo.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer. E mesmo estando aqui, nós, quer dizer eu, só posso tentar. Não garanto nada.

Ele beijou a minha testa.

-Não preciso de garantias para estar com você.

Ele me beijava com tal paixão que eu tive vontade de chorar. Emmett deitara-se sobre mim, sem fazer peso e continuamos. Eu correspondia, não só aos beijos como também as carícias, até ele por a mão sobre o primeiro botão da minha blusa. Eu parei completamente e deixei que ele fizesse como bem intendesse. Ele não desviou os olhos do meu enquanto desabotoava cada uma das casas. Como num espreguiço ele tirou sua própria blusa para logo então voltar a me olhar.

De novo nos beijando ele desabotoou e ajudou a tirar a minha calça jeans. Só com as roupas íntimas nós paramos para nos encarar. Ele beijou minha boca e foi descendo beijos até a entrada dos seios. Eu corei, não sei se mais de prazer ou vergonha.

-Eu te amo - ele falou mais uma vez.

-Eu também.

* * *

Talvez Isabella não tenha sido uma parte tão ruim da minha vida, ela ajudara minha relação com Emmett, no final das contas, mas mesmo assim não consigo vê-la de outro modo que não o da que estragou minha vida perfeita uma vez. Por causa dela confiar em outras mulheres estava sendo algo muito mais difícil do que deveria. Até contribuiu para eu me afastar ainda mais da minha amiga Vera.

E em meio a toda essa desconfiança eu recebo a notícia de que vamos nos mudar de casa. Fiquei com medo de ter de mudar de escola e essas coisas, mas descobri que o prédio para onde iríamos era inda mais próximo da escola. Logo depois disso veio o meu aniversário.

Meus pais não deixariam dois anos passarem em branco. Eu não quis comemorar os quinze por Emmett não estar lá, mas os dezesseis eu teria de celebrar. E segundo minha mãe seria em grande estilo.

Realmente.

-Os convidados estão começando a chegar. Você não está empolgada Rose? - minha mãe me perguntava enquanto nos preparávamos para cumprimentar todos na elegante entarda do salão que ela escolheu.

-Super, mãe. Tudo está lindo, mãe, não se preocupe - creio que estava havendo uma pequena inversão de papéis.

Eu passei boa parte da noite fazendo cara de cansada ao lado de Emmett, passando de mesa em mesa perguntando como as pessoas - que não paravam de beber - estavam.

Mesmo que tudo fosse lindamente decorado com lírios, mesmo que o salão fosse enorme e caro e de dar inveja nas outras garotas convidadas que eu nem conhecia direito, eu não estava feliz ali. Eu não havia pedido tudo aquilo. Por mais que eu adorasse chamar a atenção, não seria esse o meio que eu escolheria. Me rebaixava a uma daquelas quaisquer que faziam um debut para sentirem-se importantes, uma vez que todos lhe pediam convites.

No final me deixei levar, a música era boa e eu o tinha ao meu lado. Passei a rir enquanto conversava com os amigos de Emmett, eles eram pessoas que eu realmente gostava - Emmett tinah o talento de escolher bem os amigos.

-Vamos cantar o parabéns? - minha mãe encostou no meu ombro.

O tempo voara depois que eu comecei a me divertir. Me prostei atrás da mesa que tinha um bolo exemplarmente decorado e chamativo.

-Mãe?

-Sim? - ela estava ao meu lado mas teve de por a orelha perto da minah boca para em ouvir.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Era estranho como tudo estava girando. Eu estava me sentindo fraca demais para segurar o corpo firmemente e a visão estava escura. Ouvia as pessoas gritando de longe coisas sobre eu desmaiar ou a minha cor pálida fora do normal. Depois venho um sonho, agitado. Era puro movimento e vozes, mas não demorou para acabar.

Acordei confusa deitada no colo de Emmett no chão.

-Rosalie! - ele gritou me sacudindo um pouco - Ah! Já chamamos a emergência, fique deitada ai quietinha.

-O quê? Não! Eu estou bem! - tentei levantar mas ele me pregou ao chão.

-Quieta!

Me encolhi de vergonha e esperei os paramédicos chegarem.

Fui liberada logo do médico. Ele disse que não passava de um desmaio devido a ansiedade. Achei muito esranho, eu mal estava exciatda sobre tudo aquilo, mas resolvi deixar quieto, uma vez que já me sentia ótima. Pena que não demorou muito tempo. Comecei a reparar primeiro com as pequenas batidas que nós sempre damos em cadeiras e portas, essa coisa de pessoa distraída, eu ficava com roxos enormes. Depois vieram as tonturas constantes e por volta de outubro mais dois desmaios.

Meu pai, o médico que era, viu que não podia estar tudo bem. Me submeti a todos os exames que ele mandou e descobrimos então o fim. Se eu comparasse o caos que minha vida tinha virado com a traição de Emmett com o que estava por vir perceberia como tudo aquilo era insignificante.

O meu mundo estava para desabar de verdade, era apenas abrir um envelope.

Um envelope aberto no dia três de novembro no consultório do meu pai, com seu amigo o Dr. Levine, minha mãe e o Emmett presentes.

* * *

Olá.

Antes de tudo:

**MIL E UMA DESCULPAS.**

Não consegui postar antes da viagem então postei agora que voltei.

De verdade, estou em sentindo culpada e um lixo.

**SABIAM QUE EU COMECEI A CHORAR ESCREVENDO ESSE CAPÍTULO? ACHO QUE ESTOU MUITO SENSÍVEL ULTIMAMENTE.**

Aguardem o próximos capítulos.

**Reviews!!**

Louise.


	6. It's The End Of The World As We Know It

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose, Edward e até Alice? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"I don't know what's right and what's real anymore 'cause I'm being taken over by the fear."

_"Eu não sei mais o que é certo e o que é real porque eu estou sendo tomada pelo medo."_

**'The Fear'**

**Song by: Lily Allen.**

6. Capítulo 3b - It's the End of the World As We Know It.

EU PENSEI UM POUCO SOBRE MEUS SONHOS; SE OS TINHA OU SE ERAM SÓ ILUSÃO.

Em busca de ser alguém que agradasse a mim mesma eu poderia estar vivendo uma mentira. E não é que eu estava?

Eu não era especial, não tinha motivo para ser invejada, era uma garota cruel e ciumenta, não muito diferente das pessoas que eu tanto desprezava. Uma pessoa sem sede de conhecimento, sem ideais a defender. Com sonhos ínfimos e limitados. Meus sonhos não passavam do próximo final de semana, da festa que eu iria freqüentar neste final de semana e as diferentes pessoas que eu conheceria lá. Eu não perseguia grandes aspirações, muito menos fantasiava utopias. Minha vida estava delimitada por aquilo que me era familiar: Emmett, meus pais, as pessoas da escola, uma rotina banal. Não haviam grandes, ou nenhuma, busca.

Tudo chegava em minhas mãos como o envelope chegou nas de meu pai. Ele o abriu de vagar temendo o que encontraria. Meu pai desatinou para cima de mim, os olhos não estavam só marejados, eles derrubavam lágrimas para todos os cantos, vi a frustração e a tristeza de perto.

-Minha filha, ouça bem: Eu prometo, prometo te curar, escutou? A Leucemia não vai ganhar de nós.

-Leucemia?

Só poderia ser a brincadeira mais boba que eu já vira na minha vida, mas quando minha mãe começou a chorar reparei o quanto aquilo só poderia ser verdade. A doce e dedicada Esme não chorava, não por uma besteira qualquer. Mas eu não tinha compreensão completa do que aquilo significava para minha vida e para as dos outros ao meu redor.

-Você entende o que é Leucemia, Rosalie? - Doutor Levine foi quem me perguntou, eu acenei negativamente com a cabeça. Eu só tinha uma vaga idéia.

-Eu sei que é algo no sangue. Só.

-Vou lhe explicar, é melhor sentar-se, querida.

Eu fui prestar atenção no homem amigo de meu pai enquanto minha família e namorado retiravam-se encolhidos para um canto da sala. Eles pareciam entender o que para mim estava totalmente turvo, parecia ser muito ruim.

-Você tem, mais especificamente um tipo de leucemia aguda. Diagamos que, assim como em todos os outros tipos de câncer, você criou uma anomalia no processo de replicação das suas células. No caso, de células da medula óssea vermelha, responsáveis por produzir leucócitos, hemoglobina e plaquetas. Não vou mentir para você Rosalie, mas as chances não estão à seu favor. Sua leucemia é supostamente rara de acontecer antes dos cinqüenta anos e requereria urgência no tratamento, algo que já não aconteceu.

-E então? - Eu não parecia entender bem tudo aquilo, porque ainda continuava inatingível.

-Precisamos achar um doador de medula compatível. Sugiro que inicie a químio, mesmo que não esperemos grandes mudanças. Eu, seu pai e sua mãe precisamos que você seja forte.

-Tudo bem - meus olhos pareciam ter secado, eu não conseguia chorar por mais que fosse o que eu quisesse fazer - Quais são minhas chances?

-As chances de sobrevivência num período de cinco anos observada é a menor de todos os casos de leucemia, Rosalie: Quarenta por cento.

-Não. Quais são minhas chances de encontrar um doador compatível?

-Não são grandes, porém sua família é grande e...

-Que família!? - eu me levantei e recusando pegar a mão que Emmett me estendia sai da sala batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Ali, diante de todas aquelas pessoas de jaleco branco e avental, eu entendi o que estava se passando. Mas preferia não ter entendido. Se minha vida estava para acabar era problema meu, agora, com todo mundo sabendo, teriam piedade e clemência, eu não queria! Iriam dizer que estavam lá se eu precisasse, que tudo daria certo, mesmo sabendo que não daria. Mesmo sabendo que o meu fim era iminente.

O que eu faria agora? Não me submeteria a milhões de procedimentos que não dariam certo, não faria quimioterapia para ver meus cabelos se esvaírem pelo ralo se nem os médios tinham crença de que ajudaria.

Mas com certeza não me curvaria a uma doença. Nenhuma maldita doença tiraria de mim o que eu conquistei.

Senti a mão firme de Emmett segurar meu braço.

-Vamos para o carro agora, Rose. - ele falou entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu o segui obediente.

Estávamos indo para casa, todos montados no carro que meu pai dirigia. Minha mãe parou de chorar um pouco para falar comigo:

-Você tem a nós, Rosalie, sabia? Você tem família.

Eu abria boca e tentei responder, queria diser que não era a eles que eu me refiria, mas a voz não saiu. As palavras permaneceram emboladas, engasgadas, presas fortemente na garganta e algumas até escorregavam até a ponta da língua; nenhuma se atreveu a deixar meu corpo. Emmett percebeu minha dificuldade e me deitou em seu colo.

-Ela sabe, deixe-a, por favor, Esme.

Minha mãe calou-se como se fosse para podermos ouvir o som da frenagem brusca do carro. Eu delizei, mas Emmett me agarrou forte com uma mãe enquanto mantinha-se estável preso com a outra ao banco da frente. Senti, só então, que o carro que rodava e então ele parou.

-Carlisle! - minha mãe gritou.

-Perdão, eu não...

-Tudo bem - eu vi o sorriso de conforto que minha mãe trazia em seus lábios.

Segurei a mão de Emmett com toda a minha força. Ele beijou-me a testa. Estávamos parados de atravessado numa calçada, todos bem. Exceto eu.

* * *

Eu estava trancada no meu quarto há três dias sem comer, bebia água quando muito minha mãe insistia. Não tinha fome, mesmo com os longos discursos de meu pai sobre como isso não ajudaria.

No meu terceiro dia da greve de fome meus pais me avisaram que Edward estava se mudando de volta para nossa casa. Isso foi no comecinho de dezembro. Eu lembro de ficar indignada e irritada, como ele poderia desistir de tudo o que queria por minha causa? Achei-o fraco e não me lembro de muita coisa até nossa primeira conversa.

-Rosie? - ele era a única pessoa que era tão íntima de mim que eu não precisava dizer o que sentia para ele entender. Ele sentia o mesmo que eu, do mesmo modo que todos sentiam o mesmo que ele.

Estávamos no emu quarto, sentados na cama.

-Ed, por quê? Está desistindo dos seus sonhos por mim? Você estava tão bem! Vai deixar tudo pra trás?

-Se eu não deixar esse pouco do meu tudo para lá por um momento eu vou perder a grande parte do meu tudo. Rose, você é muito mais importante que qualquer merda de desejo adolescente que eu possa ter no momento.

-Você é adulto demais para ter um desejo adolescente - eu o beijei na testa - E de qualquer forma não é como se eu estivesse morrendo.

Eu o vi encarar o chão. Na verdade eu estava morrendo. Mas por que não parecia?

-Você está muito doente, Rosie. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Vamos achar um doador compatível, Rosie. Vai dar tudo certo.

-Não vai. Não adianta! Você não vê que minha vida já está fodida? De agora em diante pouco importa o que eu faça, tudo acabará em breve.

-Mamãe me contou o que você disse no consultório - ele se aninhou no meu colo - sobre família.

-Não é verdade? Que família nós temos Edward? - meus olhos ainda estavam completamente secos, sentía-os até ressequidos.

-Somos nós quatro e está bom.

-Quatro? Parece que você ainda não reparou, Ed. Este resto de família está se dissolvendo. Já viu o papai? Ele não fala mais com ninguém. Está frustrado por minha culpa. Mamãe só faz trabalhar e chorar pelos cantos, ela não me olha nos olhos e evita falar comigo. Ed, eu só tenho você e o Emmett. Mais ninguém. E eu não quero o Emmett aqui para ver o que acontecerá daqui por diante.

-É um motivo meio egoísta para terminar com ele, você não sabe se ele quer estar ao seu lado?

-Na verdade estou sendo muito altruísta. Não quero ninguém ao meu lado. Deixe-me morrer em paz na minha solidão.

-Você nunca estará só, Rosalie. Sempre haverá gente que te quer bem mesmo que você não sabia ou queira. Não precisa voltar a ser intangível.

-Não desista dos seus sonhos, Edward. É um desperdício, você é bom no que faz.

Eu deixei meu irmão atordoado e triste no quarto enquanto saia para a primeira de muitas noitadas em busca da auto-destruição. Lembro bem desse dia. Doze de dezembro.

* * *

-Qual é o seu nome, belezinha?

-Rosalie, e o seu? - insinuar-me era tão fácil e natural e eu nem sentia a culpa.

Estávamos já na metade de janeiro e eu não via Emmett ou minha família, com exceção de Edward, desde o ano novo. Não creio que a essa altura eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, transando com qualquer um e me embebedando o tempo todo. Se a vida não era justa comigo, eu não seria justa, não jogaria limpo.

Que vida linda e despreocupada era aquela, poucas eram as sóbrias vezes em que eu me lembrava da existência de alguma doença. Se Edward me achava para tentar me levar para o tratamento era fácil conseguir que qualquer um batesse nele por que ele estava me "incomodando". Eu não sei realmente se eu achava que aquilo ajudaria, era apenas um modo de escapar. Se meu pai podia, minha mãe e, recentemente, até meu irmão, por que eu não?

Eu também queria o caminho mais fácil.

O desespero já não existia porque não havia ânsia de viver. O que poderia haver de bom reservado para mim? Tudo estava acabado agora. Nada valia a tentativa.

"Não precisa voltar a ser intangível" foi o que Edward me disse. Ele não poderia estar certo disso, não era com ele que estava acontencendo. Se antes de conhecer Emmett ninguém conseguia penetrar minha barreira, depois que ele se fosse de minha vida era natural que voltasse a ser assim. Ninguém poderia conhecer a podridão que existia dentro de mim, a inveja, o orgulho, tudo estaria escondido, porque só Emmett aguentava ver aquilo sem vomitar. Ele era muito corajoso. Era gentil. Edward também o era, talvez por isso tenham se dado tão bem.

- Jerry. Tem um tempo livre? Quer ir dar uma volta? - eu não sei como era o rosto do homem, mas sua voz era rudimentar e me relembrava desgosto.

-Claro - eu apaguei o cigarro jogando-o dentro da lata de cerveja - Mas eu estou meio sem grana, se eu der esta voltinha, será que o senhor não me recompensaria? - eu agarrei a gravata do homem e coloquei nossos lábios perigosamente perto.

-Qualquer coisa.

Não estava orgulhosa agora, estava?

Eu não estava sendo honesta mais aquilo era tudo que eu sabia fazer para continuar acreditando na mentira de que nada importava.

E acho que já deu para perceber que dessa situação, para a qual em que fui parar com Derek no quarto de um motel - aquele mesmo quarto que me fora tão importante - não precisou de muito. Nada e tudo aconteceu durante as semanas seguintes até eu cruzar por acaso com esse antigo colega de escola, o Derek. Ainda era o mesmo drogado, idiota de sempre, ainda me olhava como se me comesse com os olhos. Mas não era tão charmoso quanto nas lembranças, acho que nós tendemos a adornar e rechear nossas memórias, pois elas são muito vazias. Neste caso creio que apenas tivesse sido mais interessante lembrar dele como o garoto lindo que me cobiçava do que o esquisito que se achava e queria pegar.

Pude chegar a conclusão, desse modo, de que também enfeitei as memórias pertencentes a Emmett. Talvez elas não fossem tão bonitas, nem tão importantes, muito menos tão marcantes. Eu poderia me livrar de Emmett se o que me fazia lembrar dele não fosse bom. E me aproveitaria desse garoto que apareceu. Ele chegava a ser razoavelmente bonito e estava inteiramente afim de mim.

Claramente, já sabemos o que se passou, que eu não fui capaz de esquecê-lo; que ele me perdôou; que eu fui para a escola no primeiro dia de aula, depois de ficar internada; que eu esbarrei em Isabella.

Depois da minha vida de prostituta durante as férias eu achava que tudo iria voltar ao normal, mas não é assim que acontece. Eu ainda estava doente, aquilo não desapareceria de uma hora para outra. Eu tinha de ir no médico, mesmo depois de encontrar com Bella, de me lembrar de todo o meu recente passado e de tudo aquilo que me faz ser uma pessoa mais amarga. Eu ainda tinha que ir tratar com a doutora Sue.

Então foi o que eu fiz. Não fui sozinha, é claro, pois Emmett e Edward que deveriam estar bravos comigo, insistiram em me levar. Fui almoçar primeiro na lanchonete ao lado da escola, só então voltei para casa para encontrar Emmett, sempre com o carro roubado do pai, me esperando.

-Eu vou com você, Rose – falou quando estávamos dentro do apartamento.

-Não. Deixo você me levar até lá, mas eu entro sozinha.

Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo, eu ainda morria de vergonha de tocá-lo depois de tudo que eu tinha feito, ainda me doía o coração e eu me sentia uma estúpida.

Passamos a tarde sentados no sofá, nós três, assistindo programas inúteis. Vez ou outra iniciávamos um diálogo curto sobre muito provavelmente o primeiro dia na escola, em especial o primeiro dia de Edward. Ele nos contou sobre uma menina que não conseguia parar de falar - uma pobre criatura que o enfurecia - e nós ríamos um pouco mais do que o necessário devido ao nervosismo. Chegando perto do horário da consulta eu e Emmett fomos à cozinha.

Ele devia estar com fome, por não ter almoçado e agarrou com vontade a cesta de pães. No final, assim como eu, ele comeu em silêncio e pouco. Apostaria que ele estava mais ansioso que eu.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro. Afinal, pior do que está agora é difícil - eu sorri com dificuldade.

-Rose...

-Olha, ela nos ajudará. Você vai ver só.

Eu vi seus traços delicados e sua feição indecifrável tomarem uma forma triste. Os cantos da boca entornaram-se para baixo e as sobrancelhas estavam perto de se juntar.

-Eu só não quero te perder, Rose - ele me abraçou com bastante força, eu não me esquivei e permiti a mim mesma ficar lá.

Ainda estávamos abraçados quando Edward pigarreou e nos informou que estava na hora de ir.

Eles me deixraam na porta do consultório com uma feição de dor. Eu encarei a casa e fiquei pensando em como aquele lugar não aparentava ser um consultório médico de modo algum. Era pequena, térrea e com uma varando enorme que a rodeava por inteiro. Devia ter um quintal o qual eu não podia ver cheio de flores. Quem quer que cuidasse daquele lugar lhe dava toda a aparência de uma moradia de idosos, daqueles bem sem o que fazer, que disperdiça o tempo vago adornando o lar.

Eu não contei os passos até a porta, mas sei que engoli em seco sete vezes, eu parecia até entalada. No final, dei de ombros e toquei o interfone.

A porta abriu com um estalo e eu entrei hesitante.

Esperei não mais que dez minutos para que chamassem meu nome e eu entrei cambaleante e sem forças pela porta que a secretária me mostrou.

O ambiente da sala de recepção chegava a ser fúnebre, tinha um ar pesado de ansiedade, mas só de adentrar aquela saleta limpa, branca e organizada, podíamos sentir a nova atmosfera. Tal atmosfera era controlada por uma mulher que estava bem no meio do lugar, ela tinha um sorriso complacente no rosto e acenava com a mão a cadeira em que eu deveria me sentar. Era um consultório bem rechado, repleto de enfeites e quadros, em especial de um bebê.

-É o meu filho - ela ainda sorria, eu apenas concordei - sou Sue, tudo bom com você?

-Acho que isso você que vai me dizer, certo? - eu tentei devolver o sorriso.

-Trouxe seus exames, querida? Vou pedir outra leva destes, mas por enquanto eu preciso de uma base.

Eu estendi para ela o envelope que agarrava com tanta força.

Ela deu uma olhada, desviando ocasionalmente o olhar apara mim, ao final da análise minuciosa ela falou:

-O que o outro médico falou?

-Que eu preciso do transplante. Basicamente - eu não a encarava.

-Realmente. Você considera a possibilidade da quimioterapia?

-Eu não cheguei a pensar direito no assunto.

-Você está um bem atrasada no tratamento. É agora ou nunca. Enquanto você faz as sessões para evitar que se espalhe por orgãos, nós procuraremos seu doador. Que tal?

Eu me encolhi. Ela entendeu; provavelmente qualquer um que visse meu rosto orgulhoso e mesquinho entenderia.

-Não é hora para ser vaidosa, querida. Você entende sua situação, ou não? - eu acenei que sim com a cabeça.

-Vamos dar um olhada no seu físico?

Ela me mostrou um trocador onde estava estirado um avental verde, disse-me para tirar as roupas e colocá-lo e eu obedeci.

Ela me examinou, comentou sobre os hematomas, cada vez mais freqüentes e maiores, e apalpou os gânglios do meu pescoço. Ela já tinha terminado e eu estava me preparando para descer da maca quando pudemos ouvir um alvoroço do lado de fora.

Quando vi justo a maçaneta daquela porta rodar eu entrei em pânico, quem quer que fosse eu não queria que me visse daquele jeito. Me encolhi o melhor que pude.

A visão de Isabella no chão, chorando desesperada, com um bebê no colo, me chocou. Tudo aquilo por uma febre? Eu a analisava de cima a baixo pensando em quais seriam as chances de ela entrar no meu caminho duas vezes no mesmo dia. Fiquei atônita, mas mantive a compostura e o olhar firme encarando-a.

Quando ela me viu, paralisou-se por alguns segundos.

-Oi, Rosalie - foi simpática.

-Olá, Isabella - eu respondi, sem a menor vontade, mas o mais educada que pude.

-Sue, não sabia que atendia alguém de minha escola - eu não sabia se ela simplesmente se fingia de idiota, se queria me humilhar ou se era alienada assim mesmo.

-Rosalie é um paciente como todos os outros, Bells - com a iluminação no olhar dela depois de alguns segundos, reparei que só podia ser a última opção.

A doutora era impassível até com a garota que era praticamente filha. Mas, também não era totalmente insensível, eu vi quando ela acariciou a cabeça de Bella com um olhar carinhoso e agradecido.

-Eu estou indo. Perdoe-me por tudo, Sue. Pode deixar que eu levo o Tom.

-Pode me esperar ai fora. Rose é a ultima de hoje. Fiquei preocupada com Thomas, a febre estava bem alta mesmo, obrigada por vir - o agradecimento era sincero, mas fez eu me sentir altamente no local errado.

Ela saiu e eu estremeci sabendo que teria de falar com ela quando eu o fizesse. Mas novamente controlei-me, e comprimindo meus pulsos com força, após me vestir e me despedir de Sue, fui encará-la.

-Não conte - eu tentei ser vaga e não olhá-la.

-Não vou contar.

Ela foi direta e sua franqueza em assustou um pouco.

-Sério? Tem certeza? Não vai me subornar ou qualquer coisa? - eu realmente não podia crer.

-Por que o faria?

-Obrigada. De verdade - eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, como se ela fosse mudar de idéia a qualquer momento.

-Posso perguntar só uma coisa? - eu me virei um pouco, e já com a certeza de qual seria a próxima pergunta acenei positivamente - O que você tem?

-Leucemia.

De repente aquilo fez sentido. Eu admitindo o que tinha, reconhecendo para um qualquer. Essa era minha realidade e eu não podia crer que ela que em ajudara a enxergar isso.

-Sinto muito - eu já estava mais longe.

-Ah! Eu também.

* * *

Oi gente querida e amada,

Sabiam: eu estou pensando em escrever uma fic, em inglês, para SKINS, algum de vocês conhece? É uma série britânica (*_*) muito MARA!! Acreditem. Passa na HBOplus, mas eu baixo os episódios mesmo, estou a espera da quarta temporada D:

Também estou esperando o resto dos episódios da terceira temporada de The Tudors, enquanto isso me contento com Queer as Folk (Os Assumidos), que tem uns 20 episódios por temporada (modo de falar, porque são, tipo, 22 na primeira e 13 na última!) então me ocupa bem... eu tô vendo na verdade só a segunda e a quarta temporada que eu não vi na TV (mais um da HBOplus).

Amo os meus seriados :D Dou chiliques assistindo a eles... Gossip Girl também, amo o Chuck. Falando nisso terceira temporada estréia, agora, dia 14!

Obrigada por lerem e **DEIXEM REVIEWS.**

Beijoos,

Louise.

**ps: Gente, eu sei que eu demoro ultimamente, mas é que vocês não tem noção de como tá bonita a coisa na escola D:**

**De qualquer forma, não achem que eu desisti. Por favor, não achem. Eu vou sim, dar uma parada, mas só depois de terminar essa fic aqui, fiquem tranqüilos: é promessa de mindinho. ;)**


	7. Don't Carry The World Upon Your Shoulder

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose, Edward e até Alice? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"You've gotta live every single day like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?"

"Você tem que viver cada dia como se fosse o único, e se o amanhã nunca vier?"

**''Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Song by: Nickelback.**

7. Capítulo 4 - Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulders.

ALICE ESTAVA CAÍDA EM MEUS BRAÇOS.

Ela escondia o rosto de vergonha. Estávamos no sofá da sala de sua enorme casa e eu podia sentir seus soluços contra meu peito. Amava muito aquela menina e me sentia horrível por não ser capaz de fazer nada por ela naquele momento. Tudo o que eu conseguia era dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

A moral que eu tinha para dizer aquilo eu não fazia idéia de onde estava, mas é conveniente dizer o que os outros querem ouvir e mais conveniente ainda escutar o que quer que digam.

-Venha, Alice. Vamos para a cozinha, quer beber água? - ela deu de ombros, mas eu não desisti: ajudei-a a se erguer e fomos para a copa.

Eu coloquei-a sentada na bancada de granito pálido. Ela já não chorava e, sinceramente, ela parecia não estar se alimentando pois, além de magricela demais, estava tão incolor quanto à própria mesa - normalmente, ao menos suas bochechas, avivadas por sua alegria e espontaneidade, estariam rosadas.

-Eu tive uma idéia, mas vou ter que contar para uma pessoa.

-Não, Bells! Não! Você não pode contar para absolutamente ninguém! – ela, que estava na superfície alta quase caiu com a retomada brusca de atitude.

-Eu confio nele, você também pode confiar – eu tentei acalmá-la.

-É aquele menino? O bonitão? Bella, você não me disse que ele é irmão da Rosalie?

-Eu o beijei. E hoje ele retribui, ele estava lá em casa. Eu confio nele. Não sei dizer o porquê, mas sei que você também pode confiar. Também confio no Emmett, acredite: eles são ótimas pessoas.

-Numa companhia ruim – ela absorvera de mim o ressentimento que eu deveria nutrir por Rosalie, o problema é que eu tinha muitos defeitos, mas guardar rancor não era um deles, já Alice...

-Acho que você é a pessoa aqui com menos moral para falar sobre isso, não é?

-Jasper, nunca me forçou a nada.

-Nem conseguiria; ninguém faz sua cabeça, Alice. Mas Rosalie também não forçou Emmett em momento algum.

-Por que a defende agora? Acha que tem que apoiá-la porque é a irmã do seu namoradinho? – ela levantou-se e tentou se impor para cima de mim.

-Não fale assim, Alice. Eu te amo. Quero te ajudar. Além do mais ele não é nada do tipo.

-Você é a única amiga de verdade que eu tenho, se você me deixar eu fico sem nada! E você vai me trocar justo por aquela vadia? Ou pelo irmãozinho bonitinho dela?

-Não estou trocando ninguém, sua boba ciumenta – eu a abracei com força, rindo, finalmente percebendo o motivo de tudo aquilo.

-Como você vai nos ajudar, Bells?

-É muito dinheiro? – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, o rosto tomado pela vermelhidão do choro tinha cor agora – Por isso precisamos dele, entendeu? Você tem o dinheiro, mas não consegue, eu não tenho. Ele talvez possa nos ajudar. Tenho sua autorização para pedir?

-Sim. Mas que fique claro que é em você que eu confio.

Eu a abracei de novo e de novo. Beijei-lhe a testa várias vezes, depois, com a ligação de meu pai, disse que teria de ir. Perguntei se ela ficaria bem ou se queria ir dormir lá em casa. Ela não era fraca, não teria aceitado se não precisasse realmente. Antes de partir ainda pegamos o uniforme da escola que ela usaria no dia seguinte: uma sexta-feira. Enfim o final da semana chegava. A semana mais agitada da minha vida, com certeza.

-Edward, preciso falar com você – era já o intervalo.

Eu estava bem feliz que meu pai não questionara Alice ter ido lá para casa, ele às vezes era compreensível, apesar da alienação. Dormimos na minha cama, que embora fosse de viúva não tinha sido feita para comportar duas pessoas espaçosas. Amanheceu um dia triste e chuvoso e eu não queria ter de levantar, nem de soltar a mão dela. O rosto de Alice carregava ainda algumas lágrimas secando, ela deve ter chorado muito a noite inteira.

-Está tudo bem? Nossa, você está pálida! – ele inclinara-se um pouco para ver o rosto que eu tentava esconder.

Eu o peguei pela mão e o arrastei até a escada de incêndio, quando o soltei e fui encará-lo ele estava um pouco corado; curioso, para alguém tão direto e desinibido.

-Não é o que você está pensando eu... – estávamos num canto apertado e eu estava ofegante, me deixei cair no chão – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele se ajoelhou de frente para mim e beijou minha testa.

-Qualquer coisa, é só pedir.

-Não é bem pra mim. É para a minha amiga, a Alice. Ela está com um grande problema – eu falava incerta, gaguejava.

-Se é sua amiga, com certeza é minha também, vamos lá, me diga o que há? – ele tentava continuamente erguer minha cabeça, estava bem perto de mim e com sua voz melódica em convenceria a qualquer coisa.

Ele chegou perto o suficiente para eu poder sentir seu hálito, conseguintemente, ele ouvia o pulsar exagerado do meu coração. Eu tentei acabar com a distância e com meu desespero rapidamente, mas ele me segurou e, o mais lento possível ligou nossas bocas. Eu quis morrer no tempo que tive de esperar para ter este contato, tive vontade de puxá-lo para mim pela blusa à qual eu já estava agarrada. Ele largou meus lábios e desvencilhou minhas mãos de sua camiseta.

-Me conte.

-Ela tem um namorado, o Jasper. E ele está devendo muito dinheiro para uma pessoa. Eu não tenho dinheiro, nem a Alice, nós precisamos conseguir – eu pausei um pouco - precisamos conseguir setecentos reais, ou ele pode morrer.

-Drogas? – eu o olhei e não teve jeito: comecei a chorar. Acenei que sim com a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas escorriam – Eu empresto o dinheiro, mas eu quero que você faça ela o fazer prometer que vai entrar numa clínica. Se não, nossos esforços não terão valido a pena, ouviu?

-Eu só quero ajudar a Alice, ela está destruída, Edward.

-Eu acredito, Bella. Por isso vou te dar o dinheiro. Só preciso de um tempo, está bem?

-Me desculpe, eu só estou pedindo porque a Alice precisa muito. Me desculpa, mesmo.

-O que é isso, Bella. Pode pedir o que quiser, sempre que quiser, eu estou aqui, está bem? – o modo como ele colocou as palavras me fez rir.

-Não é cedo para falar deste modo? – eu pousei minha mão em seu rosto.

-Algo me diz que não.

Ele me beijou novamente, e como o beijo que me deu na cozinha de minha casa, foi mais agressivo. Eu me derreti e deixei que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse. Quando ele deu um beijo na entrada de meu pescoço, tenho certeza que suspirei alto demais. Ele se aproximou de meu ouvido e eu pude ouvi-lo sussurrar:

-Eu gosto de você, muito.

-Por quê? Como alguém pode gostar? Como alguém pode acreditar em mim?

-Boba – ele acariciou minha bochecha com as costas da mão – Você tem de confiar mais em você.

-Eu também gosto muito de você. Mesmo que nos destoemos e que não seja possível ficarmos juntos, porque você nunca escolheria alguém como eu.

-Não está claro que eu _já_ te escolhi?

-Quanto tempo isso pode durar? – eu perguntei com a mais amarga pitada de ceticismo que pude encontrar.

-Quanto você quiser – desta vez eu estava sem fala, se ele respondeu tão prontamente e sem hesitar seria possível ele realmente gostar de mim.

Eu o beijei, me levantei e sorri.

-Obrigada, vamos? – estendi-lhe minha mão.

-Claro.

Ele deu um sorriso surpreso, eu não pude evitar rir. Ele gostou do meu riso e pegou pela cintura para sairmos juntos da escada. Ele me abraçava confortavelmente pelas costas, ele era uma pessoa gélida, mas eu estranhamente me sentia aquecida, virei meu rosto e sei-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Obrigada, de verdade. Depois eu posso te explicar tudo.

-Hoje é sexta, quer almoçar lá em casa? Depois a gente pode ver um filme - ele sugeriu meio tímido.

-Eu tenho que ligar para a Sue e ver se ela vai precisar de mim, e principalmente, se a Alice vai precisar de mim.

-Tudo bem, quer ligar para sua madrasta de uma vez?

-Claro, vou ligar - eu sorri sincera, eu queria muito ir.

Sue vira a situação de Alice e uma vez que eu dissera que estaria saindo com ela, Sue concordou. Disse que pediria para a nossa estimada vizinha Leah, cuidar do pequeno Tom. Eu lhe fui muito grata. Só precisava falar com Alice. Entrei de fininho em sua sala, com Edward ao meu lado, tinha certeza de que ela não teria saído de lá.

-Ele nos ajudará, Alice - eu apontei para Edward.

-De verdade? Você realmente faria isso? - ela que estava com a cabeça enterrada nos braços cruzados sobre a carteira, pareceu ganhar nova vida.

-Claro, se uma amiga da Bella precisa, mas eu preciso de uns três dias e... - ele não conseguiu terminar, Alice estava agarrada à seu pescoço, abraçando-o com toda a força que lhe restava.

-Prometo que não será em vão - ela chorava de alegria - Ele vai se tratar e eu vou te restituir todo o dinheiro, sim? Obrigada, obrigada mesmo. Bella estava certa sobre você.

Ele imediatamente voltou seu olhar para mim e eu, encabulada, abaixei o rosto sorrindo.

-Alice? - eu a chamei - O que vai querer fazer à tarde?

-Relaxe, Bells. Não vou tomar mais ainda do seu tempo com minha choradeira e meus problemas. Vou encontrar com o Jasper, lhe dar as boas noticias e talvez até ir ver um filme com ele.

-Não estava ocupando meu tempo, Alice. Eu estou aqui se você precisar - o sinal bateu - Parece que tenho que ir - eu a abracei firme - Cuide-se.

Saí da sala de mãos dadas com Edward e de relance, vi ao longe nas escadas, um cabelo loiro e longo.

-E a sua irmã, Edward? - eu me lembrei do maior empecilho.

-Não se preocupe, o Emmett vai estar lá com ela para ocupá-la - ele deu uma risadinha que pareceu maliciosa e eu até estranhei, mas ri junto.

Saímos de mãos dadas da escola, alguns olhares não puderam ser evitados. Nós éramos contrastantes, como eu havia dito, e as pessoas reparavam - mesmo que Edward não.

O céu estava incrivelmente enegrecido e podíamos ver raios mais ao longe e, por vezes, escutar seus trovões. Eu morria de medo de temporais, me encolhi.

-Vamos chegar antes da chuva, pode ficar relaxada.

Ele mentira, pois começou a garoar logo em seguida.

-Talvez não – ele riu bem alto, eu o acompanhei, não estava me importando em me molhar – Que pena que Rosalie ter uma distração nos custou a carona... – a chuva apertou e passamos de úmidos a encharcados em questão de segundos.

Eu entrelacei nossos dedos das duas mãos e só sorri prostrada diante dele.

-Acho que, por você, eu não ligaria muito de ficar nessa chuva. Mas você promete me proteger dos raios? – eu tentei formular um sorriso brincalhão.

Ele se curvou para me alcançar, eu ergui meu rosto e ficamos a milímetros.

-Te protegeria do que fosse.

E ele terminou com o mínimo espaço que restava. Eu estava nas pontas dos pés, mas ele fez com que eu repousasse-os, curvando-se mais. Juntou o máximo que pôde nossos corpos, comprimindo minha cintura. Eu segurava o seu pescoço e debaixo daquela chuva, eu realmente sentia como se fossemos um único indivíduo. Minhas unhas não estavam grandes, mas passar aqueles resquícios pelo pescoço dele já foi o suficiente para fazê-lo arrepiar-se e me apertar mais ainda contra si. Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e eu fiquei temendo que seus dedos enroscassem, mas fez tudo com tanto cuidado que não aconteceu nada do tipo e ele ainda pode me puxar possessivamente pelas mechas que restaram em sua mão; Eu fui obrigada a inclinar minha cabeça para trás, ele beijou meu pescoço duas ou três vezes e me soltou.

Beijou delicadamente meus lábios e se afastou e passou a me guiar. Puxando-me com certa pressa pela mão de dedos intercalados que ainda permaneceu unida. Eu não parei de sorrir.

Entramos em seu apartamento molhando tudo. Corremos para seu quarto ele gritando para avisar que tinha chegado com companhia, fiquei meio tímida, mas não me importei de verdade. Adentramos seu quarto, ainda risonhos e umedecendo o tapete aveludado, ele apontou minha blusa, meio sem jeito, para avisar que ela estava quase transparente.

Ele buscou sua toalha para mim e uma camisa sua. Edward disse que sentia muito, mas provavelmente não conseguiria uma calça que servisse em mim, poderia pedir a irmã, mas não acreditava que a mãe tão pequenina fosse usar o mesmo tamanho que eu.

-Eu uso 36, quer perguntar para sua mãe? Bem vou me trocar enquanto isso, estou começando a ter calafrios!

-Bella? – ele me chamou quando eu já fechava a porta do banheiro – O que o Emmett quis me dizer ao me contar que você não espera nada das pessoas?

-Ele te disse isso? – eu permaneci no banheiro – Bem, ele me conhece um pouco, afinal de contas. Quando eu disse isso pra ele quis dizer que quando se espera muito o melhor das pessoas você se decepciona e se só espera o ruim acaba sozinho e sem conseguir confiar em ninguém. É apenas mais fácil não esperar nada. Nem retribuições, nem favores, nem sentimentos recíprocos, nem elogios. Assim é mais fácil de convencer-se de que ninguém te afeta, que o que eles te falam ou fazem é irrelevante.

Eu sorri e tranquei a porta. Não pude evitar sentir as lágrimas fervendo a ponto de transbordar. Ele pediria explicações depois e isso não me deixava contente.

Eu ainda pude ouvir a voz dele do outro lado da porta.

-Sabe, o Emmett me contou o que aconteceu entre você e minha irmã, por isso eu nem te pergunto.

-Acho bom que tenha sido ele, provavelmente, foi mais imparcial que eu ou Rosalie poderíamos ser.

-É. Bem, foi durante essa conversa que ele me falou isso. Disse que achava que tinha algo de errado na sua família para você ter essa visão do mundo, mas que, no fim, ele ficou feliz por essa sua perspectiva: Rosalie te machucou bem menos do que teria machucado qualquer outra garota na mesma posição em que você esteve.

Eu não respondi.

-Eu não acho – ele falou depois de um tempo quieto – Na verdade, ela te machucou bem feio, não é Bella? – eu aposto que ele estava falando isso sorrindo.

-Sim. Mas tem coisas piores do que uma adolescente ciumenta.

Saí do banheiro, extremamente constrangida, sem calças para colocar eu usava a camisa como um grande vestido. Edward não estava mais lá, sentei-me na cama e comecei a folhear um livro que achei na cabeceira.

-Você de novo aqui? – a voz era bonita, mas não era doce, pelo contrário.

-Rosalie... O Edward me convidou e...

-Bonito jeito de se vestir na casa dos outros – ela apontou para a roupa do irmão que eu trajava.

-Não! Eu só estava ensopada por causa da chuva, não é nada do que você está pensando!

-Não estava pensando _nisso_, Isabella. Nem cogitaria a idéia do Edward fazer algo desse tipo com _você_, _nessa_ casa – creio que se a intenção dela, ao dar ênfase a certas palavras, era me fazer sentir medíocre: sucesso total.

Eu a olhei firme, o mais emburrada que pude.

-Por que você não quer fazer a quimioterapia, Rosalie? – a pergunta veio de repente e chocou ela – Fique tranqüila, não foi Sue que me contou, eu vasculhei os arquivos e anotações dela até te achar. Lá estava escrito que você procura um doador de medula, mas não faz quimio enquanto isso. Por quê?

-Quem é você para olhar o meu registro? Menina intrometida! E isso, de qualquer forma, é da sua conta? – ela recuperou-se e pronunciou, com desgosto.

-Na verdade sim, só queria dizer que você deveria tentar, Rosalie. Talvez valha a pena.

-Venha cá.

Ela me levou até o quarto dela e me deu roupas, um pouco largas, afinal o corpo dela era muito mais desenvolvido e, de certa forma me encurralando, disse:

-Eu não vou contar para todos, não vou também deixar de ir à escola e principalmente não – ela começou a chorar, eu não pensei que fosse jamais vê-la fraquejar – quero ficar careca.

Eu não ri, como ela provavelmente esperava que eu fizesse, mas eu tentei confortá-la com um sorriso triste, que não expunha meus dentes e nem alcançava meus olhos, mas que mesmo assim era sincero.

-Quer saber, eu acho que não posso entender, mas a minha opinião e aposto que a de toda a sua família é a mesma: você deve tentar a quimioterapia. Se não, de um jeito ou de outro você vai largar a escola, e sem o tratamento, será bem mais drástico.

-Bem, já te dei algo que vestir, não? Volte para o quarto do meu irmão agora e faça ele feliz – era quase uma aprovação de namoro.

Eu creio que era, supostamente, para eu estar feliz e saltitante e me dada como perdoada, mas não era isso que estava dentro de mim naquele momento. Eu me arrastei pra fora e entrei no quarto de Edward - tudo acontecera em menos de três minutos e ele não estava em seu quarto ainda. Eu me senti fraca por uma fração de segundo e me deitei na cama arrumada dele, me encolhi o suficiente para abraçar meus joelhos e chorei.

Pensando em como Rosalie deveria estar se sentindo, em suas dores que não eram superficiais como as minhas, eu me permiti chorar por alguém que não fosse eu. Eu vinha pensando em pedir para parar o tempo toda vez que eu estava com Edward, mas e ela que desejava que o tempo parasse para não morrer? Ela querer lutar por sua vida, sem que os outros a vejam fraquejar é honroso, mas do modo que ela fazia estava apenas se prejudicando. Fazendo pose de orgulhosa, mas revelando, sutilmente, para um estranho que tem medo do que vai acontecer se se tratar.

-Bella? – As mão de Edward me agarraram com firmeza ao me chacoalhar, sua voz preocupada me acordou.

-Edward... – eu deixei as lágrimas escorrerem mais um pouco – A Rosalie precisa se tratar, a gente precisa convencê-la.

Ele entendeu rápido, afinal eu usava roupas de sua irmã.

-Ela provavelmente, Bella, é a única pessoa que me apoiou nessa família, por isso eu jamais poderia querer outra coisa para ela que não o melhor. Acredite, eu vou conseguir convencê-la.

-Ela é teimosa e orgulhosa. Tenho medo do que isso pode custar para ela – eu me senti digna de pena e imediatamente parei de choramingar – Eu sou ridícula, não? Ela já me expulsou de sua vida uma vez e eu insisto em voltar, era melhor eu desaparecer. A minha vida é patética!

-Bella, sua auto-estima está péssima hoje – ele riu – Não ache que sua vida é patética porque você tem menos sofrimento nela do que a minha irmã tem na dela. Esse modo de pensar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. E mais uma coisa, eu tenho certeza, que no fundo, pelo menos agora, Rose se arrepende o fato de ter te espantado assim. Mesmo sem ela saber ou perceber, você talvez tenha sido a melhor amiga dela em anos. A Vera não conta.

-Vera?

-É uma menina da sua escola inclusive, longa história. Vamos comer? Hoje tem carne de panela, para variar o macarrão que você comeu aqui e o que eu comi em sua casa.

-Edward? Posso perguntar só uma coisa? – segurei-o pela blusa quando ele já se levantava – Qual é esse seu sonho?

-Isso? Ah, eu só queria ser músico. É que meus pais não apóiam, sabe como é, não? Então, Rosalie me ajudou com a casa, com a escola, com tudo.

-Achei que a casa fosse dos seus tios.

-E é, mas eles têm mais de uma casa e me deixaram ficar naquela. Umas duas vezes por mês ele passavam uns dias comigo. Eles não se importam com o que eu quero ser, dizem que é minha escola, assim como a Rose. Bem, ela fez muito mais que só isso, mas acho que não é necessário contar. Eu a amo, Bella.

-Eu sei. Você é um bom irmão e ela uma boa irmã.

Fui para a casa de Alice depois de sair da de Edward. Contei-lhe tudo e ela me abraçou.

-Minha vez de te abraçar - riu-se - Olha aqui, está tudo bem chorar pelos outros, mas Edward está certo. Você está competindo para ver que vida é mais infeliz, me diga que felicidade traria ganhar essa batalha? A Rosalie é bem parecida comigo, Bells. Estamos apenas segurando as pontas para não perdermos tudo; porque é isso que acontece quando se tem tudo, você tem tudo a perder, só tem como você ir para baixo. A diferença entre eu e Rosalie é que eu fiz uma grande besteira e ela sofre de uma grave doença, mas as duas estamos indo para o fundo de um poço.

-A diferença mais básica entre vocês duas é que você ainda pode voltar a ser e viver como antes.

Não falamos mais nada e eu não fiquei por lá durante muito mais tempo, só o suficiente para saber que ela havia conversado com Jasper e que tudo, se uma força maior quisesse, daria certo.

Cheguei em casa era pouco mais de quatro e meia. Cheguei contente e sorridente, tanto que até Sue estranhou. Com destreza, me esquivei de suas perguntas e fui para o meu quarto. Joguei-me sobre a cama e fui tentar pregar os olhos, mas o celular tocou. Atendi com vontade, certa de que seria Alice ou alguém do tipo.

-Isabella? – A voz estava rouca e distorcida e não dava para não saber a quem pertencia – Podemos conversar um minuto?

-Claro, Rosalie – eu gaguejei, não sei se de surpresa.

Adivinha? É, fim do capítulo. :D

Perdoem-me pela demora, mas eu já disse: não vou abandonar a fic é só que as provas da escola me ocupam bastante. Tambem ando ocupada com Glee e meus mangás.

Ah! Já resolvi o tema da próxima fic, vai ser bem non-sense, mas eu curti, quero ir para algo mais light. Vocês não sabem como está tenso pesquisar sobre leucemia. D:

Bem,

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo, certo?

Beijoos,

Louise.


	8. What A Shame We All Became Such Fragile

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose, Edward e até Alice? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"I don't wanna be the girl… who never wants to be alone."

"_Eu não quero ser a garota... que nunca quer estar sozinha. __"_

'**Sober'**

**Song by: P!nk.**

8. Capítulo 5 - What A Shame We All Became Such Fragile Broken Strings.

-EU PRECISO ME DESCULPAR.

Rosalie pronunciou aquelas palavras rápida e constrangidamente. Eu não respondi nada durante o tempo em que fiquei analisando aquela sentença e pensando se ela estaria sendo sincera. Não tinha por que não estar, além do mais o tom de choro da voz era verdadeiro o suficiente.

-Acho que eu também lhe devo desculpas – eu falei por fim, suspirando em derrota – A culpa foi minha.

-Sua? Acho que não, eu pensava que era minha, mas talvez também não seja. Nem do próprio Emmett. Somos todos humanos e não podemos prever o que vai acontecer no próximo segundo. Eu e Emm passamos muito tempo discutindo e nem ele entende por que fez o que fez, são coisas de segundo, Bella. Posso te chamar assim certo?

-Pode sim, Rosalie – ela não podia ver, mas eu estava sorrindo.

-Aliás, não quer dizer que eu esteja tentando me livrar de alguma punição por ter julgado você, é mais uma justificativa, naquele momento eu só enxerguei este caminho. Sei também que não é uma boa desculpa – ela estava atrapalhada dentro de sua fala, mas eu entendia com clareza.

-Tudo bem. Eu mesma acho que agi de forma errada, você era minha amiga, eu deveria ter lhe contado, mas o medo de você me desacreditar e se afastar de mim foi maior. Aparentemente, era inevitável deixarmos de ser amigas, era para acontecer.

-Podemos consertar isso. Bella, eu... Quando eu conversei com você hoje eu vi que no fundo, minha confiança em você ainda estava lá. Talvez apenas por você ser justamente o tipo de pessoa que inspira confiança, ou talvez não. Mas estava lá. E no momento, eu realmente, realmente, preciso do apoio de alguém que não faça parte da minha família, que não se culpe por minha doença e que não finja que está tudo bem – a voz dela falhava mais em algumas partes, chegando perto de um choro contido e eu me lisonjeei.

-Rose, creio que o Emmett não se encaixa nessas descrições de pessoas.

-Não mesmo – ela deu uma ligeira risada – Mas ele se preocupa tanto em estar comigo em todos os momentos que eu acho que estou arruinando sua vida.

-Não, você não está. Bem, eu espero que você saiba que eu estou aqui. Sei que é impossível recuperar tudo perdido rapidamente, mas nós podemos tentar aos poucos nos reaproximar, certo? Além do mais, se você optar por fazer a quimioterapia, eu até posso ir com você. Aposto que você, toda orgulhosa do jeito que é, não vai querer que Emmmett vá.

-Nunca! – ela se exaltou alegre – Por mim apenas o Edward iria.

-Me diz uma coisa, por favor. O sonho dele, o que aconteceu para ele ir tentar realizá-lo longe da família? Por que não o apoiavam?

-Ah, bem... Não é melhor você perguntar isso para ele? Olha, eu te conto, mas preciso me encontrar com você. Quero falar com você ao vivo e a sós.

-Tudo bem – respondi prontamente, movida puramente pela curiosidade – Quando e onde?

-Amanhã, às duas, eu vou até sua casa, depois decidimos aonde iremos, sim?

-Então, até amanhã.

-Até, Bella.

Eu não sabia o que fazer depois de fechar o celular, um ritmo mais alegre e forte tomara conta do meu coração e me fazia querer agarrar o travesseiro que apoiava minha cabeça e cortá-lo em pedacinhos. Não era algo ruim, pelo contrário, eu estava saltitante da mais pura felicidade, mal podia conter os sorrisos. Eu mesma quase não acreditara no fato de que Rosalie me ligara e que estávamos fazendo as pazes.

A única coisa que estragava minha felicidade era saber que ela só estava tentando se reconciliar porque estava morrendo. No fundo eu queria achar que não, mas era tão óbvio.

* * *

Não chegava a ser uma e meia, mas eu estava diante da minha porta. Contrastantemente ao dia anterior o sol ardia em minha pele translúcida, já me sentia quente e vermelha. Não quis voltar para dentro com medo de depois dar para trás, aproveitei que consegui ir até as escadinhas e sentei-me lá. Não me mexi, minha respiração rápida era a única coisa que mostrava que eu estava viva.

Eu, com certeza, já não me lembrava com clareza de tudo que acontecera. Oras, eu nem fizera realmente parte de toda a história.

Emmett estava em uma classe mais próxima da minha do que Rosalie, isso eu sabia. Ele ia até lá primeiro e depois seguíamos juntos para encontrar Rose. Também me lembro do dia em que Tânia entrou no meio de nossa conversa, comentando que tinha adorado o novo corte de cabelo de Emmett. Pelas costas ele a chamou de louca, uma vez que nunca tinham se falado antes. Disse isso, mas sua proximidade cada vez maior com a garota de rosto e gestos vulgares, não condizia.

Até que eu os peguei na escada de incêndio, estavam se beijando e talvez até mais que isso, ela estava erguida e presa a cintura dele com as pernas. Naquele momento ela se tornou alguém repugnante para mim. Sei que a culpa não era só dela, mas era apenas impossível odiar Emmett, e além de tudo, ele era supostamente meu amigo.

Creio que eu não seja a única a achar impossível odiá-lo, Rosalie não levou muito tempo para desculpá-lo e aceitá-lo de volta depois que tudo aconteceu; a briga com certeza é algo lúcido em minha memória. Assim como o momento em que ela passou a me repudiar. Talvez eu merecesse, sabia de tudo e mesmo assim não lhe contara. Eu havia sido uma péssima amiga.

Já passava das duas e cinco quando o vento resolveu soprar para aliviar meu calor acabou por lançar uma rajada nos cabelos louros e compridos da Rosalie que chegava. Ela agarrou-os com firmeza para tentar impedir que se emaranhassem. Eu pude ver sua frustração conforme chegou mais perto de mim.

-Bom dia – eu sorri para ela – Será que uma escova cairia bem? Entre, depois nós podemos ir para algum lugar.

-Obrigada.

Era sábado e Sue ficava em casa nesses dias, Charlie costumava chegar mais cedo nos finais de semana para poder gastar mais tempo conosco, sua família. Dá cozinha vinha o som de pratos batendo e eu conclui que era a própria dona de casa limpando a sujeira do almoço..

-Sue, posso sair com uma amiga? – gritei da escada enquanto levava Rosalie para meu quarto.

-Quem é? – ela veio até a beira da escada e viu-nos terminando a subida, notou quem estava comigo rapidamente e deu um sorriso – Pode sim. Seu pai só vai chegar tarde hoje, mas tente chegar antes dele, sim? Sabe como ele é.

-Pode deixar, vamos apenas aqui do lado e eu já volto.

Eu corri para seguir Rosalie que já tinha alcançado meu quarto. Ela estava de frente para minha penteadeira, olhando os pequenos frasquinhos de me maquiagem que eu raramente usava.

-Você acrescentou alguns itens bem legais a sua coleção desde a última vez que eu estive aqui.

-É verdade, né? Você já esteve aqui... – parei para refletir um pouco – só eu que nunca tinha estado em sua casa.

-Agora você já foi, duas vezes, inclusive.

-Eu gosto do seu irmão. De verdade.

-Todo mundo gosta, ele é bem o meu oposto. É gentil com todos e tenta agradar a todos, por mais que tenha seu senso de auto-preservação é com os outros que ele mais se preocupa.

-Até desistiu do sonho dele para ficar junto de você, certo? O que era esse sonho, Rosalie? Por que ele tinha de realizá-lo longe dos outros? Você disse que me contaria.

-Vem, vamos no café ali da esquina. Eu quero tomar alguma coisa.

Eu queria gritar para ela não fugir das minhas perguntas, mas como tratava-se de algo que não era da minha conta e mesmo assim ela estava disposta a me contar resolvi apenas ser pragmática. Olhei pela janela e já vi as enormes nuvens pesadas e negras perto do chão de novo, como no dia anterior.

-Vou levar um guarda-chuva, vamos.

Andamos sem falar muito, o máximo que falamos foi sobre o pequeno Tom , ela queria saber como ele andava. Eu a encarei, no entanto ela esquivou o olhar e não quis prestar muita atenção em mim, o movimento limitado da rua lhe parecia muito mais interessante de alguma forma.

Pegamos um lugar do lado de fora da loja de cafés, sentamo-nos e passamos certo tempo brincando de olhar e desviar olhares.

-Vou pegar algo para mim, você quer?

-Só um cappuccino, toma – ela me estendeu a mão com uma nota de dez, eu recusei.

-Por minha conta.

Ela ia redargüir, porém eu já estava adentrando o local e fiz questão de ignorá-la.

-Aqui está o seu – entreguei-lhe a xícara.

-Eu queria saber, você vai me perdoar fácil assim?

-Não tem o que perdoar na verdade, a culpa foi minha mesmo. E que bom que é com você que eu estou falando, eu nunca teria coragem de entrar no assunto tão diretamente quanto você, Rosalie. Nunca.

-O Edward não gosta de fazer parte de uma família abastada, ele não gosta dos privilégios e das vantagens, ele gosta de estar de igual para igual com todos. Quando ele disse para o meu pai que queria seguir a carreira de músico, logo meu pai ofereceu para apresentá-lo a um conhecido da nossa família na indústria musical.

"Eles brigaram muito feio. Meu pai recusou-se a admitir a escolha de meu irmão como uma carreira legítima, disse que só poderia ser um passatempo e que ele nunca conseguiria sozinho. Edward é forte e disse que para ele que se não fosse de um modo justo, se aventurando no meio musical, se esforçando para conseguir uma propagando positiva, ele não faria aquilo. Nosso pai ficou contente com isso na verdade e vendo isso meu irmão ameaçou deixar nossa casa se ele não o permitisse a fazer do seu jeito.

"Na realidade, Carlisle – que é o nome dele - , não queria que ele seguisse essa vontade de nenhum jeito, do dele ou do de Edward. Eu implorei dezenas vezes para que meu pai fizesse a vontade de Edward, mas ele recusou-se. Foi aí que meu irmão decidiu mudar-se. Falou com nosso tio, irmão de nossa mãe, que concordou sobre seguir um caminho honesto. Até ofereceu um apartamento. Edward fazia aula de piano em dois lugares diferentes, treinava três horas por dia, mantinha uma média perfeita e invejável na escola e ainda dava aulas de violão para ganhar o dinheiro que precisava para comer e comprar as coisas. Meu pai ainda pagava a escola na esperança de que algo o fizesse voltar à si e optar por seguir os negócios.

-E então Edward voltou para casa – eu a interrompi.

-Mas não porque ele quis, porque não deu certo do seu jeito ou porque cedeu as chantagens de nosso pai. Tudo estava indo ótimo, mas aí houve minha doença. E ele resolveu que ficaria ao meu lado, apesar de todos os meus protestos. O maior problema é que estando lá em casa tudo tem de ser feito do modo do meu pai, ou seja, não existe mais sonho.

-Não Rosalie, o sonho ainda está lá, ele só o está deixando um pouquinho de lado por algo que lhe é mais importante: a irmã. Que o apoiou e fez de tudo para que ele pudesse viver plenamente suas vontades. Não acha que ele está feliz em sua decisão? Ele parece triste ou atormentado para você? Pois eu não acho.

-Talvez você esteja certa – ela deu um gole mais longo no café, para acabar com ele.

-É, essa é uma das minhas poucas qualidades, normalmente eu sei o que eu falo.

-E eu te adorava por isso, a melhor conselheira – nós demos uma risada profunda.

-Sabe, eu sinto falta de vocês.

-Eu não gostaria de ter de reconhecer, mas eu também. Acho que apesar de tudo eu sou bem carente.

-Você sempre foi. A gente repara fácil o quanto você odeia ficar sozinha, você não esconde essas coisas muito bem sabe? – eu escondi o rosto.

-Não mesmo e acho que nem deveria! Assim as pessoas sabem o que eu preciso.

Conversamos sobre coisas bestas e superficiais por mais de uma hora. Ela contou como estava se virando sem uma amiga.

-Porque acho que você sabe da Vera. Aquela menina que foi minha amiga durante um bom tempo?

-Sei sim. A de cabelo bem escuro e liso, não é?

-Essa mesma. Você tem uma idéia de porque eu parei de falar com ela?

-Não faço à mínima. Soube que vocês eram do tipo inseparável, mas ela arranjou um namorado e vocês pararam de se falar.

-É, falta muita história no meio do que as pessoas falam...

-Na maioria das vezes é assim – eu falei dando um gole na água que eu trouxera com os cafés.

-Ela era minha melhor e única amiga, apesar da minha carência, inicialmente ela era suficiente, mas me encarreguei de nos afastar. Assim como fiz com você. Mas ela era tão ordinária, ninguém a achava tão bonita, todos achavam estranho eu andar com ela, mesmo assim eu me sentia bem porque ela me entendia e sabia dizer as coisas certas. Só que já deu para reparar que eu não sou lá muito forte, não é? E eu acabei cedendo às pressões; não queria ser vista com ela, então passei a ignorá-la e maltratá-la, eu era grosseira e falava coisas horríveis.

-Você é boa nisso – falei sorrindo para amenizar o conteúdo da frase.

O sorriso-resposta foi puramente de escárnio, ela não gostara do que eu dissera, mas não retrucaria, pois sabia ser verdade.

-É, acho que posso ser mais cruel do que eu deveria. Mas continuando: Daí, para deixar claro, não tem nada a ver com o namorado, que é o que todo mundo fala, foi apenas coincidência ela estar começando um namoro na época. Apenas éramos um casal nos separando alegando diferenças irreconciliáveis – eu ri com a piada.

-Você gostava muito dela?

-Claro. Era minha melhor amiga perdida. Até você aparecer e preencher bem o espaço vazio – eu não sabia se deveria me sentir lisonjeada ou ultrajada – Mas ainda sinto falta dela.

-Afinal, também sou contrastante ao seu lado. Bem inferior. Todos deviam falar.

-Ninguém falava, Bella.

Ficamos quietas para ouvir o som dos trovões que se tornava cada vez mais alto. Eu ficara feliz de trazer o guarda-chuva.

-Vamos? – eu fiz menção de me levantar e ao ver que ela me imitou realmente me puis de pé – Rosalie? E a quimioterapia?

-Vou fazer.

-Sério? – ela me sorriu como se dissesse "Não, trouxa, tô te zuando"(mesmo que fosse impossível tais palavras saírem de sua boca) – Quer companhia?

-Claro. Sua e do Edward – Ela entrelaçou nossos braços quando saíamos para a calçada, andaríamos apenas um quarteirão até minha casa - No fundo vou gostar de te ter como cunhada.

-É bom te ter de volta.

-Digo o mesmo. Você não faz idéia de como eu já estava pirando sem uma amiga de verdade! Vou dizer de novo: senti sua falta.

Talvez a nossa amizade possa parecer ter brotado de volta muito rápido. Mas era como se apenas tivéssemos tido uma briga longa demais. Nós ainda tínhamos aquela antiga compatibilidade de gênios, ainda pensávamos igual, ainda compartilhávamos grande parte de nossas opiniões.

Eu não saberia dizer se voltaria a ser igual, mas não importava, eu pelo menos sabia agora que ela não me odiava e ainda aprovava minha relação – se é que eu posso chamar disso – com seu irmão.

* * *

No dia seguinte eu falei com Alice. Ela ficara extremamente feliz por eu ter me acertado com Rosalie, mas ao mesmo tempo despertou seu extinto ciumento.

Combinamos de nos ver naquele dia mesmo, eu fui até a casa dela e Jasper estava lá.

-Meu Deus! Há quanto tempo, Jasper! – eu me exaltei ao vê-lo.

-É verdade, Bella. Tudo bom?

Creio que eu passei mais de três horas conversando com eles na sala de estar da casa de Alice. O recinto para mim era mais agradável ainda do que a casa de Edward embora sutilmente menor. Creio ser a decoração que envolvia mais cores além do branco; os móveis de madeira escura e com estofados claros destoando ao invés dos de vidro, aparentemente frágeis demais.

-Bells? – me abstrai no meu redor por tempo demasiado e perdi o rumo da conversa.

-Perdão. O que foi?

-Eu estava lhe perguntando sobre este maravilhoso cavalheiro que além de me ajudar, segundo a Alice, é um garanhão que está babando por você – o jeito de Jasper brincar usando esses tipos de palavra me deixava constrangida, perplexa ou atônita na maior parte do tempo.

-Ah, ele é uma graça. Até agora tem sido maravilhoso comigo e sempre me diz coisas reconfortantes e ótimas.

Eu não gostava muito de falar de Edward, porque por mais que eu lhe rendesse elogios não seria suficiente. Era falando dele, também, que eu percebia que mesmo longe, só de mencionar seu nome meu coração batia mais rápido. Era assim que eu via que gostava muito dele, provavelmente, poderia dizer que o amava. Mas eu não estava pronta para avaliar essa possibilidade no momento. Teria de esperar a certeza.

-E como você está, Jasper?

-Me sinto ótimo, pelo menos. Estou limpo há quase três meses, Bells. Eu só preciso acabar com a dívida mesmo. Depois eu vou para o centro, lá dá para fazer uns trabalhos e mandar dinheiro para fora, pra minha velha também, sabe? Daí, vou aproveitar isso para pagar o... Edward, não é isso?

-Fico muito feliz em ouvir tudo isso. Feliz por você principalmente, por vocês na realidade.

-Eu só tenho que agradecer a Alice – ele a abraçou com força.

-Sim, ela é muito forte. – ela aprendeu a voar, antes de acertar o fundo do poço com seu corpo delicado.

-Vocês podem parar já com isso, não quero ficar mal-acostumada de tanto receber mimos e elogios.

Eu fui embora logo depois disso. Saí saltitante, sabendo que tudo estava bem com Jasper e que a relação dos dois apenas estava se fortalecendo com isso tudo. Eles eram um mistério para mim, eram meus amigos queridos havia muito tempo, eram quase que um costume, mas ainda assim, viviam surpreendendo-me.

* * *

Rosalie tinha conversado com minha madrasta por telefone no domingo e agendou a quimioterapia para terça-feira, o que queria dizer que ainda teria de agüentar a segunda naquela escola. Edward facilitava isso e tornava até bem mais interessante, mas eu ainda não queria ter de ir para a escola. Isso porque era apenas a segunda semana de aula.

Eu não saberia dizer se foi um preparo psicológico, mas Rosalie não foi à escola naquela segunda-feira, eu também não vira Emmett ou Edward. Isso me chateou mais do que deveria. Eu não tive ânimo suficiente para permanecer acordada por mais de duas das seis aulas. No intervalo eu só saí da sala porque Alice foi me buscar e no final do período fui praticamente arrastada para fora da sala pelos funcionários que queriam limpá-la.

Minha casa foi a única parte do dia que dispôs de mais ímpeto justamente pelo conflito entre a pessoa mais enfadonha e crítica que eu conhecia. Meu pai fora dispensado de trabalho naquele dia porque ele havia torcido o pé. Além de cuidar de Tom, com certeza, daria um jeito de vir me desanimar ainda mais. O policial Charlie era alguém, acho que já contei isso, que não percebia muito o sentimento dos outros.

Meu pai sempre está em outro mundo, onde existe praticamente apenas ele. De vez em quando um ou outro consegue entrar nesse espaçinho. Não digo que ele seja má pessoa, é apenas egocêntrico. Uma criança que não cresceu; que não se desacostumou de ter seus caprichos prontamente atendidos. Desde sempre ele fora alguém carente demais, mais do que minha mãe, totalmente autônoma, poderia agüentar.

Ele nunca superou ter a atenção da mulher que ele amava dividida, mas parece que Sue, com toda a sua perfeição em lidar e compreender os outros foi capaz de mudar isso. Só que meu pai ainda estava preso no mundo dele. Um mundo de bondade e gentileza que chega a ser cruel. Charlie só quer agradar, mas ele impõe tantas limitações a seus agrados, para que a ordem que existe dentro dele não seja comprometida, que acaba por sufocar o objeto de seus cuidados: eu.

-Oi pai – ele estava na cozinha quando cheguei.

-A Alice não veio hoje? – meu pai perguntou como que decepcionado.

-Ela ia sair com o Jasper. Eu acho que eu também preciso de um namorado – falei brincando, ele não gostou e me olhou feio – Relaxa, pai. É brincadeira.

-Bom mesmo. Mas você não tem outras amigas, não? Eu estou em casa você podia sair – repara-se assim que nem existe a possibilidade de amigos do sexo oposto para ele.

-Na verdade tem sim, a Rosalie, até estou preocupada com ela. Rose nunca falta mas hoje não foi – eu queria ver se conseguia dar um jeito de ir até a casa dela. Era claro que eu não estava apenas preocupada com ela, queria, sim, ver Edward.

-Ela mora longe? Eu posso te levar lá – ele colocou uma colher de papinha na boca de Tom, eu só então me dei conta do que ele estava fazendo na cozinha e porque ela encontrava-se em um estado deplorável.

-Mora do lado da escola, eu posso ir de ônibus, não se preocupe.

-Não, eu te levo. Vou só acabar de alimentar o Thomas. Ligue para ela e se troque enquanto isso. Que tal?

Eu só acenei com a cabeça e no caminho para o quarto, no pé da escada, peguei o telefone sem fio e subi os degraus discando o número que já havia decorado há tempos.

Quem atendeu fora Esme, eu perguntei por Edward, naturalmente. Ela o chamou e colocou-o na linha. Perguntei se estava tudo bem, ele disse que sim, que Rosalie só quisera realizar uma preparação psicológica e que ele decidira acompanhá-la. Eu perguntei se estaria tudo bem em visitá-los. Edward me respondeu com ânimo de sobra que seria uma honra.

Meu pai me levou até lá. Até mesmo ele ficou espantado com o prédio, eu lhe disse então como eles eram ricos.

-Bem, você não tem do que se queixar da sua vida, certo? Querer mais do que você tem! – ele começou.

-Não estou reclamando, pai.

-Se quer mais deveria aprender a rezar quando vai para a missa – e logo em seguida vem o papo religioso que me angustia.

-Tá, pai – eu saí do carro e bati a porta, ele era incapaz de me ouvir mesmo.

O porteiro me anunciou e rapidamente eu subi. Antes de alcançar o andar de Edward já tinha recebido uma mensagem - nem sabia que ele conseguia fazer isso com o celular - do meu pai: "Me ligue à hora que for para te buscar".

Como eu já desembarcava na sala dele não precisei tocar campainha. Só chamei pelo nome de Rosalie e de Edward.

Passei a tarde toda com eles. Rimos os quatro juntos, pois Emmett também estava lá. Eu aprendi naquele dia como Rosalie amava e se orgulhava de Edward. Era realmente bonito.

-Sabe, Edward? – eu falei quando estava me despedindo dele – Deve ser legal ser da sua família.

-Pena que ela está se estilhaçando. Não vai durar muito esta tranqüilidade.

Eu dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha enquanto entrava no elevador:

-Não se martirize enquanto não acontece. Você não sabe o que é uma família em pedaços ainda. Sua mãe é forte.

* * *

Era então chegado o dia da quimioterapia de Rosalie e somente eu e Edward tínhamos autorização de comparecer. Fora difícil convencer o pessoal de casa a me deixar sair dois dias consecutivos, mas enfim, quando eu sussurrei para Sue que era a Rosalie que havia me pedido para acompanhá-la, tudo deu certo.

Não fora horripilante entrar no hospital de mãos dadas com ela, mas vê-la colocando-se deitada na maca e todas aquelas pessoas à sua volta, furando-a, tocando-a, examinando-a. O redor branco demais, organizado demais. Eu não sei quanto à Rose por si própria, mas eu estava nervosa por ela. Contraía-me involuntariamente toda vez que eu pensava em como ela se sentia.

Estávamos num quarto privado, que o pai fez questão de pagar para ela, Edward e eu sentados no sofá diante dela. De mãos dadas. Eu, que até então não fazia idéia de como era tal tratamento, pude ver que ela parecia apenas estar recebendo uma dose de soro. Mas o rosto aflito dela denunciava que era mais que isso.

-Está doendo? – eu perguntei-lhe.

-Não sei. É estranho, na verdade – eu apertei a mão de Edward e ele repousou a sua cabeça em meu ombro.

A agulha era tão fininha que eu não poderia vê-la da distância que eu estava. Optaram, é claro, pelo método intravenoso, o que não animou Rosalie, eu tinha certeza do medo que ela tinha por agulhas, ela havia constorcido-se toda quando chegaram com a solução. Ela pediu uma vez para ir ao banheiro, pois não estava sentindo-se bem, devolveu o pouco que havia comido naquele dia e voltou a maca. Disseram que ainda não deveria ser efeito colateral do tratamento, mas sim nervosismo.

-Ela está dormindo, Edward! – eu acredito que ele também estava, depois de tanto tempo quieto recostado em mim.

-Ela não dormiu nada a noite toda. É bom que ela descanse um pouco.

-Ai, que inveja de você, tão calmo.

-Você acha? Estou só disfarçando, estou suando frio a cada três minutos e acho que vou ter uma parada cardíaca – ele roçou a testa na minha de olhos fechados e eu acariciei sua face.

Eu baguncei um pouco seu cabelo, fazendo carinho ao mesmo tempo. Senti uma gota quente pingar no meu colo e eu soube que ele estava chorando, eu também estava.

Eu ergui o rosto dele e vi uma expressão tão serena e ao mesmo tempo tão aflita que tive de segurar o fôlego. Eu que já estava mal com tudo aquilo, ainda tive de olhar para ele e receber toda aquela dor fraternal, Edward tinha despejado tudo em mim com seus olhos esverdeados.

-Eu acho que gosto demais de você – ele sussurrou ainda me encarando.

-Você me conhece há uma semana! – ele avançou para cima de mim e eu deixei ele me beijar – Não console seu sofrimento em mim, por favor.

-Não é o que estou fazendo. Eu até que estou lidando melhor com esse negócio da Rose do que eu esperava, mas você? Você me faz perder qualquer linha de raciocínio que tento compor. Justo eu? Sabe o quão racional eu sou?

-O pior é que eu faço uma idéia! – eu segurei-o pelas bochechas com uma mão formando um biquinho em seus lábios. Toquei-os com um dedo da outra mão, depois com os meus próprios.

-Quer ser minha namorada?

-O quê? – eu realmente me surpreendi.

-O que você ouviu – ele confirmou colocando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

-Que lugar romântico para um pedido de namoro – rimos – Mas eu aceito. Aceito, sim.

Ele acariciou minha face duas ou três vezes antes de me beijar. Depois nos separamos para eu poder ir até Rosalie, estava na hora de irmos.

* * *

Oi pessoal,

Um recadinho aqui, eu dei uma repostada de uns capítulos (acho que o que mais mudou foi o 2), pois eu estava relendo-os e encontrei várias partes com o meu maravilhoso erro de troca de "f" por "v" e vice-versa. (Entre outros erros horríveis).

Preciso de um tratamento fonoaudiólogo urgente! Ahahah Sempre acho esses erros quando estou revendo minhas redações, para mim é tão difícil saber qual dessas letras usar! Por que será né? "P" e "b" eu também troco bastante.

Bem, esse capítulo tem um pouco mais de conteúdo e é ele que direciona definitivamente a história, já já entraremos na reta final da minha querida fic. :D

Bom proveito do capítulo.

Reviews!

Beijos,

Louise.


	9. Real Life Looks More Like Fiction Each D

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose, Edward e até Alice? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"So lately, I've been wondering who will be there to take my place when I'm gone."

"_Ultimamente, tenho me perguntado quem estará lá para tomar meu lugar quando eu me for."_

'**Wherever You Will Go'**

**Song by: The Calling.**

9. Capítulo 4b – Real Life Looks More Like Fiction Each Day.

A VOLTA DA MINHA AMIZADE COM BELLA NÃO É ALGO SOBRE O QUAL EU QUEIRA FALAR.

Eu havia telefonado um dia antes para ela, envergonhada e chorosa, pedindo desculpas logo de cara. Entramos nos assuntos delicados, o caso de Emmett e minha doença e eu chorava muito embora contesse minha voz para ela não perceber. Mas ela me fez rir e todas as lágrimas deram uma cessada.

Precisei de muita coragem e uma conversa de uns cinco minutos sobre arrependimento para combinar de ir até a casa dela no dia seguinte.

O calor daquele dia me trazia ânsia, deveria ter aceitado a carona que Emmett oferecera. Maldito orgulho.

Sentia-me a ponto de desmaiar quando alcancei a porta da casa dela. Nesse momento um ventinho refrescante bateu a meu favor e eu mais xinguei o embaraçado que ele criou do que o agradeci. Isabella deve ter passado no mínimo meia hora sentada lá, a pele alva estava vermelha e quando cheguei perto para entrarmos senti o calor emanando de seu corpo.

Subimos as escadas e quando estávamos perto do topo ela perguntou se poderia sair com uma amiga. Sue despontou de uma portinha que eu sabia ser a cozinha e sorriu, pedindo para ela voltar antes de Charlie. Até mesmo a madrasta de Bella via uma ameaça naquele pai superprotetor, porém era uma boa mulher - ou estava tentando apenas causar boa impressão na menina - e dava parte da liberdade que ela precisava escondido.

-Você acrescentou alguns itens bem legais a sua coleção desde a última vez que eu estive aqui - Eu comentei assim que entrei no quarto e vi suas maquiagens novas.

-É verdade, né? Você já esteve aqui... – Não sei se ela estava triste ou se realmente só tinha parado para desenterrar fatos da memória – só eu que nunca tinha estado na sua casa.

-Agora você já foi, duas vezes, inclusive - eu não perderia a chance da alfinetada, a vontade era maior que meu auto-controle.

-Eu gosto do seu irmão. De verdade.

-Todo mundo gosta, ele é bem o meu oposto. É gentil com todos e tenta agradar a todos, por mais que tenha seu senso de auto-preservação é com os outros que ele mais se preocupa - a resposta dela não me chocou, e ali, descrevendo meu irmão para ela, eu via como eles realmente se pareciam.

-Até desistiu do sonho dele para ficar junto de você, certo? O que era esse sonho, Rosalie? Por que ele tinha de realizá-lo longe dos outros? Você disse que me contaria.

-Vem, vamos no café ali da esquina. Eu quero tomar alguma coisa - cortei a conversa porque eu queria ganhar a minha parte antes de dar a dela.

-Vou levar um guarda-chuva, vamos - eu dei de ombros e a segui.

Na cafeteria eu acabei me rendendo e contando logo de cara a história dos sonhos destruidos do meu irmão. Conversamos por muito tempo, coisas úteis e inúteis. Discutimos o ponto de vista das duas, ela me contou sobre sua falta de amigas (sempre me perguntei onde exatamente Alice se encaixava nisso tudo) eu contei sobre Vera.

Para mim Vera tinha sido a melhor amiga do mundo. Uma menina tão altruísta! Eu a afastei covardemente porque umas outras amigas me diziam que eu deveria ter vergonha de andar com uma garota como ela. Que ela era feia, que ela não valia nada.

Como eu pude ser tão influenciada? Também não sei como eu nunca me arrependi, provavelmente eu sou mesmo uma pessoa horrível; Egoísta, orgulhosa, fraca,...

-Você é boa nisso – Ela interrompeu a história com um sorriso amarelo que me machucou um pouco, ela tinha o direito.

-É, acho que posso ser mais cruel do que eu deveria. Mas continuando: Daí, para deixar claro, não tem nada a ver com o namorado, que é o que todo mundo fala, foi apenas coincidência ela estar começando um namoro na época. Apenas éramos um casal nos separando alegando diferenças irreconciliáveis – lancei um sorriso satírico em retorno e voltei a história.

-Você gostava muito dela?

-Claro. Era minha melhor amiga perdida. Até você aparecer e preencher bem o espaço vazio. Mas ainda sinto falta dela.

-Afinal, também sou contrastante ao seu lado. Bem inferior. Todos deviam falar - por que será que havia tanta insegurança em alguém como Bella? Ela era incrível, muitas meninas dariam muito para ser ela.

-Ninguém falava, Bella.

Eu tive a brecha que precisava quando ao nos levantarmos ela perguntou sobre a quimioterapia. Eu convidei Bella para me acompanhar e me senti muito feliz com isso.

* * *

Eu não tinha interesses especiais nessa amizade, eu não estava prestes a ganhar nada com isso. Mas a Bella nos faz sentir tão bem. É tão reconfortante estar perto de uma pessoa forte, que não se abala por todo o resto a sua volta, chega a ser revigorante.

Edward também achava isso. No dia antes da minha primeira sessão de quimioterapia ela foi até nossa casa. Não ficou por muito tempo, mas aquele dia será um dia que eu e Edward não nos esqueceremos tão cedo. Ela chegou meio desavisada. Totalmente constrangida e nos chamou baixinho.

-Olá! – ela falou muito animada quando aparecemos, feliz não apenas em ver Edward como também a mim. Ela adorava o fato de ter amigos e aparentemente cuidava muito bem deles, como eu pude, alguma vez em minha vida, duvidar de suas pretensões?

Ela nos contou naquele dia sobre seu pai. Eu realmente acho que deve ser muito difícil conviver com alguém como Charlie. Um perfeccionista que acredita que só serve do seu jeito, um sujeito quieto, mas que adora se pronunciar para fazê-la desistir de suas vontades. Bella é boa demais para se impor, tem medo de magoar ao pai ou qualquer um.

Não é bom não saber dizer "não".

Imagino Bella como um passarinho engaiolado, seu pai é o dono que adora abrir a portinhola só para ver a alegria do passarinho e fechar bem quando ele vai passar, esmagando-o. Pobre pássaro e que vida solitária ele devia levar naquela linda gaiola. O pior é saber que aninhada como era nunca iria longe, voltaria como um animal bem treinado, Charlie não precisava agir daquele modo. Imagino se há como se construir sonhos; numa situação dessas, Isabella como uma boa conformista (só quando se diz respeito a sua vida, claro) provavelmente já destruiu seu único sonho – a liberdade – há anos, não sei se lhe sobrou muito. Edward lhe fazia bem.

-Ei, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa sobre a Isabella... – eu falei de cabeça baixa, não me desfazendo completamente do orgulho patético que ainda existia dentro de mim.

-Pergunte, Rose - ele falou sorrindo como sempre.

Eu ficava feliz de ouvir ela contando um problema pessoal e de poder estar lá para consolá-la. Sempre preocupada com os outros, Bella nos angustiava com o que poderia estar guardando só para si. Chorava pelos outros, mas ela fazia parecer como se nada que acometesse sua própria vida fosse abalá-la. Por isso tive essa necessidade de conversar com Ed após sua visita. Ela foi embora tímida como chegou, despediu-se de todos e eu puxei Edward para um canto pelo pulso.

-Você sente que a Bells não se preocupa consigo mesma, certo? - ele acenou que sim com a cabeça - Acha que devemos fazer algo por ela?

-Creio que já estamos fazendo, não, você está fazendo o suficiente.

-Eu? - acho que corei, me senti lisonjeada mesmo descreditando.

-Ela dá muito valor à uma amizade - Edward foi se afastando.

-Acho que quem faz melhor a ela é você, irmãozinho. Vocês são tão parecidos... - eu passei a frente dele rindo e despenteando ainda mais seus cabelos.

Terminada a conversa seguíamos de volta para a sala procurando Emmett, porém não o achávamos. Gritos da minha mãe e sons de vidro quebrando-se dominavam o local. Corremos para alcançar o cômodo mais rapidamente e vimos meu pai com uma mala à porta.

-Isso! Além de se trancar no escritório o dia todo vai pra essa merda de conferência! Acho que ninguém vai se importar, ou mesmo sentir a sua falta! - Minha mãe estava chorando muito. A face toda alterada pelo vermelho, inchava mais a cada palavra.

-Esme... – Meu pai parecia desolado, como se precisasse fazer algo que era totalmente contra seus princípios – Esme, eu te amo, não é...

-Vai embora! Não quero escutar!

Meu pai correu e apertou-a contra seu peito, mas ela o repeliu chorando mais alto. Ele saiu e ela correu para seu quarto, meu irmão e eu estáticos no meio da sala.

Eu avancei até a porta do quarto dela esquecendo Edward atônito na sala, entrei sem fazer ruidos e a observei. Ela não chorava mais.

-Mãe?

-Eu – Ela estava encolhida, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais miúda.

-Aonde o pai foi? - Eu mesma comecei a chorar, mas não alterei meu tom de voz aparentemente impassível - Foi por minha culpa?

-Meu amor, você estar doente e ele reagir assim não é culpa sua! - Foi como se ela acordasse de um transe.

-A culpa é minha, pode deixar, não sou tão inocente ao ponto de pensar que é mentira.

-Querida, ele é frágil e está frustrado. Vem cá. - Eu fui apenas abraçá-la, porém ela me fez sentar em seu colo - Eu prometo que vou estar aqui. Não sei se é ou não suficiente e não posso garantir que seu pai estará pronto para voltar logo. Mas _eu_ vou estar aqui, dia e noite. Eu prometo.

-Eu venho me tornando um fardo enorme.

-Rose, uma pessoa que a gente ama nunca, _nunca_ será um fardo - ela me abraçou forte e eu deixei meu choro quente rolar e molhar a roupa dela.

Fui até seu banheiro limpar a maquiagem borrada.

-Mãe chamei a Bella para ir à quimioterapia comigo amanhã, ela, Edward e Emmett. Eu não quero você na sala, só dessa vez, nas próximas sessôes prometo que iremos juntas.

-Rosalie, faça como achar melhor, meu bem - eu pude sentir o calor na voz da minha mãe, não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que ela estava sorrindo – Mas e o Emmett?

-Não quero que ele me veja. Ele sabe.

* * *

Não fiquei surpresa ao acordar indisposta no dia seguinte; mal tinha dormido à noite. Levamos uma hora para sair de casa, mas eu senti como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro até a hora que Esme pegou as chaves do carro.

-Vamos passar na casa da Bella primeiro, certo? – eu acenei com a cabeça.

Passamos pela casa dela, Isabella estava nos esperando na porta. Nos dirgimos para o hospital e eu não abri minha boca enquanto minha mãe tentava desesperadamente compor conversas. Emmett viera junto mesmo sabendo que eu não permitiria que ele entrasse na saleta e não respondia as interrogações de minha mãe. Bella e Edward, de mãos dadas até redargüiam, porém monossilabicamente.

Chegamos e caminhamos até a recepção do hospital, Bella me deu a mão e me fez sorrir com seu gesto simples e sincero. Não demoraram a me colocar numa maca e me levar para um quarto individual que papai fizera questão de pagar como mais um modo de se redimir. Eu usaria aquele local para receber tratamento intravenoso contra o câncer, quimioterapia.

Eu pude ver o desespero de Bella com todas aquelas pessoas à minha volta apenas para furar meu braço, ela contraía-se apertando a mão de Ed.

-Está doendo? - ela perguntou após começar a pingar o sorinho para dentro da minha veia.

-Não sei. É estranho, na verdade - eu não quis responder que sim, e na verdade não estava doendo, sentia apenas um gelo ardido adentrando minha veia.

Eu não sabia para onde olhar, minhas mãos começaram a suar e creio que entrei em pânico. Meu esôfago se contorcia e uma ânsia vinha vindo desde meu estômago. Chamei uma enfermeira e pedi se podia ir até o banheiro. Vomitei tudo que havia lá dentro, creio que até o que eu não tinha comido eu havia posto para fora. A bile dava cor amarela para as últimas gorfadas e me enrolei de dor. Ergui-me lentamente e voltei para a maca, não falei com ninguém, mas houvi um médico dizer que era apenas o nervosismo, virei de lado e fechei os olhos.

Eu acordei apenas com os cochichos entrecortados dos meus dois acompanhantes:

-Não console seu sofrimento em mim, por favor - eu ouvi Bella dizer.

O sono fez eu perder as palavras seguintes, reavivei meu senso graças a pergutna de Edward.

-Quer ser minha namorada? - arregualei meus olhos mesmo que ninguém pudesse ver.

-Que lugar romântico para um pedido de namoro – Perdi algumas palavras pois eles falavam muito baixo – Mas eu aceito. Aceito, sim.

Não demorou muito para após alguns passos, ela me sacudir.

-Acabou o soro, vou chamar a enfermeira, creio que já podemos ir - ela sorriu iluminadamente, eu podia ver a mudança; a alegria estava estampada escancaradamente em sua testa.

Por mais que eu estivesse feliz por ela, sentia-me miserável. Ela estava tendo seu maior momento de alegria em talvez anos, ou sempre! E eu estava prestes a perder meus cabelos e atrofiar meu corpo pelos remédios e falta de comida e sono.

* * *

Talvez estivesse na hora de me poupar algum sofrimento. Eu me olhava no espelho e via feições magras e destorcidas. Eu não queria nem sair do meu quarto, quem diria de minha casa. Já estava nas seções havia mais de um mês. Duas por semana.

-Rosalie? – Emmett me assustou ao abrir a porta silenciosamente. Eu estava deitada e dei um pulo – Não vai voltar a freqüentar a escola?

-Creio que não – eu dei um sorriso triste e forçado.

Ele correu e me abraçou. Beijava a minha testa freneticamente e eu podia sentir o quente úmido de suas lágrimas tocarem minha face. Eu o segurei com toda a força que tinha – não que fosse muita, ele parou, então, um instante para me encarar.

-Eu te amo muito, sabia? – passei minhas mãos para detrás de seu pescoço e sorri verdadeiramente desta vez.

-Eu também, Rose. Eu também.

Ele voltou a me beijar; da testa até o queixo, rodeando as bochechas, ele trilhou um caminho carinhoso. Desceu por meu pescoço, parando na clavícula. Abaixou lentamente a alça da camisola que eu estava usando.

-Não tem ninguém em casa, Emm? – eu lhe perguntei e apenas ouvi seu murmúrio negativo.

Ao invés de me envolver naquele momento delicioso comecei a pensar em como esta era a primeira vez que fazíamos aquilo após todo o meu comportamento pouco digno.

-O que foi, Rose? Não está afim? Eu sou um burro, insensível mesmo, não?

-Não é nada disso, Emm. Besteiras minhas. – eu mesma comecei a beijá-lo tentando afastar qualquer pensamento negativo.

Minha cama não era grande, com Emmett deitada nela parecia ainda menor, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente aconchegante.

Acordei com o barulho da porta de entrada batendo.

-Emmett, se veste! – eu gritei jogando suas roupas em cima dele.

-Quê? – ele entendeu ouvindo as vozes de meu irmão e minha mãe na sala. – Caralho!

Fui para o meu banheiro e Emmett sentou-se em minha escrivaninha após dar uma esticada nos lençóis.

-Rosalie? – bem na hora! Minha mãe entrara no quarto – Oh! Emmett! Não sabia que estava aqui.

-Cheguei agora mesmo. A Rose está no banheiro.

Eu realmente estava. Observando um roxo que se formava em minha coxa. Chacoalhei a cabeça para afastar tudo e vesti minha calça.

-Mãe? – perguntei enquanto abria a porta.

-Oi, querida. Eu e Edward trouxemos o almoço. Chinesa, quer? – eu sorri e acenei positivamente.

-Vamos, Emmett? – eu o chamei estendendo minha mão.

Após o almoço Emmett foi embora e eu me vi sozinha novamente. De frente para o espelho da minha penteadeira rococó eu me encarava. Peguei a escova e comecei a passar em meus cabelos.

Comecei a chorar involuntariamente ao ver aquela mecha de cabelo amarelo na minha mão.

Era como se eu finalmente estivesse tomando consciência das coisas: aquele mundo que estava aos meus pés desmoronou tão rapidamente que nem pude alcançá-lo com as mãos.

Se eu ao menos tivesse prestado atenção; a queda, talvez, não tivesse sido tão brusca.

Só me restava chorar.

E esperar que o tempo que me restava fosse o suficiente para realizar todos os meus últimos desejos.

* * *

Demorou mas veio!

AHAHHA, juro, eu sei o quanto vocês devem ter me xingado, mas eu disse: problemas pessoais.

Bem, aqui está e espero ser capaz de postar o próximo para o final de julho e acabar a história antes do final do ano.

Acompanhem minha nova história: O Atêlie, ela estará sendo atualizada com mais frequencia do que esta, ou não.

Obrigada pelas reviews, apoio e espera!

++ REVIEWS!

Beijos.

Louise.


	10. E Há Tempos São Os Jovens Que Adoecem

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose, Edward e até Alice? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"You wish you could find something warm 'cause you're shivering cold."

_"Você queria poder encontrar algo quente porque está tremendo de frio."_

**'Something Inside'**

**Song by: Jonathan Rhys Meyers (August Rush Soundtrack).**

10. Capítulo 6 – E Há Tempos São os Jovens que Adoecem.

A QUEDA DE CABELO FOI LENTA E GRADUAL.

Ela me chamou na casa dela quando penteando o cabelo saiu-lhe a primeira grande mecha. Chorando ela me disse que deixaria a escola.

-Mas, Rose, você acha que deve? Quero dizer, vai mesmo abandonar a escola? – eu estava preocupada; e se a escola a estivesse mantendo sã?

-Sim, Bella. Acho que só faria pior – ela sorriu tristemente e eu soube que era seu orgulho falando mais alto mais uma vez.

Sentei ao seu lado e não me preocupei em abraçá-la ou olhá-la nos olhos. Apenas sorri e segurei sua mão.

-Você sabe que estamos todos do seu lado, não é? – eu perguntei retoricamente – E, bem, eu queria te contar uma coisa. Sei que não é o momento certo para você, mas realmente é algo que me deixou feliz – tentei introduzir o tópico que me tirava o sono havia duas noites.

-Edward pediu para você ser namorada dele? – ela foi mais rápida e direta que eu.

-Err... É... Sim... Bem, como soube? – Eu fiquei completamente constrangida – Não importa. Bem, o que acha?

-Maravilhoso – ela sorriu para mim.

-Obrigada – eu a abracei – E agora, vamos lá...

Eu peguei a escova da mão dela e muito de leve passei superficialmente em seus cabelos. Juntei a madeixa com minhas mãos, enrolei e fiz um coque alto.

-Pronto.

-Bella, eu estaria perdida sem você, de verdade.

-Que nada, tem muita gente que estaria aqui se eu não estivesse – dei de ombros.

-Mas eu não queria outra pessoa aqui.

-Vamos sair pra jantar? Chamamos Emmett e Edward, o que acha?

-Eu adoraria Bells, mas acho que vou com minha mãe. Obrigada. Você pode sair pra jantar com o Eddie, que tal? – ela me lançou um olhar malicioso.

-Vou falar com ele.

Eu saí do quarto dela e atravessei o corredor até o dele. Dei duas batidas leves na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Devagar eu girei a maçaneta e entrei.

Edward estava deitado em sua cama, jogado de qualquer jeito com a colcha meio repuxada para cima de seu corpo, porque talvez estivesse sentindo frio. O cabelo pela primeira vez estava desalinhado, caindo em seus olhos pregados. Cheguei perto cautelosamente e ajeitei sua franja. Estava extremamente perto quando ele abriu os olhos.

-Oi – falou logo após arregalar os olhos e voltar à usual expressão relaxada (porém séria).

-Oi – sorri – Quer ir jantar comigo?

-Mas é claro que sim – ele ergueu-se um pouco e beijou meus lábios por poucos segundos – Me dá uns minutinhos para colocar uma roupa melhor?

Acenei positivamente e me levantei ajudando-o a ficar de pé também. Abracei sua cintura e olhei para cima procurando seus olhos.

-O que foi? – ele preocupou-se.

-Nada.

Beijou minha testa e depois a ponta do meu nariz. Eu sorria como uma boba o tempo todo. Após um beijo mais prolongado e intenso eu o soltei para que pudesse se arrumar.

Sem pudor ele tirou a camiseta na minha frente e eu admirei o corpo esbelto, corando violentamente. Vestiu outra e por cima jogou uma camisa aberta xadrez, será que ele não sabia que mesmo com farrapos ele estaria lindo?

-Vamos? – ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Sorri e cedi minha mão, ele pegou sua carteira e fomos embora.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, ele me levou a um bistrô perto de sua casa, lugar aconchegante e bonito. Com certeza caro também, mas ele não me deixou olhar a conta, mesmo tendo sido eu que o convidara.

Lá senti ainda mais o contraste entre nós dois, todos encaravam. Todos deviam achar que eu era muito feia e que aparentava muito medíocre para estar com aquele jovem maravilhoso.

Mesmo assim, voltei para casa feliz, de táxi pago por ele, porém, mal havia entrado, lá estava o fim da felicidade. Meu pai insistia em estragar tudo.

-Onde estava Bella? Sue disse que você saiu à tarde para ir à casa de Rosalie, ma eu liguei lá. E você, aparentemente já tinha saído de lá há duas horas.

-Fui jantar pai, com a Alice – a mentira saiu mais rápido do que eu pensava possível.

-Ah, tudo bem. Só quis dizer que você podia ligar, não é? – ele levantou-se e pareceu constrangido de ter duvidado de mim. Charlie parecia confiar muito mais em Alice do que em mim, por isso, sair com ela era permitido, fosse para onde fosse e quando fosse.

-Sim, pai. Eu esqueci, mesmo. Desculpa, vou tomar banho e deitar.

-Boa noite, querida.

* * *

No sábado daquela semana eu ia sair com Alice. Estava com saudades mesmo de sairmos nós duas, ultimamente estava apenas atrás de Rosalie e meio que havia me esquecido da pessoa que nunca me abandonava, que provavelmente seria aquela minha melhor amiga para sempre.

O final de semana chegou rápido tendo Edward ao meu lado todos os dias. Ele queria sair comigo no fim de semana, porém falei dos meus planos e ele concordou que eu precisava dar um pouco de atenção para a pobre Alice.

-Bella! – nos encontramos no shopping mais perto de nossas casas para almoçar e ir ao cinema.

-Oi – sorri para ela – E então, o que vamos almoçar?

-Que tal um lanche mesmo?

-Claro.

Conversar e rir deu muito certo, o filme foi hilário. Foi um dia ótimo com minha amiga. Voltamos a pé mesmo.

-Como está indo com Edward? – não, esse tópico não tinha ainda sido mencionado, Alice parecia estar hesitante em tocar nele.

-Ótimo, eu precisava mesmo falar com você sobre isso... Consegue acreditar que ele me pediu em namoro? – acredito que meus olhos sonhadores expressavam o quão nas nuvens eu estava – E o Jasper?

-Ele me deu metade do dinheiro que deve ao seu _namorado_ – ela enfatizou bem aquela palavra e pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem – Tenho que te dar, não deixe eu esquecer, assim que chegarmos em casa!

-Fique tranqüila. E quando vai vê-lo?

-Ele disse que esse fim de semana ia dar uma saída da clínica para me visitar. Eu perguntei se isso podia e ele disse que sim – ela tentava mascarar com preocupação, mas ela estava muito animada.

-Eaí?

-Daí eu disse que tudo bem, se era isso que ele queria fa... – Alice não olhava para mim, por isso parei de falar – Alice? Alice?

-JASPER!

Jasper estava no meio da rua, vindo cambaleante na nossa direção. Creio que as manchas vermelhas que eu via em sua roupa eram de sangue, ele mal se agüentava em pé. Algum impulso fez Alice disparar em sua direção, eu gritava seu nome, mas ela não ouvia. Continuava correndo com os braços esticados na direção de Jasper. Eu gritei: o carro vinha em sua direção. Ainda gritei mais algumas vezes antes do som da freada sobrepujar qualquer outro.

Alice empurrou Jasper e foi atingida logo em seguida na altura do abdômen. Seu corpo magro voou metros e eu senti meu estômago se revirar. Minha respiração travada pelos poucos segundos em que ela esteve no ar. Com a face coberta de lágrimas eu corri até ela.

Perguntava-me o porquê de eu não ter segurado o braço dela ou gritado mais. Por que eu não corri atrás dela? Por que ela voou tão longe?

-Meu Deus! – o motorista gritou – Eu vou chamar uma ambulância. Calma!

Lembrei-me do estado de Jasper e levantei para ver como ele estava. Fui surpreendida pelo menino esfarrapado e ensangüentado atrás de mim.

-É culpa minha... – Ele caiu no chão ao meu lado e de Alice.

Ele se alojou no peito da esparramada Alice. Ela não estava respirando.

-Jasper, vem aqui... – eu o levantei quando ouvi as sirenes se aproximando.

-Não! Fui eu que fiz isso... Deixa... Me deixa ficar ao lado dela – eu mal entendia as palavras engasgadas em meio a tanto choro.

Fiz força e surpreendentemente consegui erguê-lo – acho que estava fraco de mais para pesar.

-O que aconteceu, Jasper? – eu perguntei esfregando minha mão no sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca e secando um pouco das absurdas lágrimas.

Enquanto isso os paramédicos embalavam minha amiga. Eu me controlei muito para continuar a distrair o Jasper e não sair correndo atrás deles implorando para que a salvassem. Não pude impedir, porém, que minhas próprias lágrimas continuassem a rolar.

-Eu estava esperando na porta da casa da Alice, juro! Estava quietinho, eles que vieram me bater. Disseram que eu não podia sair assim do grupo, como se eu nunca tivesse feito parte... Eles me bateram e bateram de novo, então eu não tive coragem de ficar na porta dela daquele jeito. Saí de lá, mas... mas... Eu quero ir pro hospital com ela... Deixe-me ir... Temos que ir, Bella! – ele enrolava as palavras, elas mal saiam, mas eu entendi tudo.

-Espere só um momento.

O motorista estava fazendo o BO com os policiais que acompanharam a ambulância até o local, logo viriam falar conosco.

Não demorou muito mesmo, eu disse que responderíamos tudo no hospital se não fosse muito incômodo, pois estávamos nos dirigindo para lá. Jasper praticamente se ocultou, com medo de perguntarem sobre seu estado, mas felizmente ninguém notou. Eu ligara para Edward e ele dissera que ia com Emmett me buscar. Meu pai surtou, para ele disse que eu estava indo na ambulância.

-O que é isso? – foi a reação de Emmett ao ver Jasper, ela vinha acompanhada de um indicador apontando para o pobre menino.

-Esse é o Jasper, namorado da Alice. Emmett, por favor... Vamos? – meu rosto abalado conquistou Emmett que olhou para frente e não se manifestou mais.

Edward me abraçou enquanto eu segurava forte a mão de Jasper. O garoto quase loiro estava catatônico. Chorava silenciosamente e praticamente não movia os olhos.

Um arrepio ruim percorreu minha espinha. Edward pôde sentir e me abraçou mais forte.

-Vai dar tudo certo – ele falou.

* * *

-Bella? – senti a mão costumeiramente gélida de Edward me chacoalhar.

-Que horas são? – eu saltei, preocupada com o quanto tinha dormido.

-Onze e meia - o que significava não mais que meia hora - Seu pai ligou várias vezes, eu não sabia o que fazer, então deixei tocar.

Eu peguei o celular que ele me estendia. Disquei o número de casa e quem atendeu foi Sue, para minha satisfação.

-Sue? Pergunta pro papai se eu posso dormir aqui no hospital com a Alice? Os pais dela estão viajando, então não tem quem lhe faça companhia.

_-É claro que pode, Bells. Qual é o hospital? _– é por isso que eu adorava a Sue. Acho que ela percebera que eu estava bem e que precisava ficar com minha amiga no momento.

Eu expliquei tudo, disse que eles podiam ficar tranqüilos, inclusive porque Alice estava num quarto particular. Meu pai pegou o telefone e me desejou boa-noite. Eu retribuí de má vontade, porque ele fazia isso comigo desde sempre.

-Emmett já foi? – perguntei depois de terminar a ligação.

-Sim, ia dormir lá em casa mesmo.

-Ah, tá – eu ficava encabulada ao pensar no assunto – Ahn... me acompanha até o quarto dela?

Ele me ofereceu sua mão. Eu entrelacei nossos dedos e sorri. Fui seguir em frente, mas percebi estar sendo segurada. Edward me puxou para si e me abraçou bem forte, olhou fundo nos meus olhos e sorriu. Eu me estiquei um pouco e beijei o canto de sua boca sorrindo. Ele descontraiu a mandíbula e soltou os ombros, pareceu perceber que eu realmente estava melhor do choque. Ainda muito preocupada – eu não escondia isso em meu olhar – mas melhor do choque.

Alice dormia sob efeito de sedativos. Ela tinha quebrado três costelas e a clavícula, teve uma pequena hemorragia na região onde sofreu a pancada, que os médicos souberam conter bem, e diversos arranhões, cortes e hematomas pelo corpo. Cheguei ao quarto dela para encontrar Jasper, já todo remendado pelas enfermeiras do pronto socorro, dormindo no sofá-cama para acompanhantes.

-Ah, não posso incomodá-lo... – eu fui dando meia-volta ainda trazendo Edward comigo.

-Dorme lá em casa. Você já tem a desculpa – Edward falou em tom de brincadeira, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que ele realmente estava pedindo aquilo.

-Tudo bem.

-Está falando sério? Minha mãe vai adorar, a Rosalie também!

-Será? – eu fiquei com vergonha do que elas pensariam.

-Lógico!

Pegamos um táxi na porta do hospital e fomos até o prédio dele. Tinha começado a chover no período em que permanecemos na sala de espera, eu chegava à casa de Edward novamente encharcada.

-Isabella! – Esme sorria de orelha a orelha quando eu entrei – Eu preparei um colchão no chão do quarto do Eddie para ele, você pode ficar com a cama – decretou firme.

-Oh, não, imagine! Rosalie está acordada?

-Eu chequei há pouco tempo e ela e Emmett já haviam dormido. Quer algo para comer ou beber?

-Estou bem, Esme. Obrigada – eu rejeitei o mais gentilmente que pude.

A mãe dele se retirou para seu próprio quarto e Edward e eu ficamos a sós na grande sala branca. Ele correu em direção aos quartos e voltou em seguida, com toalha e roupas secas em mãos.

-Obrigada. Acho que a gente precisa variar de programa, não acha? – eu ri da situação que parecia um _déjà vu_.

-Eu estou completamente confortável assim – ele riu.

Com suas mãos grandes colocou a toalha na minha cabeça e bagunçou meus cabelos com a intenção de secá-los. Eu olhei brava para cima, mas ele estava risonho, sabendo que eu deveria estar irritada. Não pude evitar rir.

-Bobo.

-Eu? – ele reclinou-se e ficou a centímetros da minha boca – Será?

-Com certeza.

Joguei meus braços para trás do pescoço dele e esperei que ele terminasse a aproximação. Sorrindo, imóvel, parecia querer me provocar. Eu não fugi, colei meus lábios nos dele e esperei a resposta que não demorou.

Ele segurou minha cintura e deixou as coisas caírem no chão. Caminhamos até o sofá, no qual me deitei e Edward jogou-se em cima de mim. Ri com a careta que ele fez, como se fosse me esmagar. Depois das cócegas ele voltou a me beijar, eu estava muito feliz, porém assustada com a situação. A intensidade de suas carícias me preocupava, ele devia achar que era o que eu queria após aceitar dormir na sua casa. Eu parei a mão dele que repousava sobre meu seio.

-Vou me trocar – ele não pareceu desiludido ou nada, apenas sorriu e acompanhou-me meio caminho até o banheiro, deixando-me lá, creio ter seguido para seu quarto.

-Edward? – eu sussurrei ao abrir sua porta, já seca e vestida com um conjunto de moletom cinza.

Ele estava sentado em sua cama com um álbum em mãos e me chamou para sentar ao seu lado batendo a mão no colchão.

-Olha a Rosalie pequenina! – ele riu apontando um rostinho redondo escondido no meio de enormes cachos dourados. Provavelmente Rosalie tinha uns cinco anos naquela foto.

-Ela sempre foi linda.

-E sempre será – ele colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu deitei a minha nos seus cabelos cobre – Gente, estou exausto! Vamos deitar?

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e apenas me inclinei para o lado, caindo na cama, rindo. Ele movimentou-se e eu pensei que iria me beijar, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não. Ele apenas subiu o corpo na cama, para alojar a cabeça em meu ombro.

Por que sofrer calado? Ele podia proclamar a dor que estava sentindo. Ninguém o culparia ou julgaria fraco. Muito menos eu, que estava agonizando por dentro.

Eu não sei quanto tempo exatamente levei para dormir, sei que foi quase imediato. Lembro-me apenas de acordar, no dia seguinte, sem Edward ao meu lado.

* * *

Fomos para o hospital assim que Emmett estava desperto o suficiente para nos dirigir. Alice não estava acordada quando chegamos e Jasper não estava no quarto. Eu e Edward sentamos no sofá que servira de cama para o namorado de Alice.

-Ai, ai, nem comentei na frente dos outros lá em casa, mas sabia que você dorme parecendo um ursinho? – eu realmente não sabia se aquilo era um elogio, ou não.

-Como assim?

-Toda meiga e ainda por cima meio encolhida – ele riu – uma graça!

Eu dei uma risada alta e temia ter acordado Alice. Porém não, ela continuava a ressonar da maca.

-Me senti um bocadinho ofendida... – falei em tom jocoso.

-Ah, não!

Ele me beijou na bochecha por um bom tempo. Separou-se e me encarou, eu fiz cara feia. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e eu fiz melhorar minha expressão.

-Que mimada que você está ficando! – ele me beijou com força, ávido, porém amoroso.

-Bella? – a porta rangeu ao abrir.

Sim, era meu pai. Sim, Sue estava junto. E, sim, ele viu nosso beijo.

Ah, sim, ele fez um escândalo que até mesmo acordou Alice.

-Quem é esse, Isabella? – ele gritava a ponto de quase ensurdecer a todos.

-Ele é meu namorado, pai! – eu gritei, já que todos estavam despertos e bem concentrados na discussão.

-E filhas não apresentam mais os namorados para os pais? Você dormiu com ele aqui ontem? Sua... – ele parou – Sua mãe sabe disso?

-Minha mãe não quer realmente saber de qualquer coisa minha, quer? – eu o desafiei com a sobrancelha.

-E Sue? – ele se exaltava com os braços, eu não largava a mão de Edward, mesmo suando com nunca.

-Sue o conhece. Além disso, é irmão da Rosalie.

-Então você quis ficar aqui, não por sua amiga, mas por causa dele?

-Obviamente que não! Olhe o estado da Alice! Não seja ridículo! – eu finalmente desentrelacei nossos dedos e corri para frente dele, encarando-o.

_BIP. BIP._

O barulho veio da cintura de Sue. Ela abaixou-se para ver e eu preocupada, assim como Edward, passamos a ignorar os insultos de Charlie para observá-la.

-É ela, Sue? – eu perguntei cabisbaixa.

-Sim, a irmã dele foi internada às pressas, parece que passou muito mal em casa. A mãe dela está com ela, e o namorado também. Querem ir comigo?

-Por favor – eu e Edward respondemos em uníssono.

Não nos demoramos até o outro hospital, Sue obrigou Charlie a ir para casa. Eu dei uma despedida rápida, porém recheada de carinho em Alice, desejando-lhe melhoras. Ela disse que compreendia.

Rosalie estava na UTI. Sua aparência péssima. Esme nos contou que ela vomitara da hora que saímos da casa deles, até chegar ao hospital, quando lhe medicaram. Ou ela estava reagindo mal ao tratamento, ou a própria doença estava fazendo isso com ela. Ainda não tinham certeza.

Edward estava sentado ao lado da máquina de comida. Chutava-a ou socava-a periodicamente, não me olhava, mas sabia que eu o observava. Esticou a mão para eu pegar e eu o fiz.

-Ei, você pode chorar, se quiser.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, e após eu sentar ao seu lado, deitou em meu colo e chorou. Como se não houvesse mais nada naquele momento a não ser dor, ele chorou, esperneou e apertou minha mão até eu achar que fosse ter meus dedos esmagados.

Minha dor não se comparava com a dele, porém eu também não conseguia conter muito bem meu choro. Meu Deus, como estava doendo ver aquilo acontecer.

* * *

**VAI DIZER, OW! Demorei bem menos dessa vez!**

**Ahahah**

**Manoo, quero reviews! Todo esse trabalho pra escrever capítulos de 3,500 palavras e nenhuma review! Vou chorar D:**

**Shaushuaas**

**Beijos,**

**Louise.**


	11. If I Die Young

Fic: When the World Falls Down

Plot: A vida de Rosalie não era tão perfeita quanto parecia aos olhos de Bella. Quando ela descobre a realidade seria tarde demais para ajudar Rose e Edward? U.A. RosexEmmet, AlicexJasper, BellsxEdward.

"I will not kiss you, 'cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."

_"Eu não vou te beijar, porque a parte mais difícil disso é deixar você."_

**'Cancer'**

**Song by: My Chemical Romance.**

11. Capítulo 5b – If I Die Young… Send Me Away with the Words of a Love Song.

EU PASSEI MAIS DE QUATRO SEMANAS INTERNADA.

Bella me visitou praticamente todos os dias, eu estava fraca no começo, mas fui voltando a ganhar forças e quando soube que haviam encontrado um doador de medula, passei a sentir-me melhor ainda.

Mesmo assim havia uma parte minha que insistia em me lembrar que podia não dar certo o transplante, que eu poderia precisar repeti-lo diversas vezes e que eu poderia morrer agonizando naquele local. De qualquer forma, resolvi me submeter ao processo, teria de ficar semanas internada só destruindo a defesa do meu corpo, para que, só então eu pudesse fazer o transplante.

* * *

Nas duas primeiras semanas achei que enlouqueceria naquele lugar. Mas eu recebia visitas e na verdade acabei encontrando um tempo pra penar que eu realmente precisava.

Não havia um dia que minha mãe, Edward ou Emmett deixassem de me visitar, mas por causa da briga com seu pai, Bella aparecia com menos freqüência. Sem contar que ela também tinha de estudar, sempre fora uma aluna de boas notas e não podia simplesmente largar a escola por minha causa. Tinha ainda Alice, que embora agora estivesse melhor, recebia visitas periódicas dela também.

Eu havia deixado de me preocupar em afastar as pessoas. Coloquei de lado todas as minhas tentativas de fazer essas pessoas voltarem a viver suas vidas normais sem mim. Resolvi que eu não queria isso de verdade, e se elas continuavam lá após tanta insistência de minha parte para que partissem, deveriam estar lá porque queriam. E eu também queria. Então assim estava bom.

Deitada na maca - sabendo que qualquer contato com o mundo externo poderia me causar uma doença que meu corpo debilitado não poderia derrotar - reparei que estava encarando um momento extraordinário.

Eu sempre havia me considerado alguém extraordinária.

Merecedora do extraordinário e detentora do direito de esnobar o ordinário.

Por isso não havia persistido na minha amizade com Vera, por isso me recusei a perdoar Bella. Eu havia passado a acreditar, em algum ponto da minha miserável vida, que eu era destinada a coisas maiores. Que eu não morreria nesta cidade sem antes ter uma linda aventura que todos, ou pelo menos algumas gerações da minha família, pudessem se lembrar por algum tempo.

Talvez por vaidade, por acreditar demais na minha beleza, por me achar invencível eu tivesse criado tanta fé nessa crença de que o extraordinário estava vindo até mim.

Hoje sei que você não pode apenas sentar lá num canto e esperar pelo extraordinário. Você tem que correr atrás, se não, pode ser que a única coisa extraordinária na sua vida, seja sua morte brutal, dolorosa e gradual; Talvez possa ser a morte o único ato ímpar da sua vida e ninguém gosta disso, ninguém quer ver isso acontecer.

Eu deveria ter me esforçado mais para ser a pessoa extraordinariamente predestinada que eu acreditava ser.

* * *

Depois do tempo para detonar minha resistência, eu finalmente fui submetida ao transplante que aparentemente ocorrera bem. Ainda tinha de ficar deitada lá da mesma forma, esse era o problema.

-Rosalie? – era Edward entrando com Bella novamente, eu realmente adorava quando aparecia alguém pra eu conversar. Com minha mãe trabalhando pra repor a falta do dinheiro de meu pai em casa, eu dependia da visita de Edward, Bella e Emmett que tinham de conciliar eu e a escola em sua agenda.

-Ai, que bom que chegaram, Emmett estava tão calado hoje, que não estava me servindo pra nada – brinquei mesmo vendo a careta dele.

-Viemos para te tirar daqui! – Bella estava com um sorriso vívido no rosto.

-Como assim?

-Sue disse que não há muito que possam fazer por você neste momento, que suas defesas estão reagindo bem e que você deveria deixar o hospital por algum tempo antes de voltar para a bateria de exames da semana que vem – Ela parecia mais animada falando aquelas palavras do que eu ao ouvi-las.

-Por isso vamos te levar pra passear – Edward sorriu para mim envolvendo a cintura de Bella com seu braço.

Emmett apenas sorria muito, radiante, sem descolar os olhos de mim.

-Você nunca foi à praia, certo? – ela me perguntou e eu imediatamente me animei.

Era verdade eu não conhecia os 'verdejantes mares bravios'. Minha vida toda passei na cidade, as viagens que fazíamos envolvia outros países, eu avistava de longe uma vastidão azul-esverdeada, mas jamais conhecera uma praia.

-Vamos, Rose – Emmett, com suas mãos grandes puxou a minha miúda e eu sorri.

Entramos no carro, passamos em minha casa e minhas malas já estavam feitas. Caímos na estrada.

Duas horas depois estávamos chegando, eu via desde longe os coqueiros balançando com um vento que parecia frio. Estava feliz, na verdade, de estar confortavelmente aquecida no carro.

-Ei Emmett, que praia é essa? – eu o cutuquei e ele não soube responder.

-Bem – quem falou foi Bella – Eu não tenho certeza, meu pai, quando ainda estava casado com minha mãe, costumava me trazer aqui, sentávamos em um dos vários troncos de árvores que estão espalhados pela praia.

-É muito bonita, mas parece estar tão frio lá fora!

-Realmente, me desculpe Rosie! Achei que o tempo fosse estar melhor pra uma praia – ela parecia realmente sentir muito e me senti mal.

-Imagine, você está me fazendo um favor, não posso reclamar! Olha! O mar! – eu me exaltei e grudei meu rosto ao vidro, tudo aquilo era lindo.

O verde da água era esplêndido, eu via as ondas quebrando em algumas rochas mais a frente e outras chegando bem pequenas na areia. Antes aquela imagem só existia em minha mente graças a filmes.

Talvez fosse de se assustar que uma jovem da minha idade nunca tivesse ido à praia, mas aos quatorze anos, quando minha família começou a se dar melhor nos negócios e começamos a viajar, fiz meus pais me prometessem que só iríamos à praia se fosse de carro e fosse algo especial. E é claro que não tivemos o tempo.

Eu estava num carro e era muito especial.

-E então Rose, o que achou? – Edward me perguntou olhando pra trás do banco da carona.

-É realmente muito bonito, acho que vou chorar, estou toda arrepiada! – mostrei para eles.

Demos risadas e paramos o carro a beira da estrada e saímos agasalhados, pegamos algumas toalhas e nos dirigimos até a areia. Eu senti os grânulos entrando no meu chinelo e invadindo as divisões dos dedos, era uma sensação muito boa.

-Vocês são maravilhosos. Muito mais do que eu mereço!

Emmett meio cabisbaixo pegou minha mão e me arrastou para um pouco mais longe, fomos até um dos troncos de que Bella falara. Curiosa eu olhava para checar meu irmão e ela, mas eles não pareciam nem conversar, estavam sentados na areia com as mãos entrelaçadas, admirando a linha do horizonte. Depois de um tempo de casais nos reunimos todos.

Corremos um pouco pela praia, brincando e rindo. Nos divertimos rindo da cara do Edward – um dos meus passatempos favoritos -, mas no final, eu sabia que aquele dia não duraria para sempre e meus pensamentos foram levado de volta para o lugar escuro onde acostumado a se alojar havia um tempo.

Emmett...

Eu ainda me preocupava muito com ele. Talvez eu estivesse me supervalorizando novamente, mas ele mesmo já me dissera o quanto eu lhe era importante. Será que se o transplante não desse certo, e algo em acontecesse, ele ficaria bem?

A aparência forte era só isso mesmo, eu havia descoberto recentemente. Frágil e humano por dentro, Emm precisava sempre de alguém. E se ele não encontrasse outro alguém ou esse outro alguém não o encontrasse? Sentia agora que eu não era a alma-gêmea do Emmett - esta ainda estava por vir e o faria muito mais feliz do que eu jamais pude -, porque se eu o fosse, ele ficaria sem seu par o resto da vida. Deus não poderia ser assim tão cruel.

-Ei, Rose? – Edward me chacoalhou – Está tudo bem?

-Ai, só em distraí um pouco, vocês se preocupam demais...

Fui obrigada a fingir estar prestando atenção nas conversas banais. Fingir que meu desespero não estava tomando conta de mim novamente.

-Vamos nadar? – Emmett sugeriu brincalhão.

-Você está louco? – Bella surtou em resposta – Estou congelando só de olhar para aquela água!

-Nós vamos, não é, Ed? – Emmett não deixou tempo para Edward responder, recusar ou, até mesmo, reagir, o puxou com força para a direção do mar.

Eu e Bella rimos vertiginosamente, mas de repente nos vimos sérias e nos encarando.

-E como vai o namoro com o meu irmão, hein? – eu falei bem simpática.

-Ótimo, eu acho. Edward é tão bonzinho! Acho que eu o amo de verdade – eu a desarmei com tal pergunta.

-Aquilo que a "rancorosa eu" falou antes? Esquece. Vocês combinam até demais.

-Até parece! É só olhar e ver que não temos nada a ver – seu olhar foi ao chão, meio como desolado.

-Bella, você não tem confiança nenhuma em você! Não sabe como é bonita! Vocês causam impacto por serem lindos juntos e não contrastantes, ou algo que o valha. Causam até inveja! – ela reagiu diferente a essa palavra. Como se estivesse acostumada em ser a que inveja ao invés da invejada, eu conhecia tal sensação – E tem mais: em personalidade vocês estão na mais perfeita sincronia! São muito meigos.

-Ima... Imagine... – ela estava completamente constrangida pelo meu elogio.

-Mas eaí, conte os detalhes íntimos! É o que mais me interessa agora! – ela petrificou vermelha – Ah, entendi!

Eu ri e ela ficou extremamente sem graça.

-Rose, o Edward já... bem... ele já transou com alguém antes? – a voz dela quase não saiu.

-Uhm, pergunta difícil... Eu não tenho certeza, na verdade. Ele não era muito de se abrir comigo antes. Sempre foi muito reservado até comigo. Mas não sei, ele já teve outra namorada antes, então, talvez. Mas não se preocupe com isso, Bella, a última coisa que ele vai fazer é te pressionar.

-É, eu sei. Mas... – ela me olhou com uma feição que eu não demorei muito para sacar.

-Ele não é o Emmett, Bella, e você não sou eu – lhe disse com firmeza – O quê Emmett fez não tem explicação, mas eu sei que ele se arrepende de verdade e eu o amo. Posso até ser boba de continuar com ele, mas eu escolhi assim. E ele não me deu jamais outra razão para duvidar da minha decisão. Edward por outro lado nunca... bem, acredito que essa seja uma palavra muito forte, mais fácil dizer que é mais provável que você faça algo que machuque o Edward, mesmo que sem intenção, do que ele te magoar de qualquer maneira que seja. Se bem que ele é humano, então há uma chance de, inconscientemente, ele, sem querer...

-Já entendi, Rose! – ela me interrompeu – Obrigada, eu só precisava ouvir isso.

Sorri para ela.

Os meninos já voltavam da água, azuis de tanto frio, eu fui me levantar correndo para levar-lhes as toalhas quando senti uma pontada em minha barriga.

-Rosalie? – eu sabia que estava pálida, pois me sentia gelada e sem forças.

Eu ainda vi todos correndo em minha direção, mas apaguei depois.

* * *

Quando acordei estava religada a aparelhos barulhentos, deitada em uma maca de UTI. Olhei para os lados e vi Emmett dormindo sentado numa cadeira muito próxima a mim. Engoli seco, mas não tive forças para mais nada, logo desfaleci de novo.

Ardía, queimava, doía.

Todas as partes do meu corpo, eu as sentia sendo destruídas pouco a pouco por mim mesma. Eu não queria ouvir um médico com piedade dizendo que eu ainda tinha chances, nunca havia estado tão certa de que morreria. Estava ali na minha cara a morte, ela já estava até querendo me dar o braço.

O médico me deu pouco tempo de vida. Aparentemente o transplante não apenas falhara como também debilitara tanto o meu corpo que uma pequena infecção que eu tive tornou-se rapidamente algo generalizado.

Parece que esse alerta de fim acordou a minha família, em duas semanas recebi visita de todos os parentes que haviam sumido da minha vida havia anos. TODOS. E até que eu me diverti.

No final daquele mês de julho foi a vez de meu pai. Oh sim, o pródigo pai retornava a sua filha. Eu não acreditei quando ele adentrou meu quarto, eu queria chorar, estava tão feliz de vê-lo, mas meu orgulho, sempre aquele maldito orgulho, me mandava agir como se tivesse alguma mágoa guardada.

-Pai!

-Oi, Rosie – se eu tivesse forças e não estivesse acorrentada à máquinas e recoberta por capas para esterilização do ar eu teria corrido a seu encontro e o abraçado, que bom que eu estava bem presa – Eu vim implorar o seu perdão, filha.

-Pai, não – eu ia tentar resistir mais um tempo, mas não consegui, as lágrimas jorraram de meus olhos torrencialmente – Pai, não tem importância, pai! Que bom que está aqui, eu... eu estou com tanto medo!

-Eu me senti um completo fracasso para com você, Rosalie, mas não era uma justificativa válida para deixá-la em uma hora como aquela! – ele se enfiou por debaixo da capa e me abraçou – Filha, será que você vai me perdoar?

-Eu já te perdoei há muito tempo, pai – eu sorri, mas até isso parecia exigir força demais.

-Pai, eu to morrendo.

-Rosie, vamos tentar o transplante novamente, vai ficar tu...

-Não. Eu to morrendo. Eu sei que estou e não quero mais lutar contra isso.

-Quê? Como assim! Não! Filha, não desista agora! – ele trovejou. Rodeava a sala sem paciência alguma.

-Pai, eu fiz quimioterapia por três meses, eu me submeti a um transplante fracassado, estou com uma infecção generalizada. Pai, eu estou só o pó. Eu não consigo nem mais erguer uma mão! Não quero ter que me esforçar mais. Para mim chega. Por favor...

Meu pai olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos e entendeu. Era como uma eutanásia o que eu estava pedindo, mas bem mais simples, era só ele adiar as cirurgias, no meu estado eu não duraria nem mais um mês.

Ele me sorriu como eu jamais tinha visto antes. Moveu seus lábios sem pronunciar propriamente as palavras, mas eu entendi: "eu te amo".

-E estou muito orgulhoso da filha que tenho. Nunca duvide do quanto eu te amo. Nme por um segundo, tudo bem, Rosie? – meus olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas e os dele me acompanharam.

-Eu te amo muito, pai. Obrigada por tudo.

Sem desgrudar os olhos de mim ele saiu do quarto e eu fiquei sozinha com meu choro.

* * *

Emmett já não me visitava há uma semana. Eu estava em pânico acreditando que tinha sido abandonada por ele. Por mais que eu quisesse que ele fosse feliz, era egoísta o suficiente para querer sua companhia até minha morte.

Mas na primeira semana de agosto ele veio. As aulas iam começar, mas ele não parecia se incomodar com isso.

-Você não pode repetir de novo um ano, Emm. – eu falei rouca, porém firme como uma mãe.

-Não me importaria...

-Emmett!

-Rosalie, por favor, fique quietinha – ele sentou-se perto de mim, passou o álcool em gel deixado por perto e, afastando as cortinas de plástico, acariciou meu rosto – Não se preocupe com isso agora.

-Emmett – acho que estava sensibilizada naquela hora, porque já sentia meus olhos se encherem de água.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou freqüentar as aulas direitinho. Vou fazer isso por você! Por isso que eu vim aqui hoje, pra falar que provavelmente só volto no fim de semana pra te visitar – ele incitou um pequeno sorriso no canto da minha boca.

-Você vai ficar bem sem mim, certo?

-Ah, não sei, eu mal agüento vê-la aqui neste estado. Eu errei muito feio com você, isso faz eu me corroer por dentro todos os dias, eu não sei como você pode me encarar.

-Eu te desculpei, e você me aceitou de volta quando eu fraquejei no início disso tudo. Estamos quites – eu alarguei o sorriso, ele correspondeu.

-Rosalie, eu te amo muito. Eu, não sei por em palavras, já tentei provar o quanto te amo, já tentei de tudo e sei que não foi suficiente, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito mesmo e que você será única na minha vida.

-Eu sei que você me ama, seu bobo. Está tudo bem entre nós. Eu prometo – eu olhei para os lados e decidi perguntar – Emmett, você acredita em almas-gêmeas?

-Não – ele respondeu com convicção.

-Você vai achar alguém pra te fazer mais feliz que eu.

-Eu não tenho certeza se quero...

-Nós achamos um amor justo quando não o estamos procurando. Emmett, me prometa que vai ser feliz? Eu posso estar me valorizando demais, mas não quero ver você arrasado quando eu olhar lá de cima.

-Lá de cima? Então você já foi pro céu? – ele estava brincando, ainda era o meu Emmett.

-É sério.

-Não prometo nada. Digo só que vou tentar seguir em frente, eu, seu irmão, seus pais, inclusive a Bella. Todos apenas tentaremos seguir em frente. É o melhor que poderemos fazer, por nós e por você – eu deixei a emoção me tomar de novo – Você falou com seu pai, né?

-Sim. Tentei ser durona, mas você sabe como sou; derreti depois de três segundos.

-Sei bem. E dou graças por você ser assim. Já pensou se você não me perdoasse? Acho que EU não conseguiria me perdoar, viveria minha vida to...

-Chega, Emmett, por favor! Não quero mais falar disso, está tudo bem, eu juro! – eu lhe sorri – Emmett, eu fico tentando em convencer de estou bem, mas como vou viver sem você se esse não for um fim definitivo?

-Você vai se virar muito bem. Não sei o que eu vou fazer direito. Vou seguir em frente e você também. Rosalie, como você está se sentindo?

-Péssima. Mas saber que vou morrer alivia um pouco.

Ele riu um pouco e me beijou na bochecha.

-Amanhã tem aula? – eu perguntei.

-Sim.

-Se concentre.

-Tudo bem.

-Mas pense em mim.

-Com certeza.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

Ele se insinuou para me beijar, esquivei um pouco. Pensei em não deixá-lo mais me tocar, doía demais saber que estava para perdê-lo, acho que era o que mais doía. Eu amava tanto Emmett! Mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não era sua alma-gêmea, mas ele era a minha. Minha metade, o amor da minha vida. Saber que ia morrer já não me afetava tanto, mas saber que não ouviria mais sua voz, que não sentiria mais seu toque, aquilo, sim, corroia.

Mas no final deixei que ele me beija-se. Aceitei e não em contentei com um único beijo, eu apertei as mãos dele o mais forte que pude e foi difícil pra mim quando minha mãe chegou e disse que queria conversar as sós comigo.

Emmett estava indo, e estava levando tudo que restava de mim com ele.

-Mãe, o que você quer?

Edward entrou também.

-E então? –eu incentivei mais uma vez.

-O Edward na verdade só queria um tempinho a sós com você, mas estava com vergonha de interromper – eu vi o olhar de Edward dizendo 'não foi bem assim', e só dei um meio sorriso.

-Rosie, eu vou voltar pra escola essa semana e a Bella também, por isso eu queria dizer pra você se cuidar, sábado viremos, ok?

-Claro, Eddie. Não precisam vir aqui me avisar isso, gente! Eu sei que vocês tem mais o que fazer.

Edward não parecia confortável em ficar comigo naquele quarto de hospital, ele pediu licença, beijou minha bochecha e foi embora o mais rápido que pôde.

Ficamos eu e minha mãe. Num silêncio horrível.

-Mãe? – ela me olhou – Obrigada. Por tudo.

Ela começou a chorar e eu perdi as forças ao vê-la novamente tão desarmada.

-Mãe?

-Ai, querida... Seu pai me disse que você não quer mais fazer o tratamento. Por quê? Tudo podia dar certo, já pensou?

-Mãe, eu estou cansada. Foi meio ano nesse sofrimento e se o tratamento só prolongar essa agonia? Eu estou bem com minha escolha, mãe. Estou tranqüila – sorri para ela esperando que ela correspondesse.

Minha mãe chacoalhou a cabeça positivamente e saiu correndo.

Eu morri na primeira quinta-feira de agosto. Quatro dias depois disso. Não foi ruim. Os sedativos me deixavam apenas semi-consciente, os analgésicos retiravam a dor. Meu corpo tomado pelo câncer expirou cedo demais segundo todos.

"Como ela era jovem!" todos diziam.

Não. Eu sentia como se fosse o meu tempo. Tudo resolvido, nenhum nó desgarrado.

Sabe o que me desconcerta? Ainda não sei responder quem eu sou. Ou quem eu fui.

Sei que morri aos dezoito anos. Constou em minha carta de óbito 10:45 da manhã e como causa leucemia. Sei que amei um menino. Sei que tive pelo menos uma amiga verdadeira. Sei que fui eu mesma, quem quer que eu fosse, até o fim.

* * *

**OOi Gente! **

**Meu Deus, dá pra acreditar que estou quase no fim? **

**Na verdade dá porque já faz quase dois anos que escrevo essa história, né? ahahaha Nem acredito que 2010 já acabou! Foi um ano meio ruim pra mim pessoalmente, postei pouco e pá, né?**

**Bem, acabaram-se os capítulos-Rosalie (b)(Afinal não sou o Machado de Assis que curte escrever com mortos)! E tenho só mais dois da Bella!**

**Quero agradecer quem veio acompanhando. De todo o coração.**

**Obrigada.**

**Vejo vocês no capítulo 12 com a Bells. Estou feliz de acabar com a Rosalie. Sinceramente, não gosto de escrever com ela, é exaustivo. Muita personalidade num lugar só. hahaha**

**Beijinhos, (chorei tanto que estou sensível ao ponto de usar diminutivo)**

**Deixem reviews,**

**Louise.**


End file.
